


One Year Later: The Return to Hogwarts

by TwilightsInferno



Series: Years Later Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightsInferno/pseuds/TwilightsInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the Battle of Hogwarts Harry and Hermione decided to do the unexpected with their lives and return to the school as professors. The pair quickly realizes their adventures are long from over as they make new friends and discover the long lost library of Rowena Ravenclaw. But can they handle the price their discovery will cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter
> 
> AN: Everything in the Potterverse (book version) is canon up to Friday the 25th of June, 1999 where our story begins...

Harry walked briskly through the damp drizzling London afternoon. He felt a little lost as he looked around. It was just down the road she said but he saw no coffee shop anywhere. Grumbling a bit to himself he ducked under an awning and pulled out her letter skimming it quickly to the end.

…. _It’s just down the road from the Leaky Cauldron. Head south and take the second left, you should see it on your right. Can’t wait!_

_Love From,_

_Hermione_

Harry just shook his head; he had taken the first left. Pocketing the note he moved quickly to catch up on lost time, finally coming to the small coffee shop. The doorbell dinged above his head as he entered but it was quiet, practically empty but it was the middle of the afternoon.

“Harry! It’s so good to see you!” He heard a familiar voice before his vision was blocked with bushy hair while being wrapped in a hug. He hugged his best friend back before stepping away slightly.

“It’s so good to see you too,” He told Hermione with a smile as she guided him to her little table. He was glad to see she hadn’t changed much since Easter two months ago, “Sorry I’m so late, I got lost.”

“I knew you’d be here eventually,” She smiled sitting across from him, “How’s Teddy?”

“Oh he’s good. I saw him last night in fact. He’s doing well with Andromeda, growing up really fast.”

“That’s good to hear. You’ll be able to handle him staying over soon, I have no doubt.”

“You really think so? I feel like I’m being a pretty awful godfather not being able to take care of him.”

“You’re doing what you can Harry. You’re wise enough to know you’re not ready for that. Seems like a pretty good godfather to me,” She beamed at him and he smiled back with a nod of thanks.

“So, how was your seventh year?” He asked, her responding sigh worried him slightly though.

“It was…alright. It didn’t feel right without you or…anyone else really.”

“I’m sorry…I should’ve gone. I missed Hogwarts, a lot.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know,” He said with a shake of his head. She reached across the table and took his hand.

“Are you still staying at Grimmauld?”

“Er…yeah. Yeah I am,” He shifted uncomfortably in his chair pulling away from her. When he met her eyes again they were doing that glint he knew meant she was trying to read him.

“Why are you still there? It’s been months. Why not go back to the Weasley’s?”

“Well Kreacher would be all alone if I did. He needs someone to look after him.”

“Harry,” He sighed, he knew her tone and she knew he was dodging the question. Could never get anything by her, could he?

“Fine. It’s…uncomfortable there after Fred and…everything. Ginny wants to know where we ‘stand’, whatever that means. I’m just…I need space.”

“You shouldn’t be alone though.”

“I should’ve been at Hogwarts,” He told her with a sigh as he looked out at the drizzling rain.

“Why weren’t you?” She asked more directly then the first time. No avoiding this one.

“I...I thought I couldn’t handle going back. I thought I had to move on. Ron wasn’t going but working at the shop with George and I thought that would be better than facing it. But Hogwarts is my home…and now I may never get the chance to go back.”

“Funny you should say that,” She said and his gaze snapped to her as she picked up her bag and started going through it.

“Why?” He asked her a little cautiously causing her to smile a bit.

“It’s nothing bad I promise,” He smiled slightly as she took out a packet of parchment setting it on the table. Harry unfolded it and saw a list of open jobs, almost all professors’ positions, “McGonagall is staying as Headmistress but a lot of the professors are just temporary replacements until they could really start an application process. Train and find the right people.”

“And you want me to apply?” He asked a little confused; she shook her head at him.

“No, of course not Harry. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want too. I just want you to be happy.”

“You think this will make me happy?” He was more confused now but Hermione just gave him a soft smile.

“I think it’s a possibility.”

“What if I still want to become an Auror?”

“Then…okay. If that’s what you want. Is it?” She asked him in her poignant way. Harry sighed running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t know. I just never considered anything else, you know? I thought I was going to die a year ago and not have all this open for me. I thought my entire life was going to be plagued by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, becoming an Auror just seemed aligned with what my life was full of. And now…it’s not,” He took a deep breath and looked at her.

Her brown eyes glistened with caught tears in the corners, he knew this kind of talk made her upset but it was true. He didn’t know what he wanted out of life because he never dreamed he’d have one. Now that he did he was just so…tired; tired of running, tired of fighting, and definitely tired of people trying to kill him all the time.

“What makes you think I’d be any good at this?” He asked holding up the packet and she smiled as she wiped her eyes.

“Well first off I think anyone would agree you’re more than qualified to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts,” She said causing a small smile to pull at the corners of his mouth. She leaned forward onto the table to look into his eyes, “And secondly Dumbledore’s Army. Fifth year you were debatably at your lowest, yet when teaching I don’t think I’ve ever seen you happier. Even more so than Quidditch. You have a gift for it and you really love it.”

Harry couldn’t help the smile as he looked at the parchment packet. She was right, per usual, he could only remember a few times where he felt as good as he did when teaching the DA. Teaching. He had never even considered it nor had he back then until Hermione came up with the idea.

“And what about you?” He asked she just smiled as she took the packet from him flipping through it.

“Well…I was thinking of applying for the Transfiguration job maybe the library assistant as well, it’s only part time,” He couldn’t help but smile as she showed him the pages, it sounded just like her.

“That sounds…perfect but what about Ron?” He couldn’t help his curiosity.

“What about him? I don’t need his permission to apply for a job.”

“No of course not. But I just mean, you’ll be at Hogwarts most of the year every year don’t you think that’ll strain…anything?” He asked cringing at his own clunky delivery but she just shook her head.

“I don’t think so. Ron and I haven’t talked about what happened. He keeps avoiding me when I try to bring it up. Sounds like you’re doing something similar with Ginny.”

“I’m not avoiding her I just keep telling her I don’t know what comes next. I’ve changed a lot since then. So much…too much has happened.”

“I agree,” She nodded then pulled one of the pages off the packet and pushed it across the table towards him, “Maybe we should both do the unexpected then.”

“What do you mean?” He glanced at the paper; it was the Defense Against the Dark Arts application.

“Everyone expects you to go right back to Ginny, go become an Auror and keep fighting. I’m supposed to do who knows what. Maybe follow you, maybe work for the Ministry in one way or another, be a paper pusher. Mrs. Weasley is already planning for me to marry Ron, I overheard her with Fleur maybe she’ll even give us a double wedding.”

“I don’t want that,” Harry shot out so suddenly it even surprised him, Hermione just smiled at him.

“Neither do I. So let’s not, let’s go home Harry. To the one place we can both be ourselves,” She had taken his hand again as he tilted his head looking at her in slight awe. He didn’t know Hogwarts had meant so much to her, just like him. Nor did he know she could be this unpredictable, even after all these years.

“You’re serious?”

“Completely.”

He nodded slowly at the certainty in her voice. Her eyes bore into him as she watched what she must’ve saw as gears turning in his head. He couldn’t find any sort of flaw in her logic, she was right about him loving teaching, he didn’t know what he wanted with Ginny, and he knew he didn’t want to keep fighting for his whole life it’s why he kept dragging his feet on accepting Kingsley’s request to join the Aurors. This thought out and fairly nice existence was laid out right in front of him, an Auror, joining the Weasley family, the life he dreamed of, and he didn’t want it.

“Then yeah, let’s do it,” He smiled as she beamed at him. She squeezed his hand before letting go and digging in her bag again before pulling out a few pens. Harry gladly took one and began filling out the application, his ticket back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know if you did!


	2. The Letters

“You’re what?!” Ron’s tone of surprise echoed throughout the Burrow’s living room.

“We’re applying to teach at Hogwarts,” Hermione said as plainly as she had before.

“But Harry I thought you were going to be an Auror,” Ginny said sitting down next to him on the couch touching his arm.

“I was going to before, but I was different then. This seems like a good job for me now,” He told her as she gripped his hand.

“Then I’ll come with you, perhaps the Quidditch coach position is open.”

“No Ginny, you’re already in the third round of tryouts for the Harpies. You can’t throw that away, not for me or anyone,” He told her firmly. She set her jaw looking at him.

“Ron, Hermione could you give us a minute?” Ron glanced at her and headed for the door waiting for Hermione to follow. Hermione glanced at him asking if he was okay, Harry just agreed with his eyes then she nodded and left. He looked back at Ginny seeing her sigh deeply while running a hand through her hair.

“Ginny…”

“No Harry just answer me yes or no for once. Are we ever getting back together? Do you actually want to be with me?”

“Look Gin I-”

“Stop, I’m done with excuses,” She cut him off; she didn’t even sound harsh just tired, “Yes or no?”

His heart sank into his stomach as he avoided her fiery gaze. The word stuck in his throat forcing him to choke it out.

“N-no.”

“I see…” She spoke her voice strained tight as she stood.

“I’m sorry…” He told her weakly.

“Don’t worry about it. Good luck at Hogwarts,” She said before going up the stairs, her footsteps heavy overhead. Harry sighed deeply rubbing his temples.

“Hey,” A voice came a minute or so later he glanced up quickly to see Hermione standing over him.

“Hey.”

“Are you alright?” She asked sitting beside him, his shoulders relaxed the moment she put her hand on him.

“No easy way to say no I guess…” He told her and she gave a sympathetic smile.

“Trust me I know.”

He returned her sympathetic smile putting his hand over her’s giving it a squeeze to show his support.

“I think we should go for now.”

“Agreed.”

The two made their way to the gate off the property together upon where Harry extended his hand to her. Hermione glanced at him confused but took it.

“Are we going to the same place?” He asked her.

“Not sure, where would you like to go?”

“Anywhere I guess. Want to come back to Grimmauld? I’ll make dinner.”

“Will _you_ make dinner or Kreacher?”

“How about both?” He offered and she smiled a bit with a nod.

“I’d like that.”

“Then let’s go,” He said then with a small smile and a nod to her they both apparated away from the tensions of the Weasley house to the quiet calm of Grimmauld Place.

~

Weeks later Harry found himself in the store room of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes with Ron sorting items and guiding them to the right shelf with a wave of a wand.

“So…have you talked to Hermione since?” He asked Ron tentatively.

“No. You know as well as I she went to visit her parents.”

“Ron, Hermione only lives a borough away from here. I could hail a cab and be there in thirty minutes, or you could apparate and be there instantly.”

“She doesn’t want to talk to me Harry.”

“That’s not true. You’re still her friend, she just doesn’t want, you know…more than that.”

“Could’ve fooled me with that kiss,” He grumbled and Harry sighed deeply.

“You didn’t do anything about it. You avoided it, then she went back to Hogwarts and you didn’t.  You sent a clear message, intentional or not.”

“When did you become the expert in girls?” Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“Me? An expert? That’s funny but no, she told me. Well more or less.”

“Fine, an expert in Hermione then.”

“I’m a lot of things but definitely not that.”

“Rubbish. You know her better than anyone,” Ron said taking Harry aback. He stared at the red head for a moment.

“You seriously think so?”

“Of course, everyone does. You know her better than anyone just like she knows you. Seems pretty obvious to anyone but you two,” Ron paused looking at Harry intently, “Do you like her Harry?”

“What? Ron…of course I like Hermione but as a friend.”

“You told me after the locket was destroyed you loved her like a sister, is that still true?” He asked confusing Harry more.

“I suppose so, yeah. I’ve never had a real sister, I could be wrong but I don’t like her in the way you’re thinking of. Okay?” Harry told him. Ron didn’t seemed quite convinced though despite it being the truth, “I’m serious.”

“Well what is everyone supposed to think? You two decide you’re going to start your careers and practically lives together at Hogwarts. Always around each other.”

“Has it ever been any different Ron? You could still join us. They have jobs open that aren’t teaching.”

“What and be Flinch? No thanks, besides George needs me here. He needs someone to look out for him. He hasn’t been the same since…well you know,” Ron said with a sigh scratching the back of his neck. Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

“I understand, completely. If we even get the jobs, we’ll be back whenever we can. I promise,” Harry tried to reassure him. Ron nodded a bit with a smile. He continuingly impressed Harry with how quickly he’d grown up in the past few months, how he had really stepped up to the plate for his older brother.

“Yeah well, try not to have too much fun without me,” He said playfully shoving Harry a bit who laughed.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Harry!” Hermione’s voice suddenly came from outside the door. Ron shrugged a bit and opened it to Hermione standing there out of breath with letters in her hands, “There you are. George said you two would be back here. We got the responses!”

“Wait, why did you get mine?” Harry asked maneuvering around boxes to get to them.

“Not sure, I guess they assumed you’d be with me,” She said quickly handing him his letter. Harry didn’t fail to miss the pointed look from Ron. He shot a look back before focusing back on the letter, only to realize he was shaking. He hadn’t known how important this was to him before now, but now he felt like he was going to be sick.

“Looking a little pale there, mate. You alright?” Ron asked steadying him.

“I’m just nervous I guess,” He said trying to give them a smile only too realize Hermione looked as terrified as he was.

“Together?” She offered and he nodded.

“On three?”

“Yeah that sounds good. Ron…will you count?”

“Alright. 1…2…3.”

The two ripped open their letters and gingerly unfolded the papers. Harry forced himself to look at the writing

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for the role as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…_

That’s all he could get through before he nervously glanced at Hermione, her eyes swimming with tears he feared the worst before her face broke into a smile.

“Both?” He asked and she nodded clutching the letter to her chest.

“Both. You?”

“Yeah,” He said breathlessly as she threw her arms around him. He felt like picking her up and spinning her but thought better of it in the cramped store room.

“Congratulations, really,” Ron told them sincerely when their hug broke. Hermione smiled and hugged him too, shocking his ears bright red. Harry laughed a bit as Hermione pulled back.

“I can’t believe it, we actually did it,” Harry said a bit bemused at the whole idea.

“It says here that we’ll be sort of trainees. We’ll teach years one through three, that’s a pretty good idea actually. Don’t want to give us too much too soon after all,” Hermione spoke as she skimmed more of the letter, “And we’ll need to check in at the school on August 1st for a training session, start of move-in, and class preparation.”

“August 1st? That’s in a week.”

“Well we better get packing then,” Hermione said in a cheerful matter-of-fact tone.

“A week ahead of time?” Ron questioned.

“Well I’d rather not stay up all night the night before, unlike you,” She said, though not venomously like she used to but much more teasingly.

“Oh I’m not that bad,” Ron countered as they began walking to the main part of the shop.

“You always have to have your mother owl what you forgot Ronald.”

“Not all the time.”

“Let’s see, there was the textbook in first year, almost _all_ your undergarments in second year, third year was-”

“Alright alright, that’s enough,” Ron grumbled. Harry smiled at the two; it finally felt like old times again, for the first time in ages.

“I better get back to my parents, tell them the good news,” Hermione said with a smile.

“See you later Hermione. I’ll be in the store room if you need me Harry,” Ron said before departing. Hermione looked at him expectantly like he was supposed to say something.

“I should really stop by sometime, say hi to your parents again. If they’re not still mad at me…” He said awkwardly.

“Oh no, they’re not. They understand…sort of. As much as you can without being there I guess. They know you wouldn’t ever try and get me hurt on purpose.”

“Good. Because I wouldn’t.”

“I know,” She said simply making Harry shift uncomfortably.

“Look Hermione…I wanted to thank you for giving me this opportunity. It means a lot.”

“You’re more than welcome,” She said with a sweet smile though Harry still felt like his expression of gratitude was lacking. So he had decided to do something he had never done before and he leaned over kissing her cheek.

“Thank you,” He said when he pulled back. Her eyes were wide as she slowly reach up and touched her cheek as a red glow appeared on them.

“I uh…well I’ll see you later, right?” She asked still looking a bit bewildered.

“Yeah…” Harry said slowly with a nod.

“Right well er…bye,” Hermione said quickly before practically darting out the shop door.

“Bye?” Harry said to himself confused at her behavior. He turned around only to see George on the stairs leaning on the rail.

“Moooring,” He said with a smile, “Did I interrupt something?”

“No she was just leaving,” Harry smiled back. George must’ve been why Hermione darted out so quickly, Harry knew he was kind of embarrassed when Hermione had kissed him on the cheek in front of people.

“Heard the news, congrats mate. Just could you do me a favor?”

“Sure what is it?”

“Encourage those kids who want to be like Fred and I. Can you do that? Make sure they’re not put down for their ideas? In honor of Fred if anything else.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Harry promised.

“Thanks mate…” George gave him a small smile before heading back to his office. Harry glanced at the old moving poster of the two of them on the back wall giving them a nod before heading back into the back room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought with a review!


	3. Return to Hogwarts

August 1st had come a lot sooner than Harry anticipated. He had stayed up the entire night before, not packing for he had done that days ago and his suitcase was sitting by the door but pacing. Harry had been pacing up and down the stairs so many times he’d lost count since he had gotten home from his birthday party at the Burrow and now with Hermione arriving any moment he paced the long entrance hallway.

Right as the clock struck 7:00 am Harry heard a knock at the door and Hermione call his name. With a wave of his hand it swung open as he moved towards the dining room at the end of the hall.

“Morning Harry I—What’s wrong?” He heard Hermione’s bags drop to the floor and the door close. He kept moving towards the dining room.

“This was a bad idea Hermione, you should go without me,” Harry said feeling the knots in his chest tighten and his stomach started feeling uneasy.

“Harry, I’m not going without you,” Her footsteps were quickly catching up to him as he braced himself on the dining room table.

“I can’t go back, I just…can’t,” His voice wavered and his grip tightened on the table, his knuckles turning white as he clenched to stop himself from rocking back and forth on his feet. He felt as if he was about to fall to the floor the panic he was feeling too much to bear.

And then Hermione reached him, she touched his shoulder before her hand moved to his hair. His eyes closed and his shoulders relaxed, a deep and shaky breath escaping his body. The panic was still echoing dully in his head but the knots in his chest began to loosen and his stomach settled. Her hand moved from his hair to his other shoulder till she had him in a half hug.

“It’s okay Harry…I know you’re scared. I was too when I went back. I was worried about what I’d see, if I would just keep seeing their faces,” She spoke softly almost inaudibly. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, she was blurry due to his horrible vision but he could still make out the glistening in her brown eyes.

“Did you?”

“Yes I did for a while. I know that’s not what you want to hear but if you’re anything like me then yeah you’ll see them. It’s difficult at first but…eventually you heal, you remember the good times more than the bad. Maybe we’ll even make new memories to drive out the old. How does that sound?”

Harry smiled a little and nodded, “Sounds great actually…”

“Good, now let’s go before we’re late,” Hermione said pulling away. Harry pushed away from the table and gave her a small smile.

She gave him a grin in return before going to pick her bags up. Harry followed her to the front door and saw Kreacher coming down the staircase.

“Hey Kreacher, we’re going to be off now,” He told the elf with a smile.

“If you get lonely you’re more than welcome to visit us or you can stay with the house elves in the kitchens at Hogwarts,” Hermione offered to which Kreacher gave what Harry swore could’ve been a smile.

“Master Harry, Mistress Hermione, Kreacher wishes you a good trip,” The old elf said in the most casual form of address they could ever get him to use before bowing to them.

“Kreacher there’s really no need to bow-” Hermione started before Harry touched her arm knowing it wouldn’t change no matter what she said.

“We’ll be back in a few days, it’s just ordination.  See you later Kreacher.”

“Take care of yourself!” Hermione said kindly as Kreacher waved them goodbye. Harry grabbed his suitcase then Hermione’s hand and with a pop they were in Hogsmeade appearing directly on the road leading up to the castle.

The knots in Harry’s chest returned quickly as he looked up at the castle looming over them. Hermione squeezed his hand but didn’t let go and with a swish of her wand caused their luggage to float behind them before guiding him to the castle.

When they arrived at the gate they were surprised to find a small group of muttering house elves awaiting them.

“Miss! Miss!” They called excitedly upon seeing Hermione waving their little arms to her. Harry looked over at her surprised and raised an eyebrow. Last time Harry had checked all house elves avoided her and her wild attempts to free them.

“I realized that they didn’t need freeing, this is what they love to do. So…I just decided to be their friend. I visited them all the time. They call me ‘Miss’ despite my protests.”

“That’s great Hermione,” Harry smiled at her; she grinned back before they entered the gates. Hermione immediately bent down and said hi to them, all by name. He smiled at her compassion, it always astounded him.

As he watched her he began to feel a small tugging at the hem of his jacket, he looked down to see a little elf with a big nose and large brown eyes, the only one truly dressed in anything other than a pristine white flour sack as she wore many socks, a skirt, a blouse, and not to mention a lot of familiar knitted hats he’d seen Hermione knit together years ago.

“Winky! It’s so good to see you,” He said recognizing the elf immediately; he knelt down on one knee to her level. She looked much better than she had the last time he’d seen her, sober actually.

“Hello Harry Potter, sir. Can Winky take your bags for you?” She asked her voice soft and weary.

“Of course you can, if that’s what you want to do,” He told her with a small smile. She looked up at him her brown eyes glazed with tears.

“Winky has stopped drinking Butterbeer sir. D-Dobby would’ve wanted her too…” She sniffled wiping her nose on her sleeve. Harry felt his throat tighten at the name of the green-eyed elf.

“Yeah…yeah, he would be really proud of you Winky. Hermione and I both are too.”

His words seemed to have unleashed waterworks as the little elf began bawling, her whole body shook like a leaf then unexpectantly she threw her thin arms around Harry beginning to sob.

Harry sat shocked, unsure how to handle a crying elf much less a crying girl. He looked at Hermione for guidance but she looked as heartbroken as he felt. The other elves rushed over to try and pull her off him but Harry stopped them. He slowly put his hands around the small elf and held her as she cried.

“I miss him too…” Was all he could manage to say as she sniffled. Hermione was suddenly kneeling at his side putting a hand on Winky.

“We’re here for you, come see us anytime Winky. Okay?”

Winky nodded and pulled away from Harry trying to compose herself again.

“Harry Potter sir and Miss are too kind…Winky will get your bags now like a good house elf.”

“You’re always a good elf Winky, don’t forget that,” Hermione said, the elf just nodded to her before she and the others gathered their bags and disappeared.

“Well that was…difficult,” Harry muttered causing Hermione to nod in agreement before taking his hand again.

“Come on, let’s get up to the castle.”

The two walked almost the entire way in silence, only occasionally did Hermione speak to talk about some new addition that had been added to the castle grounds when they passed it. A small memorial statue, or even a new tree to cut through the thick anxiety hanging over Harry.

As they got closer to the castle doors the more Harry’s stomach twisted and churned, he wanted to run the other way as fast as possible but Hermione’s grip on his hand made it impossible. Soon they were right in front of the doors and Harry felt like he was going to be sick. He shook his head adamantly as he tried to back away from it.

“Hermione this is a really bad idea. I shouldn’t be here…” He tried to pull his hand from her grasp.

“Harry. Harry look at me,” She used her free hand to cup his face and forced him to make eye contact with her, “You _can_ do this. I know you can. You trust me right?”

“What? Yeah of course I trust you. What kind of question is that?”

“Then trust me now. It will be difficult but you’re not alone. I’m here for you.”

He stared into her eyes for a moment before nodded slightly. She gave his hand a squeeze before placing the other on the door to push. At her lightest touch the heavy door swung open to the unmistakable Entrance Hall.

Images of rubble and spell marks flashed across Harry’s mind. The sound of Professor Trelawney dropping crystal balls from the balcony, the glass smashing on the floor or a follower of Voldemort’s head, echoed in his ears. Harry blinked and when he opened his eyes none of that was in the hall, it looked the same as it always had like nothing had ever happened. In fact Professor McGonagall was standing there by the doors to the Great Hall, how had he not seen her before?

He looked over at Hermione and realized she had been waiting for him to process stepping into the hall. He nodded to her and together they walked over to his old Transfiguration professor.

“Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. It is lovely to see you again,” McGonagall said with a rare smile seemingly directed particularly at Harry.

“Hello Professor,” He said smiling back a little, “Thank you for taking me back.”

“Just try not to get into too much trouble, Potter.”

“No promises,” He said and was surprised to get a slight chuckle out of her before she shook both of their hands.

“Go on in and meet the staff, we have a few more to arrive.”

Harry and Hermione nodded to the Headmistress before walking by her into the Great Hall. Hermione once again stopped as Harry saw glimpses of people lying on the floor in rows, faces he knew, crying in his ears. He held his eyes shut, he didn’t want to open them to the battle.

“Stay with me Harry, it’s okay. What your seeing is the past, not today. Open your eyes,” Hermione said quietly to him, Harry breathed and slowly opened his eyes to the familiar Great Hall lined with tables. Teachers stood around chatting, Harry smiled at the sight of Hagrid standing heads over them.

The pair walked forward into the group together and were introduced to multiple new professors and also greeted the old. Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and was surprised when he turned around to see the face of Neville Longbottom looking at him.

“Neville! What are you doing here mate?” Harry asked shaking his hand happily.

“I’m the new Herbology teacher under Professor Sprout. I heard you and Hermione are Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Congrats.”

“No congrats to you, that’s great. You’ll be a great teacher.”

“So will you, you were good enough to actually teach me after all.”

“Thanks Neville, for everything.”

“Welcome Harry. Hagrid was looking for you by the way, best say hi before he gets too impatient.”

“Thanks for the tip,” Harry said with a smile before Neville walked away. Hermione joined him as he moved through the crowd towards Hagrid. The large man beamed at them as they approached.

“Harry! Hermione! It’s good to have you lot back,” His voiced boomed through the hall.

“It’s good to be back,” Hermione said giving him a half hug.

“How are ya two getting along anyways?” He asked as Harry gave him a half hug as well.

“Alright, coming back hasn’t gone as smooth as I hoped though.”

“Oh I bet not. This is your first time back since the battle isn’t it?” Harry only nodded in response, “Well you’ll have to stop by sometime. The old place has been completely redone since the fire.”

“Yeah I’ll have to do that,” Harry smiled a bit at him. Hagrid glanced over his head into the crowd and his eyes widened.

“I almost forgot, I wanted to introduce you two to someone. This here is Timothy Cohan,” Hagrid gestured behind Harry, when he turned around he saw a lad about his age with floppy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that shown through the grey rectangular glasses in front of them. He looked like an odd adventuring sort with a blue hoodie, grey knee length trench coat, and a pair Converse with the Union Jack printed on them.

“You can call me Tim for short,” The man, Tim, said in a clear American accent.

“You’re American…?” Harry asked admittedly rather rudely but Tim just laughed, “I’m sorry that was rude, I’m Harry.”

“I know who you both are, Hagrid has told me everything I didn’t already know.”

“Wait, you look awfully familiar but I don’t remember an American in school with us,” Hermione pondered as he shook both their hands.

“I was in your year, but in Ravenclaw. I transferred in during third year. You might have seen me with Fred and George, or even Luna; hung out with her a bit,” Tim shrugged in a rather laid back attitude.

“Yeah, weren’t you beater for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team fifth and sixth year?” Tim nodded with a smile, “You think we would’ve heard of an American transfer student…” Harry said glancing at Hermione.

“Well what’s so exciting about a transfer student when Sirius Black is possibly loose in the castle? By the time it all settled down I was old news, not too worth sharing.”

“Are you here for one of the professorships?” Hermione asked him curiously.

“I’m assisting Hagrid in teaching. I’m not here to take his spot though, no worries. I’m just here to get more experience handing magical creatures. I want to be a Magizoologist like Newt Scamander.”

“A pursuit of knowledge is always a noble one,” Hermione said with a smile. Tim looked at her curiously.

“Sure you weren’t supposed to be a Ravenclaw?” He joked a bit and she shook her head.

“Oh no, I think I was in the right house.”

“If you insist,” Tim said smiling just as Professor McGonagall walked into the room and claimed everyone’s attention.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts, professors, and welcome our new staff as well. With more of the school repaired and open I am confident this castle will feel more like home than ever before,” McGonagall began reminding Harry of when Hermione had wrote to him during her first term last year about how the school was only open on the first four floors and the common rooms, the rest had to be rebuilt still. His mind wondered what floors were open now, if his room would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts room on the third floor or somewhere else.

He was brought out of his thoughts by people talking and dispersing, his gaze shot to Hermione quickly.

“Wait what happened? What did she say?” He asked. Hermione gave him a concerned looked but quickly saw it had nothing to do with past horrors and just rolled her eyes with a smile.

“You may want to start paying better attention Harry. She said all but a few corridors on the sixth and seventh floors are open and we, as junior staff, will be meeting with the head professors in our subjects who will tell us the details of our course material.”

“Right…so who’s my head professor?” Hermione pointed across the room to a tall broad shouldered silver haired man.

“Professor Rickman, he was a retired Auror but was kind enough to come out of retirement to teach.”

Harry nodded to her but realization gripped him of his situation, “Hermione I’ll have to go with him, without you…”

“I know Harry, you’ll be just fine. Remember what’s in the present and what’s in the past. Okay?” Harry nodded to her anxiously, Hermione gave him a reassuring smile before squeezing his hand and going into the crowd toward a mousy little women who must’ve been the current Transfiguration professor.

“Break a leg,” He heard Tim say behind him, Harry shot him a bewildered look. The American smiled, “It’s an expression. Means good luck.”

“Thanks then…” Harry nodded a bit to him before making his way across the room to Professor Rickman. He approached the man feeling a bit uncomfortable, “Hello Sir, I’m Harry Potter.”

“I’d have to be living under a rock to not know who you are,” The tall man smiled and shook Harry’s hand, “I’m Bernard Rickman, ex Auror and current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher but I’m sure someone already told you that. Come with me I’ll show you your office, quarters, and around the classroom.”

“Thank you Sir,” Harry said following him out of the Great Hall. He tried to keep his eyes mostly focused on Professor Rickman’s back as they climbed stairs and walked through the halls. He had finally got back inside the castle he didn’t need them firing him before he even started because he was acting like a nutter.

“I have to thank you Mr. Potter, not just for saving the Wizarding World but for stepping in. Hopefully in two years’ time I’ll be back in Spain for my retirement.”

“You think I’ll be ready to teach everyone in two years?”

“Honestly I think you could teach me now, you did defeat Voldemort after all. Have more experience and credibility than most of us Aurors,” Rickman paused and looked at him intently, “Why aren’t you an Auror anyhow?”

“I turned nineteen yesterday Sir. I’ve had enough fighting for a lifetime,” Harry told him sincerely.

“You have the eyes and soul of someone far older than me Mr. Potter, so does your friend Miss Granger.”

Harry nodded slowly knowing the look in his best friends eyes, “I know…”

The older man gave him a sad smile when they reached the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

“Let’s begin with the tutorial then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely the most challenging chapter to write so far. As I was drafting it up I got the news about Alan Rickman, it broke my heart. And as this chapter heavily focuses on the ones lost in the war I thought there was no better place for my tribute to him. I hope you all enjoyed it :)


	4. The Start of Term

Professor Rickman had told Harry so much information his mind began to buzz. Where his quarters were, how staff scheduling worked, and lots about the required curriculum though there was a few personal adjustments Harry thought about making on that. When he asked the professor if adding certain things would be alright the man agreed as long as he got the requirements done.

After hours of going over just the basics in information, dinner was called and Harry made his way back to the Great Hall alone, reading notes on the curriculum Rickman had given him. He certainly didn’t remember learning so much about dangerous magical creatures in his first three years and how few relevant defensive spells there seemed to be. He would definitely be moving up the stunning spell and shield charm a few years, those were mandatory for him and the system far underestimated the student’s abilities to cast them. He would have to apologize to George for taking away some of his protective charm clothing costumers later.

As he walked he made notes on the papers, spells he wanted to cover and other such things. His feet had just hit the first floor when an all too familiar voice called his name.

“Harry, how’d it go?” Hermione asked him excitedly as she met up with him.

“Great, actually. I was just looking over the subjects...I think I’m going to have to read our old textbooks again; I hardly remember half the details on these creatures.”

“Well you don’t have to worry; I brought all of our old books. You can just borrow mine,” Hermione said cheerfully as they continued walking down to dinner. Harry smiled at her,

“Of course you still have our old books,”

She blushed at his comment her face ducking behind a curtain of her hair, “It is a bit strange isn’t it?”

“No not at all. You’re always prepared. It’s brilliant,” He told her truthfully as she smiled tucking her hair back behind her ear.

They continued chatting about the current professors and plans they had for their own lessons as they made it into the Entrance Hall. Upon their arrival one of the large doors swung open and Tim walked in, looking quite tired and covered near head to toe in mud.

“What happened to you?” Harry asked hardly able to suppress his snort of laughter causing Hermione to whack his arm lightly.

“Are you alright Tim?” She asked and he nodded brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

“Yeah I’m fine. Witherwings, Hagrid’s hippogriff, was being a bit fidgety when I tried to groom him. He knocked me right back into a pile of mud. At least I really hope it was mud…” He smiled sheepishly at the two of them but then looked confused as they shared knowing glances of Witherwings’ true identity as Buckbeak, they smiled briefly at each other before Tim interrupted them, “Um…did I miss something or are you two telepaths?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Tim. Now we can’t have you dirtying the halls,” Hermione said whipping her wand out of her coat before saying, “ _Scourgify_ ,” in a clear voice causing all the mud that caked Tim to vanish.

“Wow! Thanks, Hermione. That’s a really useful spell. Where’d you learn it?” Tim asked and Hermione gave a characteristic eye roll.

“ _Standard Book of Spells_ , chapter three. Honestly did you two even read our textbooks in school?” She asked, shooting looks at both of them. Harry and Tim just glanced at each other before shaking their heads causing Hermione to groan before proceeding into the Great Hall. Harry just laughed a bit before following with Tim close behind.

Harry couldn’t remember the last time he had such an enjoyable dinner; he talked and laughed with Hermione, Neville, and Tim while Tim especially shared some interesting stories about growing up in the States.

The hall was alive and vibrant causing the thoughts of the war to remain at bay. Soon, though, the lights began to dim and the four headed together to the area of the castle where their rooms were. They had quickly learned for themselves that all extra staff rooms were in the east wing of the fourth floor for the junior professors like them.

“Tomorrow during our break we should totally play Exploding Snap,” Tim was saying as they approached the rooms.

“As long as we don’t disturb Hermione while she’s reading. That’s never a good idea,” Harry said with a smile.

“While that is true, I won’t be reading. I’ll be playing too, if you don’t mind that is,” Hermione smiled back at him.

“Really?” Neville asked surprised.

“Yeah, I’ve been doing plenty of new things recently and I think I should keep that going. It’s turned out pretty well so far,” She smiled at the lot of them impressing Harry with this new confidence she was showing. He had never seen her when she wasn’t stressed beyond all reason due to classes or worry over him. If this confident Hermione was what she was like without that weight he could certainly get used to it.

“Wow, inspiring and smart. You’re a great combination,” Tim told her with a smile causing her to go slightly pink.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Timothy,” She said smiling back at him. Harry’s eyes darted between them unsure what to make of the exchange. Whatever the feeling was, it wasn’t pleasant.

“You’d be surprised,” Tim grinned as they made it to their doors.

“Well, this is goodnight then?” Neville said suppressing a yawn.

“Especially for you. You look like you’re about to pass out,” Harry told him.

“Long day with the Mandrakes…night,” He mumbled before heading down the hall.

“Night, Neville!” Hermione called after him before turning back to them, “Well, it _is_ getting late, and we better turn in. Early day tomorrow and all.”

Harry watched curiously as she hesitated to leave, wringing her hands together as if waiting for something to happen before she turned to Tim.

“Hey, Tim, could you give Harry and I have a moment?” She asked and he nodded.

“Yeah of course. Goodnight,” Tim said, giving them a casual two-finger salute off his brow before going into a room a few doors down.

“Everything okay Hermione?” Harry asked her concerned. She wasn’t usually like this.

“Everything’s…amazing. Oh Harry, I just really wanted to thank you for coming back with me. I know it wasn’t easy and I just, I really appreciate it,” She said smiling sweetly at him causing a genuine smile to appear on his.

“We could go around and around thanking each other for things I’m sure, I’m just glad we’re together even after everything we’ve been through,” He said smiling at her and quickly found her lunging at him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“We did it…Harry, we’re actually here. We made it to life after Voldemort,” She whispered into his shoulder. He felt as if a massive weight just came off both their shoulders at her words and a heavy sigh of relief released from her. She was right, he may live on in their nightmares but in reality they were free from him, free to live a life without his threating presence hanging over them, and suddenly Harry found his own sigh of relief escaping.

He wasn’t really sure how long they stood there like that but eventually Hermione pulled away, her eyes glistening with tears Harry could only assume were happy ones.

“The girl’s rooms are the next corridor over so…I’ll be going. Goodnight Harry,” She beamed at him, the kind of smile that made him feel warm inside.

“Goodnight Hermione,” He told her with his own smile.

She got a curious look on her face he’d never seen before but then she just smiled and walked past him back up the hallway. He watched her till she turned the corner but not before she glanced back at him with a grin and a wave.

“Hey Harry,” He heard from behind him and whipped around to see Tim sticking his head out of his room.

“We’re you listening in on us?” Harry asked surprised, if not a little annoyed.

“No, well sort of. I was just listening for when she left,” He said stepping out of his room. Harry raised an eyebrow at him his curiosity trumping his annoyance.

“Why?”

“I just wanted you to know despite some of my remarks I’m not coming onto her, I promise. I’m just a proud flatterer. My mom says I’m very self-aware,” He grinned at Harry who just stared at him a bit blankly.

“Why are you telling me this?” He asked and it was Tim’s turn to look confused.

“Because you’re her boyfriend and I don’t want you to think I’m flirting with her?” He said sounding a bit unsure of himself now.

Harry’s own confusion broke as he realized the all too familiar situation, “No Hermione and I, weren’t not, she’s not my girlfriend.”

“Really?” Tim said his face full of genuine surprise, “Fooled me for sure.”

“Well we’re not, so if you want to flirt with her, go ahead,” He said but instantly cringed and kicked himself mentally. That was definitely not what he meant to say. Though truthfully he wasn’t sure what he meant, but it certainly wasn’t that.

“Um…okay…” Tim said raising an eyebrow at him.

“But she is my best friend, so if you do wrong by her I’ll have to…you know…teach you a lesson,” Harry said botching the speech Ron gave to him about Ginny, “And I…I defeated Lord Voldemort so…there.”

“…’Kay, well, I’m probably only going to be here this year so you don’t have to worry. I wasn’t planning on getting in a relationship,” Tim said leaning on his door frame, his arms crossed casually across his chest.

“Alright, er…good talk then. Night,” Harry said quickly passing Tim towards his room. He heard the American call a goodnight back to him before Harry darted inside his door.

While he was instantly impressed with the cozily lit chamber that had full living area with a roaring fire, attached bedroom, and a private bath Harry wanted nothing more than to hit his head against something quite hard. He couldn’t believe he made even defeating one of the darkest wizards of all time sound so lame.

While he got ready for bed he grumbled to himself about just how ridiculous he must’ve sounded but as he lay on his back staring up at the ceiling he thought of the curious and unfamiliar look on Hermione’s face. The image of her brown eyes boring into his green with unknown thoughts stewing inside being the last thing see saw before he fell into unconsciousness.

The next morning Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast to find Tim and Hermione already there chatting pleasantly. He approached, hesitantly at first, but Tim just gave him a wink and he relaxed knowing they’d just pretend that whole thing last night never happened.

“Morning,” Harry said sitting down beside Hermione who promptly beamed at him.

“Morning Harry. Tim was just telling me about some interesting magical creatures he wants to encounter one day. One’s the Kraken. Can you believe that?” She said smiling at him passing him a plate of food she knew he liked, eggs (scrambled), toast, bacon, etc, which he took gratefully.

“Really? You know we have a giant squid in the lake right?” He asked Tim starting to cut his toast.

“Oh yeah, I’m on pretty good terms with it actually. You two should come along while I feed it sometime, it really is fascinating.”

“It sounds fun, what do you say Harry?” She asked turning to him just as he swallowed some eggs.

“Yeah sounds great,” He said grabbing another piece of toast then smiled at Hermione’s pointed look.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him with a smile before turning back to Timothy, they continued talking about the day’s plan. Breakfast, professorship training, lunch, more training, dinner, then finally free time before bed. A basic schedule that lasted them for the next three days of their instruction period. After so much information was packed into their heads they were released to enjoy the rest of summer until September 1st when they were required to report back if not sooner.

Harry spent those next weeks with Hermione in Grimmauld Place, cleaning it up as much as they could before returning to the school, together along with Crookshanks, four days before the start of the new term. They played games like Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess with Tim and Neville, not to mention a few pick-up games of Quidditch but Hermione sat out on those, still choosing to read a book on the bleachers instead despite Harry’s pleas to give it a try.

Those days flew by as well and in a blink of an eye Harry found himself standing in the Entrance Hall on the evening of start of term waiting for Hermione. He checked his watch anxiously, Professor McGonagall had said the train would be arriving in Hogsmeade station in twenty minutes so to be ready in the Great Hall by then, and that was ten minutes ago. He found his stomach churning and head spinning, but it wasn’t the same type of anxiety he felt stepping back into these halls but rather one mixed with almost…excitement.

His mind flashed back to all the times he caught that first glimpse of Hogwarts on the train as he arrived back for another year. A smile coming to his face as he pictured the first year’s gob smacked faces seeing the castle for the first time. This was that feeling, the feeling of coming back to school, seeing all his friends again, playing Quidditch. This was a feeling of coming home.

“Harry, why aren’t you in the hall yet?” He turned to see Hermione coming down the steps and a smile escaped him. She was quite professional looking with her black oxfords and grey slacks but she also had a fitted long black coat, crème sweater, and a light pink blouse underneath so she didn’t look too strict. Her bushy hair was simple, groomed, with two thick strands from either side pulled back and tied overtop the rest of her hair that cascaded down her back.

“I was waiting for you,” He answered simply as he watched her. She looked particularly nervous biting her bottom lip lightly as she glanced at the large Great Hall doors. Her eyes drifted back to him and did a double take before speaking again.

“Why are you looking at me like that? I look horrible don’t I? Oh first impressions are so important, what if I look too strict? Or not strict enough? What if-”

“Hermione…” Harry said trying to get her attention but she continued her distressed rambling, “Hermione…Hermione. You look great!” The raise of his voice caught her attention, she looked surprised at first then waved him off.

“Oh Harry, you’re just being nice.”

“But I’m serious…” He tried to say only for his words to get over run with her own.

“I mean, it is very kind of you but after everything we’ve been through you can be brutally honest with me,” She said giving him a pointed look which he returned with a firm nod.

“Okay I will.”

“Great, go ahead then,” She said bracing herself for his words.

“You look amazing and they’re going to love you,” He said sincerely. She looked a bit confused by his words at first, as if struggling to process.

“I…well…you mean that Harry?” She asked her eyes searching his for a trace of a lie, though he knew they wouldn’t find one.

“Of course. Like you said, brutally honest,” He grinned and she blushed a shade of pink far deeper than her blouse color.

“Oh, um…then, thank you,” She looked up at him, then looked him over probably quite unimpressed with the brown shoes, grey pants, t-shirt, jumper, and black jacket combo he was sporting but smiled anyway, “You don’t look too bad yourself Mr. Potter.”

“ _Sure_ I don’t, but thanks,” He said with a smile causing her to laugh and take his extended hand as they walked into the Great Hall together.

To say Harry wasn’t at least slightly giddy would be a lie. As a kid he always wondered what the view was like at the professor’s table and as the older students started coming in from the train he couldn’t help but lean over to Hermione whispering, “This is so cool,” causing her to giggle into her hand in her struggle to remain professional.

Together they watched the first years come in, led by Professor Sprout, the current Deputy Headmistress, and stand in front of the hall looking nervously at the old Sorting Hat. It looked far more worse for wear than all the years Harry remembered. Scrapped and covered with patches and burns the hat was scarred by the war just as much as anyone else. He glanced at Neville as the flash of him pulling out the sword from the hat and slicing the head off Voldemort’s great snake played in his mind, when Neville looked at him inquisitively Harry just smiled gesturing with his head towards the hat and making a discreet swinging motion with his hands, the action causing Neville to beam proudly.

Sitting back in his chair, Harry watched as each child took their place on the stool. He tried to remember their names and faces as Professor Sprout spoke them but he learned quickly it was pointless as he could barely keep up. One glance at Hermione though and he was confident she’d already memorized them all.

After the last child Professor McGonagall stood from her chair her mere presence griping the attention of the students and staff alike.

“Welcome students, old and new, to another year at Hogwarts. These last few years have been trying, there is no doubt, but every day we work to restore Hogwarts to it’s full glory once more. Restorations have nearly been completed for the entire castle except for a few corridors on the sixth and seventh floor. They will be marked appropriately. Any student caught out of bounds will receive detention,” McGonagall spoke in her firm tone. Harry knew only the most foolhardy students would dare cross her. She cleared her throat briefly before continuing,

“I would also like to address our new staff members. Please stand when I call your name. As our older students may be able to tell we have nearly doubled in size due to our new professors who will be teaching years one through three in their designated subjects. Our first new member to my right Mr. Timothy Cohen, assistant to Professor Hagrid’s Care of Magical Creatures class,” Timothy stood giving one of his casual salutes to the students a few of who muttered curiously, “Next is Professor Neville Longbottom of Herbology,” As he stood small whispers and a few gasps could be heard through the halls as a few of the eldest students recognized the name of the boy who ran the rebel Dumbledore’s Army while Hogwarts was under Death Eater control.

“Professor Hermione Granger,” The muttering and gasps intensified as Hermione stood, Harry was sure they couldn’t believe their eyes; a member of the Golden Trio here at Hogwarts. The whispers became a loud buzzing as Harry saw all the students focus move to Hermione’s left, to him sitting there trying not to draw attention to himself.

“And Professor Harry Potter,” Harry stood as the sound swelled, the room full of gasps and cries of “Is it really him!?”, students craned over each other to catch a glimpse. Harry looked over at Hermione who gave him a smile that was an interesting cross between sympathetic and minorly amused.

“Quiet, settle down now,” McGonagall’s stern voice echoed the hall, the children sitting down at her voice as did the professors, “Now that that’s settled I must ask that you keep your gawking quiet and to a minimum. Please enjoy the feast.”

Finally it was what Harry had really been waiting for, a Hogwarts feast. The food appeared and the familiar gasp of first year’s shock mixed with the groan of the tables from the extra weight caused a smile to break on Harry’s face from ear to ear. He filled his plate and began eating, painfully aware of the hundreds of eyes staring at him as he chatted with Hermione.

They even caught one group of children at the front of the Gryffindor table pointing at them and whispering with their heads together. Hermione just met their eyes and gave a small wave, Harry followed in suit, causing the kids to retreat to their dinner red faced and averting their eyes.

Soon enough everyone begin to slow, full of food, just in time for dessert to appear in front of them. A pie shaped treat appeared between Harry and Hermione’s plates that Harry quickly recognized as his favorite, chocolate treacle tart. He gave Hermione an inquisitive look and she gave him a sheepish smile in return.

“I may have mentioned to the house elves it was your favorite,” She said causing him to smile and her cheeks to flush ever so slightly. He gestured to the tart and upon her nod he cut a piece for her then another for himself.

Before long the tone of the room began to shift again. The second wave of excitement died down into quieter conversations as bursting stomachs and the late hour began to overcome everyone. McGonagall released the students and directed the first years to follow their prefects towards the common room. As they left Harry suppressed a yawn, more than grateful he didn’t have to make any round around the castle tonight.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Tim left the hall together after the students departed, collectively tired and stuffed with food. Drowsily they all made their way back to their wing of the castle, groggy smiles and mumbled goodnights were shared before going to their room. It was only when Harry’s head hit the pillow did he fully realize he would be teaching classes tomorrow, the nerves barely had a chance to awaken before he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Next time: Class is in session! Super excited to get to Professor Potter, hope to see you there :)


	5. Class is in Session

Walking out of the Great Hall the next morning after breakfast caused Harry’s nerves to awaken in full, his stomach began doing backflips once again. Hermione seemed to have quickly picked up on it as she put a hand on his arm.

“You’ll do great Harry, it’s just first years.”

“Actually my first class is the third years at ten…” He admitted causing Hermione to give him a look of slight pity.

“Hey, don’t worry, first years or third, they’ll be too dumbfounded you’re actually Harry Potter to pay attention to a word coming out of your mouth,” Tim offered up.

“Oh thanks, that makes me feel loads better,” Harry growled a bit.

“Harry,” Hermione said in that tone of her’s.

He sighed, “Sorry Tim…I’m just nervous.”

“I understand, we’re cool. Now, I have to go feed the Knarls before today’s lesson or they get a little nippy. See you later,” Tim said before going for the door, just before leaving he called over his shoulder, “Break a leg!”

Hermione looked at Harry with a very similar look of bewilderment he had had upon first hearing the phrase.

“Apparently it’s an expression wishing you luck,” He explained and she nodded a bit before they began walking up the stairs together. The two stopped on the first floor and turned towards each other. Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Good luck Harry. You’ll be amazing. Just like always.”

“Since when have I ever been amazing?” He asked and she laughed a bit shaking her head.

“You’ll never see it will you?”

“You’re the brilliant one, Hermione, not me,” She sighed rolling her eyes with a smile that told him she thought he was being ridiculous. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before stepping back.

“You’ve got this Harry, I believe in you,” She gave him one last smile before walking away towards her own classroom. Her words filled Harry’s chest with warm courage that settled his nerves, if only temporarily. He began his way up to the classroom skipping two steps at a time.

Upon arriving in the classroom he saw it was devoid of people but was thankful when he saw the enchanted blocks and spell dummies were still sitting in the corner like he and Hermione had left them yesterday when preparing for his practical based classes, he never did like tests or papers so he was going to avoid it as much as possible.

“Ah, Professor Potter, you’re in early,” Harry whipped around and saw Professor Rickman standing in the doorway.

“Oh uh…good morning, Sir. Did you need the room early? I was just going to set up before my first class.”

“No, Professor, you’re fine. I was hoping to catch you and maybe give you some advice if you want it.”

“Anything, Sir, is greatly appreciated. Trust me,” Harry said smiling hoping he didn’t look too nervous.

“First off, I know this is easier said than done but relax. You’ll be just fine. Stay calm and they won’t eat you alive. Promise.”

“What?” Harry asked sharply feeling the color drain from his face.

Rickman chuckled slightly, “It was a joke. Trick is to not keep them too long on the first day; they’ll be hearing syllabi and rules all day long. Not to mention your morning classes will still be waking up. Though you being well…you, might keep their attention more than your average teacher.”

“Well…what should I do then?”

“Try giving your second and third years the quizzes sitting on the desk, I like to do a quiz at the start of the year to see what they remember and what I may need to go over again. Understand?”

“Yeah…yeah, actually that’s not a bad idea.”

“Now for all your classes you’ll also need to introduce yourself in a more…personal manner than what they know from the papers, particularly the third years. They were just first years during the Battle of Hogwarts and they’re old enough now to look into it and learn about it for themselves. You might want to let them ask a few questions.”

“Like what?”

“Anything I suppose,” Rickman shrugged before continuing, “You don’t have to answer every single one asked, just give them the chance to ask. There are still a lot of holes in what happened during the war, particularly surrounding you. They’ll want to learn, and so there’s your hook into getting them to want to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts too.”

Harry nodded slowly taking in what the older man had said. Short class, to the point, syllabus, quiz, and let them ask questions. Finally the man crossed the few steps between them and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Above all, be yourself. Professors Granger and Longbottom inform me you’re a bit of a natural at this so that’s really all you can do,” Harry gave the man a small smile before nodding a bit.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You’re more than welcome, Professor. Good luck. Oh and don’t forget roll call,” He said before taking his leave. Harry wandered over to his desk, looking at the quizzes on top of it, one pile for the second years and the other for the third.  He slowly took his seat wondering if he would ever get used to the title of ‘Professor Potter’.

It wasn’t long before students came strolling into his classroom, the thirteen year olds awkwardly stood around for a few moments before choosing their desk, knowing full well that is where they’d be sitting for the rest of the year all while Harry read the same sentence in _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ over and over again, the nerves not allowing his brain to retain the words on the page.

Finally the bell rang and Harry closed the book with a small sigh of relief, thankful for not having to read the same word a hundred times more. Slowly he stood walking around the front of his desk and finally met the eyes of the twenty or so third years staring back at him with expectant eyes. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before speaking.

“Hello…I’m Harry Potter, your professor this year for Defense Against the Dark Arts and if you are not a third year Ravenclaw or Gryffindor then you’re in the wrong place,” He said with a small smile, earning himself a few chuckles, “You can address me as Professor, Professor Potter, or really Harry for all I care just don’t call me Sir. It makes me feel a bit old,” Again a few laughs came from his students building the spark of confidence in his chest.

“Today, we’re going to make it easy because I know you’re going to see near every one of your teachers today and they’re probably going to all say around the same thing. School rules still apply, only cast the spells I’ve designated for the lesson, behave yourselves, etc. And with that done, we’ll do roll call first. If you go by something else other than what’s on the roster just let me know,” Harry finished and took a breath grabbing his list off the desk and a quill. A few students muttered between themselves, from what he could tell they were all about how nervous he looked, but most just waited for him to begin calling names.

“…Olivia Anders?”

“Here!” Came from a blonde girl sitting right in front of Harry, her hand shot up straight in the air. Harry smiled at the reminder of Hermione before continuing on down the list.

“Derrick Baker?”

“Here.”

“Christopher Benson?”

“It’s Chris.”

“Alright, Chris then,” Harry said marking the note on his list. And after getting two more Chris’ and two Samantha’s on the girl’s side of things, plus a few names he’d never seen before and botched the pronunciation of (especially the last name of a little East Indian boy called Ravi Dhariwal, the boy insisted to just call him Ravi before Harry had even finished trying), he finally made it to the end of the list setting it down on his desk.

He moved around the heavy desk and grabbed the stack of third year quizzes Professor Rickman had given him then began to pass them out.

“Okay so I’m passing a quiz just see what you remembered over the summer, it’s not for a grade or anything it’s just so I can see where we’re at,” He smiled at them before taking his seat and began skimming a bit at his book again. When he glanced up he saw the blonde girl’s, Olivia’s, hand up, “Er, yes?”

“Can we start now?” She asked and he realized with an embarrassed flush to his face they’d all been waiting.

“Oh uh…yeah, yeah, of course. Just hang onto them when you’re done too, I’ll collect them at the end,” He said then retreated a bit back into the book as he heard quills begin to scratch on the papers.

The scratching went on for what seemed like an agonizingly long time but each time Harry checked his watch only a few minutes had gone by. Slowly but surely the scratching began to stop. After finishing some students pulled out books to read while others doodled in the corners of their notebooks. Harry waited for what looked like the last student finishing before standing.

“Is everyone done?” He asked hesitantly, mutters of agreement echoed through the room so he pressed on, “Alright so…er, since we don’t have much time left to start a full proper lesson we’ll do that next time. If you want I can dismiss you all now or you can stay and ask me a few questions. Anything you want, no guarantee I’ll answer but you can ask.”

Harry paused, waiting, as the whispered amongst their friends or became deep in their own thoughts, all of their eyes flicking towards his scar occasionally.

“So, what’ll it be?” He asked and got a resounding ‘stay’ from the class. He leaned back on his desk and crossed his arms, “Okay, who’s first? ...Miss Anders?”

“Were you really on the run all those months?” Olivia asked her inquisitive eyes staring up at him.

He nodded, “Yeah, I really was on the run from Voldemort with Hermione, uh sorry I mean Professor Granger, and Ron Weasley,” Another hand had shot up who he pointed too.

“What did you eat?” They asked from the back.

“Not a lot actually, but mostly what we could catch. Rabbits and fish, sometimes plants like wild mushrooms. Occasionally we snuck into towns and took food, not without discreetly paying, of course.”

“Why couldn’t you just conjure the food?”

“Er well…” He paused, thinking back to a similar question Ron had asked Hermione before a vague sense of her words came back to him, “Because you actually can’t. Food is part of these laws in Transfiguration, I can’t exactly remember the name at the moment, but it’s one of the few things that can’t just come from nothing. You’ll learn it eventually in class I’m sure.”

There was a brief pause before someone else raised their hand, “So…where did you go?”

“Mostly forests around Britain. Typically places Professor Granger and her family had camped before.”

“What about all the adventures people say you took during school? Did you really find the Philosopher’s Stone? Discover the Chamber of Secrets?” Derrick Baker piped up excitedly, Harry smiled a bit with a nod.

“Yeah, a lot of those are true. We’d have to get into specifics for me to tell you what wasn’t,” His answer sparked excitement throughout the room as the students all began discussing what they heard about his adventures amongst each other. He began to think question time was over and was about to release class when a shy hand rose up, “Yeah, Ravi?”

The room quieted as he began to ask his question, “People say you died during the battle, Sir- I mean Professor, then came back to life. Is that true?”

The air became thick with anticipation as the students waited with baited breath, all staring at him. Harry hit back and forth in his mind whether he should tell them or avoid the question, and if he did answer what details he could give. The three of them had never discussed whether it’d be best to keep such vile things as Horcruxes a secret or not, but he made the decision that it wouldn’t be the best idea to tell a group of thirteen year olds the full story.

“Well…I’m not sure to be honest. There was a dark magic in me, put there by Voldemort when he tried to kill me the first time. It had to be destroyed in order for him to be defeated, so when I “died” it did too but maybe I was gone momentarily, maybe not, I’m not sure. Truth is when everyone thought I was dead I wasn’t. Narcissa Malfoy, an associate to Voldemort lied to him for me, telling him I was dead and I played the part till the time was right.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Yeah, why? She was with You-Know-Who.”

“Okay first thing, we’re going to call him Voldemort in this class, okay? I know it makes some people uncomfortable but his name has no power anymore and we’re not going to act like it does. Understood?” The class muttered in unsure agreement, “Good, now Mrs. Malfoy lied to him because I let her know her son was okay. That’s all she really cared about, protecting him, as mother’s do.”

“Is that why you spoke for her at her sentencing hearing?” A girl asked, clearly remembering only a few months after the war that any captured associate or Death Eater to Voldemort was taken in for a sentencing hearing. Harry had made his first public appearance after the battle there, to vouch for her and get her time in Azkaban lowered.

“That’s exactly why,” He told her with a nod, “A great man once told me that the world isn’t spilt into good people and Death Eaters. We’ve got light and dark inside all of us. What matters is the part we act on. That’s who we really are, and she was really just a mother protecting her son. One brave enough to lie right to Voldemort’s face just to know he’s safe.”

There was a long pause in the room as the students seemed to think that over, Harry thought about Sirius and hoped his words resonated with them a bit. Finally a hand rose from a girl, named Claire, who was seated in the back of the room.

“Yes Miss Hawthorn?” He asked her and she cleared her throat.

“Professor…we were here during the Death Eater’s occupation of Hogwarts and, yes, we were only first years but we remember things, horrible things, that went on here during that time. Why weren’t you here? Why didn’t you come back sooner and stop it?”

The question hit Harry like an unexpected blow to the stomach; the girl couldn’t keep the slight tone of accusation out of her voice. Her question was followed by voices of agreement, repeating her question, demanding he answer. The whine of panic awoke in Harry’s head and he fumbled with his words, struggling for an answer.

“My sister stayed to fight, she said you came back looking for something. What was it?” Another voice rang out, and more demands for answers followed.

“Yeah, what was it? Did it help you defeat You-Kn-…V-Voldemort?”

“What was it like to finally beat him?”

“What was it like to fight in an actual battle?”

“Did you have to kill anyone?”

“Did you see anyone die?”

The last question caused Harry’s head to clear with a snap and he stood up straight.

“That’s enough,” He said firmly. The students stopped talking looking up at him slightly startled. He sighed running a hand through his hair, “Look…it’s hard to explain. I can’t answer all your questions, it’s just not that simple. I did see people die and it was horrible. There’s nothing heroic or glorious about it. It’s just horrible things happening to good, innocent, people,” ‘ _because of me_ ’ he wanted to add but stopped himself, taking a breath, hearing Hermione’s retort in his head as clear as if she was standing next to him, “Truth is, I didn’t have a clue what was I doing when I went on the run before term had started. I didn’t have a plan, barely an idea. I wasn’t prepared for what I was up against. When I did have a plan I came back to Hogwarts far more prepared than before, but you’re never going to truly be prepared for war. You can hear about it, you can read about it, but you’re never ready for it. Not really. In a moment you could lose everything you’ve ever cared about, one wrong step could cost you your life…”

“But you and your friends made it out Professor. How?”

Harry paused for a moment then cleared his throat and stepped forward, this was that moment to draw them in like Professor Rickman had talked about, “Most of my friends made it, yes. We were lucky. We knew a war was coming and we prepared for it. We trained, we ran a secret defense against the dark arts group when they wouldn’t teach us, and we prepared as much as possible. Our preparation saved a lot of lives, of that I’m sure, and that’s why I’m here, it’s what this class is for. To teach you how to save your life, maybe even your friend’s, maybe a stranger’s, and to give you the tools to defend yourself against dark creatures and wizards alike.

“This is also a practical class so don’t be expecting too many essays or worksheets. The only thing I require is memorization and participation. Memorizing spells and details can save your life and using them in practice will allow you to use them by instinct rather than wasting the precious few seconds you have to think about how to react. I assume you all have a copy of our textbook, _The Essential Defense Against the Dark Arts_ yeah? If not do please get it soon and for now use the used books on the shelf over there. You’re only homework for tonight is that you have the incantation for the stunning spell and it’s counter charm from chapter three memorized by next time.”

Harry nodded to the class before the awkward silence really set in, checking his watch. They had about twenty minutes left with nothing else for him to say, “Well…that’s pretty much it today. So uh…you’re dismissed,” But no one stood and Oliva’s hand shot up again. He nodded for her to continue.

“Professor, there’s a question on here we weren’t supposed to fill out till after your lecture,” She said and everyone agreed.

“Oh er…there is? Uh…well, go ahead and do that then. Just leave them on your desk when you’re done.”

The kids nodded then started scratching away with their quills again. One by one they began packing up and filing out of the room. When they were all gone Harry walked started packing up his things to make room for Professor Rickman’s class, picked up all the student’s quizzes, and then left really hoping he hadn’t made too much of a fool of himself as he went to his office down the hall.

With his other classes not till after the lunch break he dropped his bag on the floor and sat down heavily in his chair. He set the quizzes down on his desk then began looking them over, trying hard not to over analyze everything he had said to them.

As he looked through just the first quiz he could tell Rickman was a very good teacher, successfully getting these kids back where they needed to be after their disastrous first year. All the questions were multiple choice except for the one at the end, a short answer that caught Harry’s eye.

_After the lecture, write a sentence or more in the space below about what kind of professor you think yours will be:_

Harry quickly flicked to the name on the quiz, Olivia Anders the little girl who raised her hand like Hermione, before flicking back to the question.

‘ _I think Professor Potter will be a really great teacher. He is nice and really knows what he’s talking about, he’s been through it all and defeated Voldemort. There couldn’t be anyone better.’_

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes, there’s no way Professor Rickman snuck this question onto all the quizzes. He quickly grabbed the quizzes and fumbled through them to the last page of each. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

‘ _I think Professor Potter will be…’_

_‘…the best.’_

_‘…the coolest teacher here.’_

_‘…wicked!’_

And on and on it went, on every quiz they were expecting great things from him. Harry felt as if his heart had jumped up into his throat. He began smiling like an idiot as he read through them all. Over and over he read their words, memorizing them but still not believing they actually wrote them.

Suddenly a knock came from the door; he looked up with a start before going to get it. With a quick glance at his watch it had been over an hour since his class ended and he could tell he was still grinning like a fool. Opening the door he found Hermione standing there a smile on her face too.

“Harry, there you are. I just got out of my first class and came right here to see how yours went. Why are you smiling like that?” She asked him, a big grin of her own still on her face.

“You first,” He told her and let her in. She didn’t seem to have any qualms with that as she seemed to practically float in.

“Oh Harry, it was wonderful! I mean all we did was work on the alphabet but oh it was so much fun. I made the letters and symbols just float off the chalk board and once we learned the basics I mixed them all up and we had to try to match the letter to the correct symbol. It’ll take a few more lessons but they did spectacularly for their first one,” Hermione gushed, beaming so much Harry was worried she might hurt herself but he returned her enthusiastic smile.

“Sounds like you had them eating out of the palm of your hand,” He said and she excitedly grabbed his hands. He couldn’t recall ever seeing her this ecstatic before.

“Well, what about you? How’d it go?”

“It went alright, Professor Rickman stopped by beforehand to give me some tips and a quiz to give them. And look what he put on the end of it,” Harry grabbed Olivia’s quiz off his desk and flipped to the end pointing to the question.

Hermione took the quiz in her hand and read the question, her hand came up covering her mouth, “Oh my gosh…is this on all of them?”

“Yeah,” He nodded gesturing to the pile. Hermione quickly moved behind his desk and read through them all, her smile growing bigger (though he didn’t think it possible) and tears coming to her eyes.

“This is…Oh Harry,” She came back around the desk hugging him tightly then pulled back, “Remind me to thank Professor Rickman, the man is a genius.”

“How so?” He asked and she got this smug look on her face.

“Because he proved I was right! You **are** amazing and all the kids agree with me too. I _knew_ you’d do great,” She said adding emphasis with a poke to his chest causing him to smile.

“Trust me, Hermione; I’m not sure what they saw. I was a bit of a bumbling idiot up there,” She just smiled and rolled her eyes, but in an instant it looked like she got struck by lightning and rolled up her sleeve to reveal a bare wrist.

“Do you have the time, Harry?” She asked hurriedly and he checked his own watch.

“It’s a little after twelve, what happened to your watch?” He asked as she quickly straightened up his stuff.

“I broke it over summer. I just forgot. I need to go, Professor Flitwick wanted to meet with me about some joint project with the second years. See you at lunch!” She said practically over her shoulder as she rushed down the corridor, Harry just waved after her with a smile. He closed his office door and relaxed back into his chair before dipping his quill in ink and beginning to check the quizzes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bit of the wait on this one guys. Just life and family stuff going on. That always has to hit at once doesn’t it? Well anyways, we’re back on track now and you should be getting more soon! Hope you enjoyed!


	6. A Surprise Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow guys, I am so sorry for the wait on this one. I went on vacation then took a break from Potter to work on my writing. So hopefully it will be better than ever because I do think I’ve improved and hopefully you’ll see it in the upcoming chapters. And with the approach of the ‘Cursed Child’ story fast at hand I’d rather like to keep writing my version of after Hogwarts life as an alternative ;)

“ _Wingardium Leviosa!_ ”

The blocks in the corner of the room flew up into the air as Harry directed them, placing one in front of each student that was circled around his open classroom, the desks pushed up against the walls leaving the floor open. “ _Teneo!_ ” He casted, causing the blocks to hold their place in the air a few yards away from each member of his class.

“Alright we’re going to work a bit on our accuracy today, which can be a difficult thing, as each wand and wizard are different and will react differently to higher level spells. So just practice the disarming charm on these blocks and I’ll be around if you need any help.”

Harry began making his rounds with shouts of _Expelliarmus_ all around him before a loud gasp came from the other side of the room. He chuckled, seeing the little second year’s shocked faces staring at Jacob Anderson’s block that had turned a vibrant shade of green before he stepped into the middle.

“As you can see by Mr. Anderson’s block, these targets will turn green upon a fair hit and with each good shot a gold star will appear on the back. The one with the most gold stars at the end will win a prize. Good luck!” Harry said stepping out of the middle. Soon the room was full of green blocks and shouts of:

“Wow! Did you see that?”

“Wicked!”

“Look I did it too!”

Only a few times did Harry have to step in to guide them. For the most part he walked around offering compliments to their good work. That is, until he came to a small shy boy named Edmond Davis, The boy had barely spoken at all in the two weeks since class had started. He had his wand pulled in close to his chest and was muttering the incantation at his block.

“Mr. Davis?” Harry asked, causing the boy to jump and look at him startled. “Let me help,” He stepped up by him and knelt down to his level. Gently he took the boy’s arm and extended it out from his body. “You want to hold the wand out like this and give it a little swish as you say the spell very clearly. Okay?” Edmond nodded slowly, still staring at him wide eyed, “Alright, go on. Look at the block and remember small swish and speak very clearly.”

Edmond nodded nervously and looked at the block with a small gulp, “ _E-Expelliarmus!_ ” He squeaked out before his wand flew out of his hand and high over his head. Harry took a few quick steps back and caught it.

“That’s alright Edmond, its not always easy,” Harry said, handing him back his wand. Edmond took it back gingerly while looking intently at his shoes. Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair, not sure what to say. Then he remembered Neville having such a hard time with this spell, or really any that had to do what was taught in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was always fantastic at Herbology, though, even giving Hermione a run for her money sometimes. With that in mind Harry knelt down next to Edmond again, “I know it’s difficult, but we all have strengths and weaknesses. Some subjects we have a bit more of a struggle with than others, but if you keep at it and try _really_ hard you’ll have it in no time. I promise… Do you believe me?”

Edmond nodded his head a little before looking up at Harry who smiled and responded, “Good. Now let’s keep at it then, shall we?”

Harry sat there with him as he did the spell over and over.  Sometimes Edmond’s own wand went flying while other times red sparks shot out the end. Once the sparks even connected with Harry’s hand, burning him slightly, but he didn’t tell or show Edmond that. Then finally, with not five minutes of class left to spare, a red streak of light shot out of Edmond’s wand connecting squarely with the block that lit up bright green upon impact.

“Way to go Ed! That’s exactly how it’s done!” Harry told him, patting him on the back. The broadest smile came to the boy’s face as he hugged his wand close to him. Harry returned his smile before standing up and checking his watch.

“Alright everyone, lower your wands!” He said, stepping into the middle again. He counted the stars on the boxes seeing who had the most before continuing, “Congratulations Mr. Anderson! You have the most. You, and you as well, Mr. Davis, stay after. The rest of you, great work today, truly. You can start packing up as you’re dismissed. But before you go remember to read the chapter on Gargoyles in your books; we’ll be reviewing them next time. Have a good weekend!”

Harry finished his little speech then, with a wave of his wand, he floated the blocks back to their corner before he went over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer to reveal a stash of chocolate frogs. He pulled two out and looked up seeing Jacob and Edmond standing in front of his desk.

“Professor I got the most stars, why does Edmond get one too?” Jacob asked.

“Because Edmond had his own challenge today, which he completed successfully, so he gets a prize too,” Harry explained, simply handing each one a package. Jacob thanked him before gathering his stuff and leaving in a rush to catch up with his friends while Edmond stayed, carefully opening the box. “ _Immobulus!_ ” Harry said, pointing his wand at the frog when the box was opened, stopping it from jumping out.

“We’re going to learn that spell in Charms this year,” Edmond told him with a smile.

“It’s very useful, especially for stopping chocolate frogs,” Harry joked as Edmond pulled out the card. He got another one of those wide eyed looks.

“I got Professor Granger!” He exclaimed in shock as he looked up at Harry.

“Really? They have the cards out already? …May I?” Harry asked, holding out his hand. Edmond gave it to Harry. He looked at the picture side. One of those moving photos he remembered from a press conference months after the battle, Hermione was sitting in a chair up on a platform. If the photo hadn’t been cropped, he and Ron would be sitting right next to her. With no portraits painted of any of them, yet, he supposed they had to make do with the high demand.

He watched the image play over and over. She looked tired but had a small smile on her face, especially when she looked to the side, the one Harry knew he had sat on, probably rabbling out an answer to some reporter’s question. She’d tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, then look back out at the crowd and right at the camera where the photo was taken before it’d play again.

“Professor?” Edmond’s voice broke his thought.

“Sorry? Oh uh… here’s your card back. You’ll have to show it to Professor Granger next time you see her,” Harry said, quickly giving back the card, wondering how long he had been staring.

“Okay, I will,” Edmond said happily before gathering his things and leaving the room.  Just then bell rang, signaling the weekend on the sunny Friday afternoon. Harry smiled as he grabbed his own bag and left the room feeling quite cheerful himself he made his way down to the first floor and Hermione’s office. Reaching the door, he knocked.

“Come in,” He heard her call through the heavy door. He opened it with a push and smiled.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” She said, smiling back, “What has you in such a good mood?”

“Just a good day. How was yours?”

“Pretty great. I got to relax a bit in my last class. It was third years and Professor McGonagall came in to lecture on Animagi. You should’ve seen their faces when their headmaster turned into a cat right before their eyes.”

“I bet they loved it, probably about as much as my second years loved your glowing box trick.”

“I’m so glad they liked it. Seemed safer than practicing on each other.”

“True, but not entirely,” He said, showing her the small burn on his hand and chuckled when she gasped.

“It’s not funny, Harry! What happened?” She began rummaging around in a cabinet behind her desk.

“It’s nothing to worry about, I just got hit with a few sparks is all,” He explained. Hermione pulled out a tube and put a small dab of grey looking paste on her finger, “What’s that?”

“It’s a burn healing paste. Now hold still,” She said, grabbing his hand and spreading the paste on it.

“It smells funny,” Harry remarked, to which Hermione responded with a muttered “Oh shut up,” causing him to chuckle.

“There. Now it should be gone when you wash it off in an hour. Let me just put this place back together and then we’ll go,” She said, before going back to the cabinet to reorganize. Harry smiled a bit and looked at his hand for a moment before a red card on her desk caught his eye.

He walked over and picked it up. It was a birthday card with complicated cursive script but he made out that it was from her grandparents.

“Your birthday’s next weekend, isn’t it?” He asked, holding up the card. When Hermione turned back, she smiled a bit.

“Yeah, but my grandparents always send cards early.”

“How did it get here? I thought they didn’t know.”

“I gave them, and all my relatives, an address to a post office in London. From there its tied to an owl and sent wherever it needs to go.”

“Really? I never knew that. It’s kind of brilliant, actually.”

“I thought so too,” She smiled at him taking the card back and putting it on a shelf.

“You know, now that I think about it, Hermione, we’ve never celebrated your birthday,” Harry said, coming round to her side of the desk.

“You always had so much more to worry about then my birthday,” She commented as she reorganized her books.

“Well, I don’t now,” Harry said, only to have Hermione immediately turn around towards him.

“Please don’t make a big deal out of it Harry. Promise?”

“Hermione I-”

“Promise me?”

“I… okay, fine. Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. You know I hate being fussed over. So I’m asking you to please not go overboard on this. I know you think you need to make up for the past eight birthdays-- don’t look at me like that, you know that’s exactly what you were thinking, --but you really don’t.”

“Alright, alright. I won’t. Promise,” Harry said, and she studied him for a few moments before she seemed satisfied with his answer, then turned to grab her bag.

“Good, now let’s go see Hagrid.”

Harry held the door for her as they left her office, walking out of the front doors and across the grounds. A light breeze blew through his hair as he enjoyed the view on the sunny grounds, the light glistening over the lake. He reminded himself not to forget to take walks around the water; it had always been one of his favorite things to do.

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice broke his thoughts. He turned toward her voice and was surprised to find she was more than a few feet away. He had apparently stopped in his tracks thinking about walks, “Are you coming?”

“Yeah, of course,” He said, jogging to catch up. Just before he reached her an impulse struck him, one he never really had before, one that was fun. He smiled at his best friend as he slowed down. She raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

“Harry, what are you up too?” She asked suspiciously.

“I’ll race you there,” He dared her.

Her rare mischievous smile showed itself like she couldn’t believe he just said that. “You really want to race _me_ there? You know I’m faster than you.”

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Prove it.”

“Fine, you’re on.  Go!” She shot before taking off at a sprint.

“No fair!” Harry shouted, before taking off after her. Running as fast as he could down the hill while trying not to break his neck, he had almost passed her when he had to leap around a large rock. Hermione moved skillfully down the hill ahead of him, experienced from time camping in the woods with her parents.

She jumped the last few feet of the hill, landing gracefully and turning to grin at him as he came jogging in behind her.

“You…huff… cheated…” Harry puffed out, trying to catch his breath. He braced himself on his knees though he couldn’t suppress the smile on his face.

“Oh, no one likes a sore loser, Harry,” She said, still grinning but breathing a little hard herself as she swept the hair out of her face.

“We’ll just have to have a rematch,” Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

“Looked like she beat you fair and square to me,” Tim’s voice caused them both to turn quickly. He was grinning, leaning forward onto the fence of the pen he was standing in.

“Oh shut it,” Harry told him, getting a laugh from Tim.

“Hey Tim, what are you doing in there?” Hermione asked, going over to the fence.

“Oh just wrangling up the last of the Nifflers; used them in class today,” He said, picking up one of the small, black, narrow dog-like creatures that were sniffing around his foot. “Cute, aren’t they?”

“Extremely,” Hermione said, smiling looking at them all.

“Do you know where Hagrid is by any chance? We were supposed to meet him for tea,” said Harry as wandered over to the pumpkin patch near Buckbeak’s corral. He bowed to the hippogriff and then stroked his neck when Buckbeak bowed back.

“Oh yeah, he went to meet with the Centaurs. Told me to let you know he’d be back soon.”

“Well why don’t we help you gather up these little guys while we wait?” Hermione offered.

“That’d be great,” Tim smiled back as Hermione went into the pen. Harry gave Buckbeak one last pat on the neck before heading over to help. After a while Tim spoke. “So I heard Hagrid had another hippogriff before Witherwings here.”

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other before Harry answered, “Yeah, he did, but it got away with Sirius Black on the night he escaped.”

“Yeah I remember that. I also remember strange rumors about you that year, Hermione.”

“Oh… like what?” she asked trying to seem casual.

“Like you being in two places at once. Ridiculous, I know, but the rumors were everywhere.”

Harry looked at Hermione, silently asking her if they should just tell him. She pondered the question for a moment and then shrugged as if to say ‘what’s the harm.’ Still, though, he let her take the lead in case she was thinking of leaving anything out.

“Well, Tim… truth is, I was in two places at once that year….” She then explained the rest of the story, but left out the facts Witherwings and Buckbeak were the same hippogriff and that Buckbeak had stayed with Sirius, and avoiding any mention that they had contact with Sirius after he escaped.

“You time travelled? Like really went back in time?” Tim said, awestruck when she finished. Hermione nodded.

“Nothing weirder than seeing yourself, I’ve got to say,” said Harry, smiling with Tim. Tim’s expression changed, though, as an idea seemed to strike him like lightning.

“Wait, so Witherwings is Buckbeak, isn’t he?” Tim said, causing Harry and Hermione to look at each other shocked.

“No… what would make you say that Tim?” Hermione said, her voice raising an octave Harry cringed at her obviousness.

“Well, you said Buckbeak got away with Sirius Black and then Hagrid had a new hippogriff sixth year after the Prophet said Black had died. Seemed pretty obvious. Don’t worry, I won’t tell. I’m all for saving innocent magical creatures,” Tim smiled at them as Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, ‘ _So much for keeping that secret_ ,’ He thought.

Then, as if on cue, they heard Hagrid’s heavy footsteps behind them, “Hey, you lot. Sorry to keep ya’ waiting but the Centaurs had a few complaints about ol’ Buckbeak here and I had to-” Hagrid’s words stopped dead as his eyes grew wide, “I mean Witherwings. Buckbeak was my old hippogriff see-”

“He knows,” Harry and Hermione said in unison, cutting him off and causing Hagrid to huff.

“Oh, and I suppose you two just out and told him, then?” He raised a bushy eyebrow at them.

“No he connected the dots himself, actually. We tried to avoid it,” Hermione admitted.

“Well, isn’t he a smart one? Not that you two made it hard, I’m sure. Yer ruddy awful liars,” He said, chuckling at the looks Harry and Hermione gave him, “Come on in, you three. I’ll get a spot of tea going,” Still laughing to himself, Hagrid made his way inside.

“You guys have to tell me more about your adventures,” Tim said as they put the final Nifflers in their crates, “In fifth year I heard a rumor you were running a Defense Against the Dark Arts club right under Umbridge’s nose. Is that true?”

“Oh yeah… good story, that one. Actually why I became a teacher. That and Hermione, of course,” Harry said with a smile as the three of them walked into Hagrid’s hut together.

Hours went by as they sat around Hagrid’s table, telling their stories to Tim and reminiscing with Hagrid about their time at Hogwarts. They told Tim about how they got past the challenges in first year, figured out the Chamber of Secrets in their second, all their antics with tricking Umbridge in fifth, and even some stories about their time on the run, like infiltrating the Ministry. But, after Tim rounded back to questions on Norberta the dragon, and Harry and Hermione’s journey to get her (“him” at the time) up to the Astronomy tower and to Charlie for the fourth time, the alarm on Harry’s watch went off.

“Sorry, I have to get back to the castle for my office hours,” He said, standing up and pulling on his coat. He touched Hermione’s shoulder and looked at the other two across the table, “I’ll see you all at dinner,” He gave them all one more smile before leaving to trek back up the hill.

Later, as Harry sat in his office grading the short quizzes he had given to his first years about the differences of Doxies, Imps, and Pixies, a knock came from his door.

“Come in,” He called, setting down his quill. He was expecting a student but it was Professor Rickman who looked in instead. Harry stood up with a smile, “Hello Sir.”

“Evening Professor. I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Professor Rickman said in his usual cheerful manner.

“No, nothing at all. Is there something I can help you with?” Harry asked.

“I was just curious about your first full week. How’d it go?”

“I suppose it was a little rocky at first. I was pretty nervous but other than that it’s been really great.”

“That’s good. I’ve heard nothing but great things from your students. Just like they expected you’d be,” Rickman said, a small smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

“I’ve been meaning to thank you for that, Professor, the question on the quiz I mean. It was spectacular to see that they had faith in me. It really helped,” Harry told him gratefully.

“I’m glad. You are a good teacher, Professor Potter. You just need a little push sometimes. I’m sure your friend Professor Granger tells you that all the time though.”

“Oh, believe me, she gives me a push alright,” Harry said with a smile.

Rickman chuckled, “I don’t doubt it. I’ll leave you to your work but if you need anything, just ask.”

“Will do, Sir,” Harry said with a smile as Professor Rickman left. The smile still lingering on his face, he sat back down and started again on the quizzes.

The second full week of classes was a lot more of the same; lots of focus on wand work and minor magical creatures in all three of his classes. He taught them all the basic wand form for more accurate dueling he’d read in a wand combat manual. The first years began covering gnomes; second years, he started them working on Cornish Pixies (and not releasing them freely into the room); while with the third years he began an interesting project on identifying Hinkypunks.

After classes, though, his mind swam with possibilities for what to do on Hermione’s birthday. She did say to not make a big deal out of it and he promised he wouldn’t but he didn’t say he wouldn’t do anything. With that Sunday, her birthday, fast approaching he struggled on what to at least get her. Finally, on Thursday night, it finally hit him. It seemed so obvious! Now he was anticipating Sunday more than ever.

The morning of Sunday, the nineteenth of September was crisp and clear. It was nine thirty a.m. in the Great Hall and Harry was still sitting there, poking at what was left of his breakfast, when Hermione finally entered. She looked fairly confused as she walked up to him. He got out of his chair and out from behind the table quickly.

“The weirdest thing just happened to me,” She said, “When I woke up there were almost all the house elves from the kitchen in my room. They sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to me and Winky gave me a slice of cake. It even had a candle on it,” She stopped, looking at him with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms, “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you, Harry?”

Harry couldn’t hide his cheerful smirk anymore. He shrugged, “I may have mentioned it was your birthday to the house elves.”

She opened her mouth to speak when behind her came a shout of, “Happy birthday, Hermione!” Harry smiled at Neville and Tim standing there with sets of new quills, parchment, and ink. She accepted it with a ‘thank you’ and smile, and then shot a look back at him.

“Them too,” He smiled at her as she put her load of new supplies on the table. The look she was giving him made him gulp a little. It was one of the rare times he didn’t have a clue what she was thinking, “Uh… here. Happy birthday,” He said, anxiously handing her the box his gift was in.

Her eyes bore into him for a moment before taking the box and opening it slowly. Her hand covered her mouth when she saw the watch inside. It was simple but elegant leather strapping with a gold antique face. Harry had thought it looked like something she’d like when he bought it down in Hogsmeade, but not much else until tears started forming in her eyes. Now, all questions and thoughts were running through his head as he wondered what he’d done wrong.

“Hermione…?” He asked, tentatively taking a step towards her.

“You promised you wouldn’t…” She said, her voice quiet.

“Hermione, I didn’t think this quali-” He started but was cut off when she pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you so much. No one has ever… Thank you,” She whispered.  He smiled, relieved, and saw, over her shoulder, Neville and Tim let out their own sighs of relief. Tim even gave him a thumbs up.

“I…I’m glad you like it,” He said, smiling to her when she pulled away. He helped her put it on then smiled as she admired it. She looked at him and once again opened her mouth to say something before she was cut off by an excited hooting.

They looked up to see a small owl coming in fast, overburdened with a letter and a small bag tied to its legs, and hooting all the way. As Harry caught it out of the air, he recognized it immediately as Ron’s owl, Pigwidgeon. Harry untied the letter and the bag, giving them both to Hermione, before setting Pig on the table. True to his name, the owl instantly began pecking at the leftovers on Harry’s plate.

“It’s a letter from Ron,” Hermione said, with a smile after quickly reading the letter, “He sent me some sweets. That was thoughtful of him. He’s really grown up, hasn’t he?”

“Yeah, he really has,” Harry said with a small smile back.

“The letter is really for both of us. You should read it too,” She said, handing him the paper before turning to the small bag Ron sent and began talking with Neville and Tim.

_Dear Harry and Hermione,_

_Happy Birthday Hermione! It’s a bit strange not being there for it, not like we celebrated it much anyway though. For that I apologize, and so does Harry I’m sure. It really is weird knowing you two are there and I’m here but this is where I should be, I know it. George needs me, my family does, and I won’t let them down not like I let you two down and for that I’m sorry again. I know you said it’s alright but I still feel the need to apologize. I was a right tosser, I know it._

_But enough of that serious talk, we can do that later, for now have a grand time and I’ll see you at Christmas right? Not sure how holidays work with professors. Anyways, enjoy your birthday Hermione, but not too much, and keep Harry out of trouble if you can._

_Your Best Mate,_

_Ron Weasley_

_PS- Ginny says happy birthday too!_

Harry couldn’t help but smile at the letter. He did miss his best mate a lot but Ron knew he was needed somewhere else and Harry knew that it was the best thing for him right now, especially so soon after the war.

He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Hermione. They smiled at each other and he handed her the letter.

“Are we going to Christmas with them?” He asked.

“We can’t stay all break. We’re needed here but, yeah, I’d like to go Christmas day. Will you and Ginny be alright?”

“I’m sure we will. You know Ginny, if she has a problem she’ll confront you about it.”

“Will you be ready if she confronts you?” Hermione asked.

“Sure… what could go wrong?” Harry offered, causing Hermione to shake her head. She wrote a return letter to Ron saying they’d be there for Christmas day and couldn’t wait to see them, then tied it to Pig’s leg and let him go to the Owlery for a rest before he took off again.

The four followed the small bird out of the Great Hall talking and laughing. Harry couldn’t help his smile when he caught Hermione admiring her watch once again just as they walked through the doors into the Entrance Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you all liked it and more will be coming soon!


	7. The Hidden Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Welcome back to another chapter! With the Cursed Child going on sale tonight I thought I’d give you guys this early. Things are about to get interesting, so let’s dive in!

“Wait, I don’t understand. There are no half-bloods in America?” Harry asked Tim as they sat in the living area of Hermione’s chamber. The fire burned away the November evening chill as did the heat emanating from Crookshanks sitting on his lap.

“Not really, no. In America you either come from two wizarding parents or two muggle ones. No-Maj, as they call them there. Half-bloods really can’t be a thing because of Rappaport’s Law,” Tim explained from the armchair by the fire.

“Rappaport’s Law?” Harry asked still confused. Hermione set down her knitting on the couch between herself and Harry.

“I’ve read about that,” She started in Hermione-ish way that made Harry smile, “In 1790 the entire magical community in America was almost exposed, so they created a law that almost completely segregates wizards and muggles. They’re not allowed to befriend or marry them, and interaction is limited to mandatory daily activities.”

“You’re kidding,” Harry said in disbelief.

“Wish she was. You can imagine my culture shock coming here then. When you come of age there you even have to get a wand permit.”

“Really?” Hermione said intrigued.

“You Americans sure are weird,” Harry smirked as Tim laughed. Before Harry could ask another question a knock came from the door.

“Be right there!” Hermione said, quickly getting up from the couch and going to the door. When she pulled it open Professor McGonagall was standing there, “Oh! Uh… hello Professor. What brings you here this evening?”

“Please come with me, Professors,” She said, rather briskly.

“Sure, right away. Let me just grab my coat,” Hermione said, going over to the coat rack as Harry stood, putting Crookshanks back on the chair.

“Grab mine too,” He said to her before looking at a confused Tim who pointed to himself and mouthed ‘me too?’ Harry just shrugged and motioned for him to come along. He took his coat from Hermione and followed her and McGonagall out the door with Tim close on his heels.

They followed the professor up two floors to the sixth. Her silence made the three of them look at each other, confused and a little nervous about why she needed them. Their curiosity and uncertainty rose as she took them down a corridor not many students used except as a short cut. There were no classrooms in this area and nothing in the corridor itself except tapestries hanging from the walls. Professor McGonagall stopped in front of one with a phoenix on it flying over a forest. When she turned to them she looked over her glasses at Timothy and raised a brow causing him to shift uncomfortably.

“Might as well. You’re a Ravenclaw after all,” She snipped and turned her attention away from him. Harry could hear him release the breath he probably had been holding while she stared him down.

“Now, I need the utmost secrecy from the three of you. I don’t need nosey students poking around. Is that understood?”

“Yes Professor,” They said together. She nodded and turned to the tapestry. With a wave of her wand it pulled itself back along the rod holding it up, revealing a large hole in the wall. A scar from the war. Harry pushed down the anxiety he felt that was trying to build inside him. Upon closer inspection, though, Harry realized it wasn’t just a hole, but a corridor.

“Secrets of Hogwarts were always your specialty, Potter. I figured if anyone should investigate, it’s you and Professor Granger,” McGonagall said, as Hermione stepped closer to take a look. Harry pulled out his wand and followed her just inside the opening before turning back to McGonagall.

“So someone blew a hole in the wall and revealed a hidden corridor?” He asked her.

She nodded, “Exactly. Turn the corner, Potter. There’s more.”

Tim was now becoming interested and followed Harry who was already following Hermione further into the darkening corridor, “ _Lumos_ ,” He heard her whisper. Instantly the tip of her wand lit up in a white light. It bounced off the walls, lighting the way ahead until the corner where the darkness returned.

Hermione looked back at Harry, her face mostly shadowed. He knew what she was asking and gave her a nod of assurance. She took a breath then took the few steps around the corner, “Harry, quick, look at this,” Her words made him dart around the corner and he felt Tim at his shoulder, almost running into him as he stopped quickly after turning.

A few feet ahead the passage ended. Instead of the tan stone that made up the castle and the rest of the corridor the back wall was made of grey polished stone with a large, bronze, and elaborate version of the Ravenclaw crest protruding from it.

“It’s a door, we are just unsure where it leads and how to open it,” They heard McGonagall’s voice call from the hall. Hermione stepped closer, running her fingers along the edge where the grey stone met the tan, “She’s right. There’s a draft here,” She said, turning back to them.

“Then, the question is, how do we get in?” Harry looked at them with a smile, moving next to her examining the crest.

“There’s probably a puzzle or a riddle, that’s how you get into the Ravenclaw common room after all. If Rowena Ravenclaw hid this here then she probably blocked it in a similar way,” Tim chimed in as he stepped up to Harry’s other shoulder to look at the door.

“Alright, let’s see if we can find this puzzle then,” Hermione said, determination in her voice as she took her wand and tapped the wall three times before uttering, “ _Aparecium_.”

As soon as the tip of her wand touched the stone, gold lettering appeared above the crest; words he’d seen before when he visited the common room looking for her diadem.

“‘ _Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure._ ’”

“Ravenclaw’s motto,” Harry muttered to Hermione beside him.

“Basically translates to figure it out yourself,” Tim said, causing the two of them to crack a smile.

“Quick to work I see,” McGonagall’s voice came from behind and they turned to her.

“Yes, Professor, you’ve got us intrigued, to say the least,” Harry said with a smile. She gave one of her rare half smiles back,

“I want you to investigate and research. See if whatever is in there is dangerous. Can you do that?”

The three exchanged looks before Hermione answered, “We’d be pleased to try, Professor.”

“Good. Make sure to keep that tapestry closed whether you’re in here or not. We don’t need students following in your footsteps,” She said with a nearly invisible smirk. At their nods of agreement she offered a simple, “Good luck” and walked off, leaving the three of them to return their focus to the door.

An hour and a half later, Harry and Hermione were sitting against the wall, burnt out on the door puzzle and had resorted to grading the papers she had cleverly summoned from their offices. One of her bluebell flames floating above their heads to light the room. Tim stood, back to them, seemingly frozen as he stared at the door just as he’d been doing for near twenty minutes.

“Tim…” Hermione said, looking up from her essays, “Tim, there’s no handle, no trick stones, the crest is in hundreds of separate pieces and only some can even move. We’ve pressed every single piece like buttons in any order imaginable. There’s just no discernable puzzle or pattern to figure out. Maybe it wasn’t meant to open after she sealed it.”

“No, that can’t be right. You’re not thinking like a Ravenclaw, Hermione,” Tim said, over his shoulder.

“I already told you I’m not a Ravenclaw, Timothy. How can I think like one? What does that even mean to think like one?”

“Ravenclaws are smart but people tend to forget we’re also creative, eccentric, even. We see things that most people can’t, make jumps to conclusions that don’t always make sense at first. Everything is a puzzle to us, even when it doesn’t seem like it.”

“Sounds like Nargles to me,” Hermione whispered in Harry’s ear causing a small smile to appear on his face.

“Luna could be right about them you know,” He whispered back.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” She told him.

“And that’s why you’re not a Ravenclaw, Hermione,” Tim said, turning around. He raised his hand to stop her when she was about to retort, “You’re just not crazy enough.”

Hermione looked a bit bemused, “Thanks… I suppose.”

“Then what would be crazy about this, Tim? It’s just a crest on a wall. They’re all around Hogwarts,” Harry pointed out. Tim’s eyes grew a bit wider like a lightbulb just went off and he whipped back to the crest.

“That’s a good question… what would be crazy? Crests are very specific, right?”

“Typically, yes. Each little thing means something so every re-creation of the crest has to be exactly the same,” Hermione explained, putting down her essays. She stood and walked over to Tim, “What are you thinking?”

“Well… if every crest has to be the same you know what would be crazy, _witty_ even?” He asked, smirking at the two of them.

“What?” Harry asked, getting up from his spot on the floor as well.

“To make it… wait for it… different. It’s the pieces that move. They’re in the correct spots now; the key is to make them wrong.”

“You think so?” Hermione asked, clearly having some doubts while Tim nodded and began changing the moveable pieces, seeming to remember where they all were.

“Yeah I do. Usually it would be to set it right because you have to see the detail to know it’s not and fix it but with a Ravenclaw you know what the world thinks is right so you… well, challenge it,” He said, turning the last piece on his final words. The stone rumbled in front of them then began to swing open, “Ta-da.”

He smiled broadly at them but when it finally swung open and they looked in, his grin dropped quickly and turned to awe. They stepped inside a room that reminded Harry of the Ravenclaw common room. The main room was large and circular with wings going off in various directions marked with graceful arches. The main room itself was two levels, spiral staircases in the corners, and a large circular impressive wooden desk in the middle and in the middle of that, a marble statue of Ravenclaw herself. The room was littered with desks and tables. The walls were lined, every inch, with bookcases. That’s right, this was-

“A library! It’s a library!” Hermione said, barely able to contain her excitement as she darted forward to the desk.

“It’s a huge library,” Tim said, practically spinning in circles as he followed Harry in. Hermione had reached the desk and went to touch the book catalog sitting on it.

“Wait, Hermione. Don’t! We don’t know if anything is in here,” Harry warned her as he rushed over.

“Good point. Want to do the honors, Harry?” She asked. Harry nodded, drawing his wand from his coat.

“ _Homenum Revelio,_ ” He said, but nothing happened, “Well, no humans but us at least. Keep your wands out and let’s look around before we start looking at books.”

So they searched the vast library. It was multiple levels and many doors, all of them leading to more and more books, much to Hermione’s growing joy. Finally, when searching the west wing they found another door of polished grey stone, but instead of the Ravenclaw crest protruding from it, it was a hundred disjointed pieces on small tracks in a seemingly random pattern.

“Well, that looks… complicated,” Harry said, trying to make sense of the door.

“It doesn’t even look like anything,” Hermione said, looking at it as well. She looked over to Tim, “Look like anything to you?”

“Not really, no,” He said with a shrug.

“Well, come on. We’ll come back to it later. Let’s clear the rest of the library first,” Harry said, and the two nodded in agreement before moving on.

They made their way through the rest of the library, rounding back into the main room. They cast every reveal charm they could think of to find any sort of magical defensives or traps but nothing showed up. As far as they could tell it was just a library and nothing more.

After it was cleared Hermione quickly made herself at home at the main desk with all the catalogs stacked around her. She flipped through the lists of books and writing down titles and numbers of those she found interesting, which may have just been every single one, while Harry and Tim ate sandwiches brought up by the house elves.

“You know… the idea for this library isn’t completely unfounded actually,” She said, causing the two to pause, waiting to see whether she was talking to them or herself again.

“Really?” Tim asked, after she looked up at them expecting an answer.

“Yeah, a librarian here ninety years ago wrote a paper to try and prove its existence. She went missing after that…” She trailed off then and wrote something down on her papers.

“I don’t remember that in _Hogwarts: A History_ ,” Harry said, before taking another bite of his sandwich.

“It was in a book I read about Rowena Ravenclaw,” She said off-handedly before pausing and looking up at him, “Wait, you actually read it?”

“Uh… yeah. I missed this place so I read about it while you were here at school,” Harry said, smiling at her when she looked at him impressed.

“Well, if you two are just going to make googly eyes at each other I’m going to go see if I can make any progress on that door. Have fun!” Tim said, almost smugly before taking another sandwich and heading down the hall.

“We were not making googly eyes!” Hermione called after him before she began muttering to herself, clearly flustered, “The nerve of him. Really.”

Harry chuckled, “You know he was just kidding.”

“But about that? Does he have too?” She asked, exasperated.

“Why not? It’s kind of funny,” He smiled a bit at her.

“You really think so?” She asked.

The look she was giving him confused him, “Well… yeah, a bit. I mean the thought is kind of ridiculous, right?”

Hermione seemed to become flustered again, “Right, of course. Absolutely ridiculous,” She said matter-of-factly, then went back to the catalogs leaving Harry feeling a bit lost and wondering if he had said something wrong.

“Hermione-”

“It’s nothing Harry; I’m just overwhelmed by the library. That’s all,” She said and Harry nodded slowly.

“Okay. I’ll uh… go… help Tim with the door then,” He said, getting up and leaving the main room. He walked down the corridors till he found Tim standing in front of the new puzzle door with his arms crossed staring intently at it.

“Have you ever heard of a sliding puzzle?” Tim asked, as he approached.

“Maybe…?” Harry looked at the door.

“They’re those types of puzzles that have the sliding tiles and one open space; usually it’s a picture you have to put together or numbers in the right order.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen those.”

“Well, I think this is a very big one with lots of tiny little pieces.”

“You’re kidding, I hope. That’ll take forever to solve,” Harry sighed a bit and leaning against the wall.

“Probably,” Tim shrugged and the two fell into silence. Harry pondered his previous conversation with Hermione, trying to see what he could have said wrong.

“Hey Tim, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Tim muttered while remaining quite focused on the door.

The words came out far easier for Harry thinking Tim was hardly listening, “Well, I told Hermione that I thought your joke was funny because the idea of us looking at each other like that is ridiculous and-”

“Why’d you say that?” Tim asked, cutting him off much to Harry’s surprise.

“Uh well because it is, isn’t it?”

“Is it?” Tim asked, simply confusing Harry more.

“Of course it is! She’s like my sister,” He insisted and was taken aback when Tim started to laugh; a full hardy laugh at that. It made Harry’s face grow hot with bewildered embarrassment.

“I’m sorry… sorry, I just… your sister?” Tim said between laughing fits before he finally controlled himself, “I’m sorry but that was funny. I’ve seen my fair share of siblings. My father has a sister even. And I’m positive that if Hermione were like your sister in any way you’d have the marks to prove it. She seems like the attack when angry type to me.”

Harry paused, thinking of when Hermione threw birds at Ron to attack him, punched him anywhere she could when he came back. He recalled how exasperated she always was with Ron. And he realized that she never did anything like that to him. No, in fact she hugged him, comforted him, teased him, held his hand, and … perhaps Tim had a point.

“Okay, maybe not a sister exactly but she is my best friend,” Harry told him firmly.

Tim raised his hands up in a mock surrender, “Trust me. I know, in fact, the whole world knows. Seriously though… have you ever considered it? Have you ever considered that maybe, just maybe, you and Hermione could be something more?”

The question stopped Harry’s mind dead in its tracks. For a moment it sat in stunned silence, and then proceeded to go into a tailspin. The simple answer was no, no he hadn’t, but now he sure was. It completely dazed him, like someone hit him in the face.

It completely occupied his mind, causing him to drift through the next few weeks, sparing every extra moment to these thoughts. He thought back to when Hermione left for Hogwarts without him and she was gone for nearly ten months with only a few visits here and there. It was the longest they’d ever been apart since they met. He remembered how he waited anxiously for every scrap of a letter from her, wrote to her nearly every day, thought about her all the time, wondered if she would like or dislike something, what she would say in every conversation he took part in. He always thought about her smile and her warm brown eyes, counting the days till he could see and hug her again. He even read _Hogwarts: A History,_ not just because he missed Hogwarts but also because he missed her and it is her favorite book. Maybe Tim was onto something… maybe he felt this way because-

“ _Everte Statum!_ ”

The spell knocked Harry out of his thoughts and onto his back, the wind right out of him, and putting him back firmly into the reality of his lesson with his first years. He groaned a bit and sat up.

“Good job Mr.…” He adjusted his glasses so he would actually see, “Richards. Good shot.”

“Weren’t you supposed to be demonstrating dodging spells, Professor?” One asked from the back.

“Uh… yes, yes I was. Sorry, I just… went away with fairies for a moment. Let’s try this again,” He said, and continued his lesson and the one after that, struggling to stay focused. He was more than happy when he got to sit at lunch and go back to his thoughts.

“Harry!” His head shot up as Hermione came running up to the table. He felt nervous, his hands starting to get sweaty, just like he had every time he saw her since his conversation with Tim. He wasn’t sure where he stood with her anymore and it was driving him mad, “Are you alright? I heard you got hit with a spell in class today.”

“I’m fine; it was just a knockback jinx. I wasn’t paying attention. It was my fault,” He said, trying to reassure her worried look.

“Is everything okay? It’s not like you to not be focused while teaching,” She said and touched his hand. He could’ve swore his heart stopped momentarily and prayed she didn’t notice.

“Really, it’s fine. I’m fine,” He said, nodding more vigorously as she studied him for a moment. She seemed to have decided that he was telling the truth and pulled away from him to pull a letter out of her bag.

“Good, because I wanted to ask you something.”

“What?” He said, pulling his hands under the table, trying to look casual.

“My parents invited me to Christmas Eve dinner with them, just them not the rest of the family, and… well… I want you to come with me,” She said, looking rather anxious herself.

“You sure? It’s a family thing; do you really want me there?”

“Of course I do Harry. You’re one of the most important people in my life,” She said, causing Harry’s stomach to drop.

“I-I am?”

“You’re my best friend, so, obviously,” She said with a smile that made his insides twist.

“Then yeah, I’ll go. Sounds like fun,” He smiled back at her. She came round the table and gave him one of her half hugs before sitting down and pulling food onto her plate.

Harry watched her as she talked about what her mother was cooking for dinner and what she was planning on getting Ron and Ginny for Christmas but Harry lost track. Not that he didn’t care; he just couldn’t focus on her words. Only on her.

His stomach began tying itself in knots. Was this how he’d been feeling the whole time? Had he always liked her and it just took someone asking the right question for him to figure it out? But the biggest question, the biggest dread, hanging over him now, one that arose with his newfound nerves around her, would he ever be the same with her ever again? Or was what they had, the comfortability they had, gone forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope you enjoyed! And as a note, no I did not come up with those details on American wizarding society those were released by Rowling on Pottermore. Check it out. As Hermione would say, it’s fascinating!


	8. At the Grangers

As Christmas Eve arrived Harry was quickly reminded how much he loved Christmas at Hogwarts, the decorations, the caroling ghosts (even Peeves’ inappropriate ones), and the twelve fresh pines lining the Great Hall kept him in fantastic spirits but even all that couldn’t subside his feelings of nervousness around Hermione.

He wondered if this was real, if he was fooling himself into thinking he felt that way about her. It could just be a phase right? She was his best friend; he couldn’t possibly feel like this. Just because Tim thought the idea wasn’t utterly ridiculous didn’t make it right. Maybe Harry was just kidding himself.

“Now remember to pack your presents for the Weasleys Harry, we’re staying at my parents’ house and going to the Burrow in the morning,” Hermione was reminding him as they walked out of the Great Hall.

“Already packed,” He reassured her with a small smile.

She gave him a pleasantly surprised smile, “Really?”

“You told me the same thing last night,” He admitted and she looked embarrassed.

“Oh I did? I’m sorry I guess I’m just nervous.”

“You’re nervous? How do you think I feel?” He joked and she beamed at him.

With her smile a memory flashed in his mind, back to when she had beamed like that at him before. Back at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. They were saying their vows, just finishing them actually, and Hermione had turned to him beaming like she was now, eyes full of tears, and he looked right back. The words still echoing in his head,

_“…then I declare you bonded for life.”_

Only now did he realize he should’ve been looking at Ginny. He could remember feeling her eyes on him, he had even been day dreaming about her just moments before but he didn’t look to her. And Hermione had been carrying a torch for Ron, and Ron for her, but she didn’t look to him either. She looked to Harry and Harry looked to her. It was a wedding… he should’ve looked to the woman he thought he loved not--

_“I declare you bonded for life.”_

“You have nothing to worry about Harry, I told you,” Hermione’s reassuring voice broke through his thoughts. He met her eyes, suddenly his stomach churned with realization. This was no phase. This was no misunderstanding of emotions. This was much different. Something he had never felt before. This, whatever this was, terrified him.

“I know,” He said a bit weakly, hoping she didn’t notice just how adrift he suddenly felt.

She smiled then checked the watch he gave her, “Oh I have to go meet with Professor Keegan. I’ll see you afterwards,” She touched his arm then ran off to meet with her head professor leaving him rooted to the spot still feeling the ghost of her hand on his arm.

“Harry, are you okay?” Tim’s voice broke him from his trance.

Harry rounded on him quickly, panic rising like his voice, “Am I okay? To be honest, no not really thanks to you,” He snapped taking out his anxiety on Tim.

“Whoa, what did I do?”

“It’s what you said, you asked if I ever considered it and I did and now…” Harry sighed pitching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh… I gotcha,” Tim nodded slowly.

“I just-- suddenly everything’s different. I’ve never felt this way before. Should I tell her? If I do… that could destroy everything.”

Tim sighed and swept his bangs out of his eyes, “Ironic your name is in it but have you ever seen the film _When Harry Met Sally_?”

“Uh… no?” Harry raised a brow at him confused at where he was going with this.

“Well in summary it’s about a guy, Harry, and a girl, Sally, and they become the best of friends. A lot of movies have this plot line, but this is the best one. Anyways they can talk about anything, completely comfortable around each other with no pressures whatsoever. They insist they’re like siblings, best friends, but in truth it’s nothing like that. Sound familiar?” Tim asked rhetorically with raised eyebrows before rushing on, “Exactly, so they continue on with life supporting each other through crappy relationships, the works, but always have each other. Finally by accident they go too far and it nearly kills their entire relationship but right at the end they realize they’ve actually been in love the whole time and Harry admits it to her before it’s too late.”

“…Why are you telling me this?” Harry asked unsure, no one had ever used a movie analogy with him before.

“Because you need to tell her that’s why. Before something happens that could ruin what you’re trying to protect by not admitting it,” Tim said almost heatedly.

“Okay… okay, I see your point. I will, but after Christmas,” Harry grumbled, if mostly to just stop talking about it. The mere thought of telling her scared him to the core.

“You’re going to your ex-girlfriend’s and her ex-boyfriend’s house for Christmas, are you sure you want to wait that long?” He asked pointedly and Harry sighed.

“It’s just… so chaotic right now with the holidays. I’ll tell her first thing when we get back. Happy?” He huffed causing Tim to nod, accepting his answer.

“Fine, it’ll have to do. But if you don’t on your own I will make you, okay?” He said and Harry stared at him for a moment not sure if he was serious or not.

“Okay, whatever you say. Now I have to get go meet with Professor Rickman. Not sure if we’ll see you before we leave for Hermione’s and we’ll be back Christmas evening.”

“Alright I’ll be back in the next few days, parents and I popping over to America for Christmas. See ya later,” Tim said giving Harry a casual salute before he turned and walked away.

And before Harry felt like he could even take a breath he and Hermione were in a cab after apperating to Grimmauld Place and heading to her house. He found himself fidgeting nervously, pulling at the hem of his jacket. It wasn’t just because he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl to his left but he was going to her house, he’d never been and though she insisted her parents weren’t still upset about the war and learning the truth about many of the things that actually happened at Hogwarts during their school years he wasn’t so sure.

He watched out the window as they travelled north through the city, the tall buildings turning into brick townhouses surrounded by snow covered hedges. It was classic with an elegant beauty about it, just like her. He smiled to himself at the thought. He glanced back at Hermione and saw she was looking at him curiously, silently asking why he was smiling.

“Is this your neighborhood?” He asked and she smiled with a nod, “It’s brilliant, I had no clue there was houses like this in the city.”

“They do call it the Garden Suburb for a reason,” She smiled and got that look on her face she always did when she was recalling something she read, “It was established in 1906 with the goals to allow all classes and income groups of people to live in a place with low urban density, fewer roads and more gardens and open spaces essentially.”

“Did they achieve those goals?” He asked realizing just how much he liked to watch her get excited and share the knowledge she somehow just remembered.

She shrugged, “Sort of. It does have many gardens and open spaces like they wanted, also low urban noise, but… it has some of the most expressive homes in London and some of England’s most notables have and still do live here; if that tells you anything.”

Harry looked at her a bit surprised, he knew Hermione’s family was always well off but its extent was surprising.

She seemed to realize what he was thinking, “Oh no, you think I’m a spoiled rich girl now don’t you?”

Harry chuckled a bit, “No, no, Hermione of course not. I was just impressed that’s all. Both your parents are dentists so I always figured you lived in a nice place. I just didn’t know it was millionaire nice,” He teased her and she smiled shaking her head.

“I am nowhere near a millionaire,” She insisted.

“Whatever you say,” He grinned then received a playful whack to the arm. The moment her hand touched him and he watched her chuckle he felt blown away by her, hoping she didn’t notice how his grin became something of an awestruck smile.

Harry quickly looked away so she wouldn’t see, he could feel his stomach churn and tie itself in knots. After a few moments of silence the cab pulled to a stop, Hermione pointed across him out the window. He followed her direction to look at the house outside the cab. It was a modest tan brick townhouse with a large bay window in the front and decorated with Christmas lights. The walk way to the door was lined with snow covered bushes and flowers. Though they were dead from the winter he could just imagine them being alive in the spring and unlike his Aunt Petunia’s garden it would have been full of colorful flowers and looked warm and inviting. Harry already loved it.

They got out and Hermione paid the driver as Harry got their bags before they met up again at the foot of her drive. Harry handed her bag back to her as he took a deep breath and looked up at her house.

“Come on, they’re expecting us,” She said taking Harry’s hand, which he was more aware of than ever before, and pulled him towards the door.

His nerves caught in his throat as she took him up to the door, she happily stepped onto the stoop and dropped his hand to knock on the door. Within seconds it opened to her mother, a kind looking woman with Hermione’s brown eyes and dark, yet bushy, hair that she had kept tied back every time Harry had seen her.

“Hermione, dear, it’s so good to see you,” Her mother said as she hugged her daughter tightly. Then she turned to Harry, “It’s good to see you too Harry.”

“You too, Mrs. Granger. I hope you’re well,” Harry said trying to be polite as possible.

Her mother smiled, “You can call me Michelle, Harry.”

Harry smiled and nodded to her, but knew he wouldn’t be doing that. His smile dropped slightly as Hermione’s father appeared in the door. He was tall with light brown hair like Hermione’s, though his was thinning and had brown eyes as well. They were kind when looking upon his daughter but Harry noticed them darken slightly every time they glanced his way.

“Hi Daddy,” Hermione said wrapping her arms around her father and kissing his cheek.

“Hey ‘Mione, how’s my little girl doing?”

“I’m well,” She smiled at her father before looking back at Harry, “You remember Harry, don’t you?”

“How could I forget? It’s nice to see you, Harry,” Mr. Granger said holding out his hand.

“You too, Sir,” Harry replied shaking it, feeling quite nervous under his gaze.

“Come inside, out of the cold. Would you like some tea?” Mrs. Granger said ushering them in.

Hermione looked to Harry who nodded, “We would love some. Harry likes three sugars and no milk.”

“And still two sugars and milk for you, dear?”

“Yes please,” Hermione replied as she took off her coat and took Harry’s for him.

“Do either of you want biscuits?”

“Did you get the chocolate ones I told you about for Harry?”

“Yes, they’re in the kitchen. Make yourselves comfortable, I’ll bring them out,” Her mother smiled before going into the kitchen, her father already having disappeared with their bags. Harry felt his face grow hot at how well Hermione knew what he liked; he gave her a sheepish smile when she looked his way, she just grinned back.

“Well here we are,” Hermione said gesturing broadly. Harry turned around in a circle to take it in. Every wall had a picture of her that ranged from baby years to present, or the three of them somewhere in their travels or just sitting around. And everywhere that didn’t have a picture was handsomely decorated with fine wood furniture and schemes of light creams and blues.

“It’s brilliant,” He smiled at her.

“You don’t hate it?” She asked almost shyly.

“Why would I hate it?” He asked bewildered.

She shrugged slightly looking away, “Well… I know how much you love the Burrow and it’s not like that in the slightest. It’s neat and tidy; I was worried it might remind you of the Dursley’s.”

He stared at her for a moment before smiling, “It’s different than the Burrow, yes, but it’s still a home. Much more of a home than the Dursley’s. I mean, look at all these pictures. All your trips…” Harry looked at one photo of a thirteen year old Hermione on her trip to France before their third year, smiling, arms wrapped around her mother and the Eiffel Tower in the background, “There’s genuine happiness here, not like with the Dursleys. Not with me around anyway.”

He meant it casually, as a joke, but when he looked back there were tears in Hermione’s eyes. His small smile fell and he opened his mouth to apologize but before he could Hermione’s mother walked back into the room holding a tray with tea and chocolate coated biscuits on it.

“Here you are, fresh tea from the kettle. Hermione, dear, are you alright?” She asked upon seeing her daughter’s face.

Hermione quickly tried to wipe away the water in her eyes, “Yes Mother, Harry and I were just talking.”

Mrs. Granger looked between them almost suspiciously before sighing, almost as if something like this had happened before, “Well if that’s all then. I’ll just leave this here,” She set the tea on the coffee table, “Dinner will be at six, Hermione, sweetheart, I’ll need your help in the kitchen before then.”

“Of course Mum,” Hermione said before her mother left them alone again. Harry stood silent as the air between them grew thicker.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” He said breaking the silence; she gave a shaky sigh that confused him.

“What are you apologizing for? Harry, you did nothing wrong. They did, the Dursleys, what they did to you was wrong,” Hermione said choking up; the amount of emotion in her voice startled him, “It just… it just isn’t fair. Not to you, not to someone like you.”

Harry was caught off guard and unsure what to say, they had never really talked about his time with the Dursleys. She always got upset so he avoided it thinking it was him bringing it up that upset her, but apparently it was the Dursleys themselves that upset her, not him.

Finally she let out a deep breath then walked around and sat heavily on the couch. He slowly moved from his place and sat beside her, thanking her as she handed him his tea. He took a small drink before he grabbed a biscuit, taking the opportunity to look over at her wondering what she meant by someone like him before he sat back and dunked his biscuit in silence.

Hours later Hermione’s kitchen was in a bustle as she and her mother finished preparations. Harry tried his best to help where he could but quickly learned it was best to stay out of the way of Granger women on a mission.

Ultimately dinner was a success and Harry was stuffed full by the end. As they all reclined in their chairs they began opening crackers.

“What did the sea say to Santa?” Harry read his joke aloud from a slip of paper found in his Christmas cracker which unlike their wizard counterparts only opened with a small pop and nothing magical like a dozen mice scurrying out. He had never had a Muggle one before.

“I have no idea,” Hermione smiled.

“Nothing, it just waved,” Harry announced the horrible punch line with a grin; she shook her head as her parents chuckled.

“That was a really bad one. What else do you have?” Hermione asked leaning to look inside the tube.

“Uh… let’s see. This little plastic toy,” Harry set the toy aside then pulled out a red folded piece of paper, “And I’m not really sure what this is.”

Hermione grinned and took the paper. She unfolded it revealing it to be in the shape of a crown, “It’s a paper crown. They’re in every cracker, similar to how wizard crackers have all sorts of different hats but the Muggles only have the crowns. It’s tradition to wear it on Christmas Day, but since were celebrating now you only have to wear it for tonight,” She smiled as she put the crown on his head, he couldn’t help but grin back.

“If you say so. Now open yours,” He said happily.

“Alright,” She smiled taking her cracker in both hands and twisted till it made a loud popping sound and opened it, pulling out the toy, a purple crown she immediately unfolded and put on her head, and then pulled out the joke, “Why are Christmas trees so bad a sewing?”

“No idea. Why?”

“Because they always drop their needles.”

“That’s worse than mine,” Harry laughed.

They smiled at each other and after chatting with her parents a bit longer before they helped clean up, eventually ending up back on the couch in the living room watching a Christmas special on the telly.

Harry tried to suppress a yawn and glanced over at Hermione who had been quiet for some time now. He smiled when he saw her fast asleep, purple crown almost falling off.  Merlin how he wished he could tell her what he was feeling, but first he’d have to pinpoint it himself.

He carefully got up trying not to wake her and grabbed a blanket out from the basket beside the couch. Laying it over her he wandered to the fireplace, the fire crackling softly inside as it dimmed. On the mantle were more pictures and some framed certificates, mostly for the piano. Hermione seemed to have been something prodigy before Hogwarts, that didn’t surprise him in the slightest, but by the time of their second year she seemed to have stopped playing. And there was one picture of a little Hermione in a dance costume that made him smile. He had no idea she danced.

He looked back at her slowly. There was so much he didn’t know about his best friend. That had to change. Movement by the stairs caused him to look away from her and watch as her father entered the living room.

“Harry,” Her father said softly with a nod noticing his sleeping daughter.

“Sir,” He nodded back. He felt the nerves gather quickly, he hadn’t been alone with her father before. He suddenly felt very stupid in his red paper crown.

“Roger. You can call me Roger,” He said politely.

“Of course, Sir,” Harry said a little awkwardly as Mr. Granger walked over to stand by him.

“I need to ask something of you, Harry,” He spoke solemnly.

“What is it, Sir?”

“I need you to promise me you will take care of my little girl.”

“W-What?” Harry asked bewildered.

Mr. Granger sighed looking at the photos on the mantle briefly, “She lives in your world now, only visits here. I know she still doesn’t tell us everything. I’ve seen the marks on her arm she so desperately tries to hide,” The letters of Hermione’s angry red scar flashed across Harry’s mind. The one that was his fault. _Mudblood_ , “Whatever happened she did it for you, she changed our memories for you. Everything she did was for you and I know she doesn’t regret a thing. So, in return, you better take good care of my daughter.”

Harry nodded, “I promise I will. She’s the most important person in my life. I wouldn’t hesitate to protect her, Sir. I will never be able to repay her.”

Mr. Granger nodded slowly, seeming satisfied with his answer, “Good. Now when are you going to tell her how you feel?”

“What? No, Sir… it’s not—she’s my best friend.”

“Everyone can see that, but what about how you really feel?”

Harry couldn’t believe he was having his conversation with her father of all people. He desperately wanted to hide somewhere as he spoke weakly, “She’s just… she’s just my best friend.”

“Not with the way you look at her she’s not.”

Now Harry really wanted to be anywhere but here as her father stared him down, “Alright… maybe it’s more complicated than that.”

Mr. Granger was about to speak again when a drowsy groan came behind him. They both looked to see Hermione stirring on the couch. She moaned a bit as she rubbed her eye, Harry couldn’t help his smile as she knocked her paper crown off.

“What time is it?” She asked to no one in particular.

“Almost midnight, ‘Mione. You should get to bed,” Her father said going over and kissing her head before putting her crown back on. She smiled at him sleepily.

“Thanks Daddy.”

“Night, honey. Good night Harry,” He said giving Harry a pointed look before gesturing his head towards his daughter and going upstairs.

“Night,” She called after him before turning back to Harry, sleepy eyes trying to focus on him, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“I don’t mind. I got a chance to look around.”

“Oh? Find anything interesting?”

“Well you used to dance, that’s pretty interesting. Care to show me some moves?” He teased a bit.

“It wasn’t _that_ kind of dancing and I was five. I hated it,” She smiled getting up and folding up the blanket to put away.

“Hermione I…” He trailed off, wanting to articulate himself.

“Yes Harry?” She asked turning towards him. Her gaze seemed to drain all the Gryffindor courage out of him.

He shook his head slightly, “Nothing I just wanted to say--” The clock chimed, cutting him off as it struck midnight. He gave a small smile, “…Happy Christmas, Hermione.”

She smiled softly back, “Happy Christmas to you too, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow this chapter took on a life of its own, probably for the better too. Also there’s my second cheat in this world lol. I follow the books with no details from the movies except for two cheats: 1) the Hogwarts uniforms/general wizarding world aesthetic (because it’s great) and 2) Hermione’s “Mudblood” scar, never said she doesn’t have it right? Anyways, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	9. A Weasley Christmas

The next morning was admittedly off to a lazy start. Deep down Harry was fairly sure they were both stalling. They ate breakfast slowly then sat in the living room as her parents gave Hermione their gifts to her.

Harry just sat and watched, as they would exchange gifts at the Weasleys. She received new books that were on her reading list and some clothes. Then her mother pulled one last gift from under the tree and much to his surprise brought it to him.

“For me…?” Harry asked surprised.

“Of course, it’s the least we could do for someone so important to our daughter,” Mrs. Granger smiled. He noticed Hermione look away with a blush as her mother handed the gift to him.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” He told her still taken aback. He looked at the gift in his hand and carefully opened it. It was a wool scarf in a black, grey, and red plaid pattern. Pulling it out he found it was soft and extremely well made.

“We hear it can get very cold at that school of yours. We thought it might be useful,” Mrs. Granger explained.

“It’s brilliant, thank you.”

Hermione smiled at him then checked her watch, “If that’s all of them we really should get going. It was so good to see you,” She explained hugging the both of her parents.

“Good to see you too ‘Mione. You as well Harry,” Her father said, his eyes much warmer towards him since their talk last night. He even gave him a smile.

“Thank you for having me,” Harry said shaking his hand.

“Have a safe trip to the Weasley’s and back to Hogwarts,” Mrs. Granger said hugging her daughter and then in another surprise she turned and hugged him as well, “Thank you,” She whispered to him.

He could only guess what she was thanking him for as he smiled back a bit bemused. With final goodbyes they grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Hermione lead him down the street to a quiet garden. They stepped inside the small wrought iron gate and behind the hedges.

With no one around she took his hand. Unlike their time on the run Harry could apparate on his own, having got his license after the war, but he certainly didn’t mind side-along with her. He looked at their hands then they smiled at each other before with a _pop!_ they appeared on the edge of the Burrow’s property.

He didn’t drop her hand immediately and much to his surprise she didn’t either. They walked a few yards towards the Burrow’s door before their hands fell away from each other, albeit slowly. Harry was now uncomfortably all too aware of how empty his hand felt without her’s.

Moments after knocking they were invited into the familiar Weasley house by Mrs. Weasley where they had spent many summers but gone was the usual warmth and joy. People were smiling and talking with Celestina Warbeck’s voice on the radio as she sang one of her Christmas songs. It looked like any other year but the tone over the whole home was solemn. Holidays were different now, reminders of who was lost and who would never join them again.

“Hello dears,” Mrs. Weasley said giving them each their own tight hug.

“Hello Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said with a small smile.

“It’s so good to see you both. Make yourselves at home,” Mrs. Weasley gave them a smile, looking close to tears as she usually did nowadays before returning to cooking the Christmas lunch.

“Do you need any help preparing?” Hermione offered kindly.

“Oh no, dear. I’m fine. Go, Ron is probably eating all the cookies in the living room. Best hurry if you want some. Go on,” She said ushering them quickly out of the kitchen.

In the living room sat Ron, Ginny, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Arthur. Ron stood when he saw them enter, quickly going over and giving them each a hug as well. As they said hello to the rest of the Weasleys Harry couldn’t help but notice Ginny refused to look at him directly.

“So is… well… is George going to make it?” Hermione asked carefully.

Ron shook his head, “No, not this year.”

“I see. Well, Harry and I got this for him, could you pass it along?” She asked handing Ron a small gift.

He took it with a grateful nod, “Of course Hermione.”

Together they found a place to sit in the packed living room, their conversations up until lunch being nothing more than small talk. Work and the weather mostly. Ron asked them many questions about teaching at Hogwarts. Harry felt a little guilty when he shared how well it was going and how happy he was. He tried to understate it but knew his tone gave him away.

As difficult as their time in the living room was though Christmas lunch was even worse, having exhausted small talk they mostly sat in silence. The presence of the twin’s two empty chairs at the table’s center hung the thickest silence over them, the only noise was the clicking of silverware and Mrs. Weasley’s sniffles. After lunch Hermione and Ginny quickly got to work helping Molly clean up. Ginny banning all the boys from the kitchen so they didn’t get in the way but Harry knew she really meant to give her mother some space.

Harry scratched at a speck on the couch cushion beside him as he sat in the quiet living room. A cookie tin suddenly appeared in his view, he looked over at Ron beside him and gave a small smile as he took one.

“Thanks,” He muttered.

“You doing alright, mate?”

“Just a lot on my mind. You?”

He gave a half shrug, “Yeah, same.”

Harry sighed, he knew he had to talk to Ron about what he was feeling towards their mutual best friend sooner or later. As much as he didn’t want to, fearing this would ruin their friendship, “Hey Ron?”

“Yeah?”

“You think we could talk for a moment?”

“Of course. Let’s go upstairs, away from any extendable ears,” Ron joked humorlessly as he got up. Harry followed him up a few flights before they stopped in the landing of the third floor. Ron leaned on the wall crossing his arms, “What’s going on, Harry?”

Harry ranked his hand through his hair, unsure how to precede, “Ron… I… I’m sorry but I…”

“Like Hermione?” He offered leaving Harry dumbstruck, “I’m not an idiot, you know. I can see it on your face. I’ve seen it for a long time on you and Hermione. I knew the moment you walked in that you finally realized it.”

Harry looked away unsure what to say. This wasn’t at all what he was expecting. He thought maybe if he was lucky Ron would just yell at him and if not so lucky that he might get punched but he quickly reminded himself that maybe that Ron was gone. There was a constant somber look in his eyes, a dullness to his emotions, and new air of maturity surrounded him. This was Ron now, for better or for worse.

He glanced back as his friend took a deep breath and continued, “I know, not what you were expecting right? I was angry for a while, yeah, but I’m finally starting to realize that it would’ve never really worked out with Hermione and I anyways. We fight enough as is. I would never be able to make her happy. And with everything she’s been through… she deserves that at least.”

“You do too,” Harry said and Ron breathed out a laugh.

“Maybe someday, I s’pose. Just watch out for her little birds if you make her mad,” Ron joked causing them both to chuckle, “Not that you could ever make her _that_ mad. Seems impossible.”

Harry had a hard time imagining it as well as Ron stepped away from the wall, shortening the space between them.

“One last thing, Harry. You need to talk to Ginny. You’re my best mate but she’s my little sister and you hurt her. Fix it.”

Harry nodded, wondering if he actually could, “Okay.”

Ron’s solemn face broke into a small smile, “Good. Now enough of this. Come on, we need to lighten the mood downstairs. It’s Christmas after all.”

Harry smiled as well and followed Ron down the stairs back into the living room as he brought some levity into the house with a single phrase,

“I think it’s time for presents, how about everyone else?”

It finally started feeling like Christmas as they all gathered by the tree in the living room, presents stacked high around it. First came this year’s Weasley jumpers for everyone. Harry’s was a deep red, Hermione’s a light blue, Ron’s maroon as ever (much to his annoyance), and Ginny had a bright green one. Each having the recipient’s first initial in deep gold across the front.

A resounding thank you echoed to Mrs. Weasley who still looked on the verge of tears but gave them all a genuine watery smile. As for the rest of the presents Harry got a bag of goodies from Weasley’s Wheezes from Ron and parchment and quills from Ginny while Hermione received the newest revised edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ from Ron and Ginny gave her a lovely necklace. Ron got new keeper gloves and a broom polishing kit from Harry and Hermione while Hermione got Ginny a necklace as well and Harry gave her a book on the best women of Quidditch in the last century.

They were all great gifts but didn’t compare to Hermione’s. When he opened the box he was surprised to find a belt of the finest leather. Though beautifully crafted it wasn’t your standard finely crafted belt, this one had something of a scabbard attached to it but not for a sword, for a wand. It must’ve cost a fortune.

“Hermione this is…” He stared at her in shock.

“I commissioned it when I thought you were going to be an Auror but… after you became a teacher I was unsure quite what to do with it but I thought perhaps you would like it anyways,” She explained shyly.

“I love it, it’s brilliant,” He said, most of his amazement coming from the fact she would go to such trouble for his gift. He couldn’t help but mutter aloud, “My gift is pretty pathetic in comparison.”

“I doubt that but let’s see,” Hermione smiled at him, unwrapping his gift to reveal a leather bound planner.

Harry jumped in quickly to explain, “It’s a planner but when you wave your wand over it and say a year it will change to that specified year. You can skip ahead to mark a future date or even go back and see what you wrote down in the past if you want. So if five years from now you wanted to see what you were doing today, you could.”

Hermione beamed at him, making his heart skip a beat or two. “I hope I’m in the same place. Celebrating Christmas with you and everyone else important to me.”

“Me too,” Harry breathed out feeling a bit breathless with her looking at him like that.

“It’s wonderful Harry, thank you,” She reached over and squeezed his hand.

He felt an irresistible pull towards her but before he could do anything about it the back door opened and Andromeda walked in with Teddy in her arms.

“Sorry we’re late, this little one didn’t want to get up from his nap,” Andromeda explained as Teddy rubbed his eye, his hair a bright yellow today.

“No need to apologize. Come, sit down. Teddy is just in time to open his presents,” Molly said more cheerfully than she had been all day.

It didn’t take Teddy long to tear through his gifts or for the night to press on. Soon many of the Weasleys turned in early for work the next morning or fell asleep like Mr. Weasley on the couch.

Harry on the other hand sat on the floor with Teddy, playing with him and his new toys while Hermione sat beside him reading her new version of _Hogwarts: A History_. Teddy crawled over to her and put a hand on her book, she glanced at him grinning before setting her book aside and scooping him up into her arms.

“Hey there Teddy,” She said happily as he giggled, his hair turning blue like her sweater. Harry smiled in awe of her, who knew she was good with kids? She glanced over at him and could read his question right off his face, “My cousins were much younger than me growing up, I had to watch them and they always wanted to play.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“For the most part, yes. They can exhaust you very quickly though,” She smiled at Teddy, “Want to go back to Harry?” Teddy clapped his hands together excitedly, Harry had no clue if he was actually understood her or not but quickly found Teddy back in his arms. Soon Teddy was bouncing excitedly in Harry’s arms as Hermione played peek-a-boo with him.

Harry watched them, smiling, before he saw movement out of the corner and glanced up. His eyes meeting Ginny’s brown ones as she paused before hurrying up the stairs.

“You need to talk to her, Harry. I’ll watch Teddy. You go,” Hermione whispered to him.

“What am I supposed to say?” He muttered back.

“Well, say you’re sorry for starters.”

“Hermione…”

“What? You did the same thing to her Ron did to me. You ignored her. You should apologize. Ron has to me, you can to her,” She said in a quiet firmness. Harry met her eyes and knew he couldn’t argue with her. Her eyebrows raised clearly telling him to go now or she’d make him.

He huffed, knowing she was right, and handed her Teddy before getting up off the floor. As he approached the stairs he paused looking back. This time her look was reassuring and with a deep breath he climbed up the single flight of stairs that lead to Ginny’s closed door.

He wrung his hands together gathering up the nerve before knocking on her door. No answer. He tried again before speaking, “Ginny… it’s me. Can we talk?”

The door slowly opened revealing Ginny, who had something of a resigned expression on her face as she stepped aside to let him in. The room hadn’t changed much since he was in here last, still decorated with Weird Sisters and Holyhead Harpies posters, the only difference now was Ginny herself was on a few of those posters having made it through tryouts and onto the team. It felt like a lifetime ago when she invited him up here to kiss him on his birthday. He was so different back then. Everyone and everything was.

“What do you want Harry?” She said closing the door and crossing her arms.

“To… to say I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Leading you on I suppose…”

“You suppose? There’s a way to put it,” She growled quietly.

“I didn’t think-”

“That’s right Harry, you didn’t think,” She snapped, startling him. “You… You let me believe that there was something for us. You let me think that you were just breaking up with me to keep me safe-”

“That’s what I was-”

“-because you’re a noble prat! You let me kiss you anyway! You gave me no sign whatsoever you actually meant we were over!”

“It was different then!” He shot back, feeling the need to defend himself from her.

“Was it?”

“Yes,” He said firmly, “I was different, and so were you! The war changed all of us!”

Ginny sighed and her shoulders fell, once again she looked resigned. She hadn’t truly looked alive since that night last May, her trademark fire snuffed out.

“Is there anything I can do to fix this? I still want to be your friend, Ginny.”

She slowly ran a hand through her hair before letting out a deep breath, not meeting his eyes. “No, you can’t. At least not yet. I have to work this out on my own, Harry.”

Harry nodded slowly, “Okay,” He said simply before she moved aside to let him out the door. He paused before leaving, “I really am sorry, Gin. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

She gave him a small strangled smile, “I know.”

Harry tried to smile back before he left her room, the door shutting right on his heels. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a heavy sigh before starting back down the stairs. He was unspeakably grateful when he saw Hermione waiting at the bottom with their coats, somehow knowing he would probably want to leave after such a talk.

She put her hand over his as he grabbed his coat from her, silently asking if he was all right. He gave her a small nod before pulling his coat on. They said goodbyes to the Weasleys who were still awake and Harry gave a very lengthy one to Teddy before they made their way out through the kitchen. Before they could leave, though, they were surprised to find Ron standing there. Harry had thought he’d gone to bed, but he should’ve known better.

“How’d it go?” Ron asked him.

“Well she didn’t bat bogey hex me so… better than I thought it would,” Harry said with a slight shrug.

“Better than I thought it would too,” Ron admitted smiling a little. There was a pause before he spoke again, “So you two are… enjoying Hogwarts then?”

“You know we are, Ron. We’ve written every week since my birthday,” Hermione answered sounding as confused as Harry felt by Ron’s question.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked.

“I just… I want to make sure you both are okay. You’re my best mates. That’s all,” Ron muttered.

“We’re fine, Ron, no need to worry,” Hermione said hugging him and turning his ears bright red. “We worry about you though…”

“ _Honestly_ Hermione I’m fine,” Ron said pretending to be overly exasperated by her concern.

“That’s what I thought,” She smiled a bit smugly as she stepped away.

“Oi, no fighting you two. It’s Christmas,” Harry joked and they both smiled at him.

“Well… I’ll see you both later. Try not to confiscate too many Weasley products while you’re at it,” Ron said smiling at Hermione.

“If we confiscate them then they have to buy more,” Harry pointed out.

“That is very true. Forget I said anything,” Ron said, patting him on the back.

“See you later, Ron,” Harry said, picking up his and Hermione’s bags by the door where they left them.

“See you later. Keep an eye on him, Hermione. He’s trouble.”

“Don’t I know it,” Hermione grinned, before taking Harry’s arm and pulling him towards the door. Harry glanced back at Ron and saw him nod, but not just any nod though. This one was one of approval. Harry couldn’t help but smile the whole way down the lane and to the property’s edge where with a _pop!_ they were off back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you all enjoyed this installment :) If you did feel free to let me know, I’d love to hear all your thoughts!


	10. Key to the Door

New Year’s Eve came and went in a blink and with the students returning from break in three days Harry, Hermione, and Tim were spending all their extra time in Ravenclaw’s library, trying to figure out that hundred piece puzzle on the door.

“I’m telling you, there’s nothing in these books about it,” Harry said, frustrated, forcefully closing yet another book. They were taking shifts on who would look through books while the other two stared at the door, in vain attempts to figure it out.

“I was sure there would be something in that one,” Hermione sighed, stepping away from Tim and the door as she walked back to Harry.

He tried not to stare as she sat by him and pulled another book off the pile. He ignored Tim’s pointed look as he came over, grabbing a book as well. Harry hadn’t told her how he felt yet. He couldn’t, it never seemed like the right time.

“You sure you don’t remember which book mentioned the library?” Tim asked flipping through his book.

“Not the exact one, no. I wish I did. It could be any number of books on Ravenclaw. Unfortunately she’s a very popular topic,” Hermione explained, rubbing her forehead.

“Why does this one book have it and none of the others?” Harry asked curiously.

“It was part of a section on rumors and myths surrounding Ravenclaw. And let me tell you there were quite a few. I was reading it when we were searching for Horcruxes, trying to find something special of her’s that Voldemort might have used.”

“Horcruxes?” Tim repeated, confused.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick look before saying together, “We’ll explain later.”

“Alright then, so what else did this section tell you about the library?” Tim asked, easily moving on.

“That a teacher here, Matilda Hepburn, arithmancy professor, I think, wrote a paper ninety years ago on the theory of this library hidden somewhere in Hogwarts. She supposedly found a letter of Rowena Ravenclaw’s that mentioned such a place and wanted an investigation into the theory but it never got off the ground for she disappeared.”

“Because that’s not ominous,” Harry muttered.

“Oh it’s nothing like that. I looked into it the other day and supposedly she had some sort of mental break and fled the school.”

“If you remember all that what else can this book tell us?” Tim wondered.

“Well I don’t remember all the details, I was skimming. While I found it interesting it wasn’t what I was looking for so I moved on. I could’ve missed something. Maybe something that could help us unlock the door.”

“Well then, we can stop looking through these books page by page and just look at the table of contents to see if they have sections on these rumors,” Tim said, tossing his book onto the pile. The throw was slightly misjudged though and knocked the stack onto the floor. “Oops.”

Harry and Hermione quickly got down onto the floor to help Tim pick them up. Harry picked up the books one at a time and placing them back onto the table until he came across one with what looked like a page was starting to fall out. Harry opened the book to fix it and found that it wasn’t a page falling out but a page stuck inside.

It was of a different type of parchment than what the book was made of, with neat cramped script covering the page. The date written tightly in the upper right corner, ‘ _March 28 th 1909’_. Quickly his eyes flickered down to the bottom where ‘ _M.H.’_ was written _,_ signed ninety years ago by none other than Matilda Hepburn.

“Hermione, Tim. I think I found something,” Harry said, standing up with the page. “It looks like a journal entry from Professor Hepburn.”

Hermione quickly appeared at his shoulder, chin practically resting on him. He couldn’t concentrate as she speedily read what was on the page. He glanced up at Tim and shot a glare at the smug smile he was giving him. Suddenly, Hermione snatched the page from his hand to read it more intently, her eyebrows knit together and biting at her bottom lip.

“What are you thinking?” He asked her, knowing that face.

“It says here that Professor Hepburn found the library four days before she wrote this entry. That doesn’t make any sense… she was never supposed to have found it,” Hermione muttered out.

“Anything else?” Tim asked.

“She references other entries. She says she’s been in the library for a while and is trying to get through the same door we are now.”

“So, there’s more entries somewhere? Maybe the answer to opening the door?” Harry questioned, before grabbing another book and shaking it. Another page fell out. He snatched it off the floor, scanning it quickly. “It’s another entry. It’s when she got here, she’s talking about how it seems like nothing more than a library and mentions the door.”

“Quickly, lay out the entries on the table. Search all the books on Ravenclaw,” Hermione said, shoving the entry she had into Harry’s hand before practically leaping onto the pile they had made and shaking each book vigorously.

Harry smiled a bit before laying out the pages on a clean table. After searching through dozens of books they had four journal entries. Reading over each one many phrases stood out to Harry.

_“…still trying to open the door in the west wing…”_

_“…No luck with the door, but there is definitely something hidden here…”_

_“…I’m getting closer to figuring it out, I can feel it…”_

_“…Just a little more time…”_

“But it doesn’t say if she got in the room!” Hermione exclaimed, picking up one entry after another trying to find any details she missed.

“Maybe we’re missing a few pages,” Harry offered.

“Then we need to search again,” She insisted.

“You all sound hard at work,” A voice came from behind them. When they turned, Professor Rickman was standing in the door.

“Professor,” Harry greeted him, a bit surprised to see him actually. “What are you doing here?”

“I just came to see how things were,” Professor Rickman said, as he stepped further into the room and looked around. “Impressive place.”

“Quite, Sir,” Hermione replied with a smile.

“Mind if I have a look around?” Rickman asked them.

“Not at all,” Harry said for them.

Rickman gave a nod and a smile, “Thank you, Professor.”

They watched for a few moments as Professor Rickman wondered around the main room, looking at the books on the shelves, before they went back to looking at the journal entries.

“Clearly we’re missing something,” Hermione said firmly, returning to her careful study of the entries.

“Then we need to find more. I’ll looked over here, Hermione cover the middle, and Harry on that side. Sound good?” Tim offered.

“Sounds good to me,” Harry said as they spread out around the room. Harry quickly found himself by Rickman.

“I seemed to have interrupted something. I’m sorry,” Rickman said, after a few moments of silence.

“It’s nothing, just us trying to find these journal entries of someone who was in here before,” Harry explained as he rifled through book after book.

“Like this one?” Rickman said holding up a page.

Harry took it and nodded, “Yeah, just like this. Where’d you find it?”

“Oh, just in one of the books.”

“Merlin…” Harry muttered as he skimmed the page.

“What?” Rickman asked, but Harry didn’t really hear him.

“Hermione!” Harry called as he darted away from his head professor. “Hermione look at this, I’ve got it!”

“You got it? The day she figured out the door?” Hermione asked, surprised, as he came to a stop next to her.

“Not just figured it out, the day she tried to open it.”

“Where’d you find it?” She asked, taking the paper excitedly, her eyes racing over the words, somehow still taking them in.

“Oh Professor Rickman-” Harry stopped looking over his shoulder back at Rickman but he wasn’t there. Another glance around he saw the professor’s cloak whisking out the door, “-he ah… he found it in a book.”

“Well I’m glad he did. She details how she’s been trying to figure out the door for months, and she’s positive she’s finally figured it out and is about to try it after she writes this.”

“Does she say what the key to the door is?” Harry asked.

Hermione turned looking up at him and beamed, showing him the back of the page, “She even drew it.”

Harry smiled back at her and looked at the sketch on the back, a drawing of the door with a pattern drawn in the middle, a triangle with a line going horizontally through the top, “Does it mean anything?”

“It’s the alchemical symbol for air. Ravenclaw’s chosen element,” Hermione explained, still grinning.

“I didn’t know the founders had chosen elements,” Tim said as he joined them.

“I didn’t either,” Harry shrugged.

“Harry, I thought you read _Hogwarts: A History_ ,” She teased.

“Not the revised version,” He teased her back for she has read her Christmas gift from Ron all in one sitting.

She smiled sheepishly before continuing, “Well… each house as an element. Gryffindor, fire. Hufflepuff, earth. Slytherin, water. And Ravenclaw, air. This sketch of the door puzzle is the symbol for air in alchemy, which makes sense as that is Ravenclaw’s element.”

“A triangle with a line through it? That’s all that door puzzle is?” Tim asked, taking the page from Hermione to look at it.

“In lots of tiny pieces but yes, that’s it. Shall we give it a try?” Hermione smiled and they agreed following her to the door.

They huddled around the door and, while the shape was simple, it was hard to get each piece where it belonged. After a lot of rearranging they only had the last piece to put in place. One slide upward and the symbol would be complete.

“Ready?” Tim asked looking at them both.

Harry looked to Hermione. She met his eyes anxiety clouding her usually clear gaze. He tried to silently reassure her. It seemed to work as she took a deep breath and nodded. Harry looked back to Tim, “As we’ll ever be. You want to do the honors?”

“With pleasure,” Tim smiled, and then moved the piece up into place. They looked up as the sounds of tumblers clanking and clicking in and out of place came from above. The sound travelled down into the door. With a click it opened, air and dust puffed out of the seemingly airtight seal.

Harry exchanged looks with the two, then pulled out his wand and pushed the door the rest of the way open. The air that came out smelled musty and the room was dark. One step across the threshold though and the braziers along the walls lit for as far as Harry could see.

He could already tell this area was very different from the rest of the library. Unlike the main room and the wings which when alight with the fire from braziers were warm, clean, and magnificent this new area, while still stunning in its own way, was full of dark shadows even the fire light couldn’t penetrate, cobwebs covered the books and draped through the tall arches, and there was something that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, like something was watching them from the dark.

“ _Lumos,_ ” He muttered and his wand came alight. He heard his companions do the same behind him as he slowly stepped further into the dark place.

They quickly came upon the main area that looked like a dark copy of the one outside, a large circular desk with two wings off to the sides. Harry signaled Hermione and Tim with his wand to check the perimeter of the room as he checked the main desk, the only place completely in the dark with no braziers around it.

As they departed in opposite directions, Harry couldn’t help but choke on all the dust in the air, futilely trying to stifle his cough. He still felt those eyes from the dark on him as he walked around the desk, shining the wand light in every dark corner. He found no books left to put away, no sign anyone had been here.

As he rounded to the front of the desk he started to relax, until his wand light fell upon an odd shape. Another step forward. More light. He gulped. It was a hand. He could feel his eyes grow wide as he slowly raised the tip of the wand, the light flooding over a wrist, arm, shoulder… face.

His breath hitched as he retreated a few steps, but not enough that he couldn’t still see her face staring back at him. He couldn’t tell if she was dead or alive but if he had to guess, it would be the former. Her eyes glassy like marbles, clouded over with white and hollowed in, the jaw slack as she sat there in the chair stiff as a board.

“Hermione… Tim…” He called, unable to stop his voice from shaking. He heard their footsteps as they rushed over quickly, the pale light of their wands pouring over the figure as well making her look even more lifeless.

Hermione gasped in shock, her hand flying to her mouth beside him, “Is she…?”

“I think so,” Harry answered, though his voice was barely audible.

“Does this mean that’s Professor Hepburn?” Tim asked clearly unnerved.

Hermione shook her head behind her hand, “It can’t be… with this little decomposition… this body can’t be ninety years old…”

“But if this isn’t Matilda Hepburn, then who is it?”

Harry met Hermione’s eyes, searching them for an answer or theory but they were just wide with shock as she whispered, “I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Time for things to get really interesting! Hope you enjoyed and would love to hear your thoughts!


	11. Questions and Truths

“Why is it always you, Potter? Why does everywhere you go end up like this?” Professor McGonagall was going on as she paced in front of them back in the main hall of the library.

“I wish I knew Professor. If I did, maybe I could prevent it,” Harry muttered. She gave him a stern look but he caught the hint of a twinkle in her eye.

“To be fair, we don’t usually find dead bodies,” Hermione offered up.

“Let us be thankful for that,” McGonagall scoffed.

“I take it this is a common occurrence for you both?” Tim whispered to Harry.

“More common then you would think,” Harry muttered back running a hand through his hair.

“So…” Hermione paused before asking the question that was plaguing all their minds, “Is it Professor Hepburn?”

“I do not know at this time. Now shoo, the lot of you. Go do something else while we sort this out.”

“We’ll still get to look around after you’re done though, right?”

“Perhaps, Potter. Now go,” She dismissed them before departing to Madam Pomfrey who was dealing with the body.

“Well, now what? No papers to grade, no classes to teach, what do we do?” Harry huffed, looking to Hermione and knitting his eyebrows when he saw the slight smirk on her face. “What?”

“Well, I did get this from the woman’s hand before we got the professor,” Hermione said holding up crumpled paper.

“You’re brilliant, Hermione,” Harry smiled and she flushed.

“Come on, let’s look at it elsewhere. I’d rather McGonagall not catch us with that,” Tim whispered. With nods all around they quickly departed the library to Harry’s living quarters.

Sitting around his couch, Hermione flattened the paper out on her lap and began to read aloud,

“‘I have made it passed the door. This area of the library seems less inviting than the others though I am unsure of why at this time. Perhaps something is hiding in here or is hiding away. It does feel like something is watching me from the dark-’”

“I felt that too,” Harry said.

“Same,” Tim nodded in agreement.

“I did too…” Hermione looked concerned as she turned back to the page, “‘I will not stay in here long tonight.  I feel it would be unwise but rather I will return to the main hall and-’”

“And? And what?” Tim asked coming around the back of the couch to look over Hermione’s shoulder.

“That’s it. It stops there. Let me try some revealing charms,” Hermione said pulling out her wand and cast every spell she could think of before finally huffing in defeat, “Nothing… there’s nothing else there. That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Unless that _was_ Hepburn we found,” Tim offered.

“But Hermione said it couldn’t have been, that body would have been around ninety years old and wouldn’t have looked like that,” Harry countered.

“I need another look at that body. Perhaps there was magic involved in preserving it. Maybe there’s more clues, something to tell us why,” Hermione said, her expression determined.

“It’s probably in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey by now.”

“Do you still have your invisibility cloak?” She asked him.

“Yes…” Harry answered wearily.

“Then let’s use it tonight, get into the hospital wing and have a look.”

“Um… why can’t we just wait for Professor McGonagall to give us access?” Tim asked confused.

“Because by then any traces of what might have happened to her could’ve been tampered with, Timothy! We have to hurry if we’re going to find anything!” Hermione insisted.

“Hermione,” Harry said, drawing her attention quickly back to him, the worry evident in his voice. She was becoming frantic. “Why is this so important?”

“Harry, don’t you see? This woman has been missing for nearly a century. She had family who were looking for her, maybe relatives that still are. They were told she had a psychotic break and ran off never to be seen again, but that’s not what happened. Something happened to her, and I want to find out what it is. I want to reveal the truth.”

With the passion in her voice all Harry could do was nod, “Alright, I’m in. Tim?”

He smiled a bit with a breath of a laugh, “What’s the plan?”

Soon enough Harry, Hermione, and Tim were crowded under Harry’s cloak as they walked towards the hospital wing in the middle of the night. Harry just hoping their feet weren’t too obvious even with the precaution of wearing dark matte shoes.

Harry reached out a hand and slowly pushed open the wing’s heavy door, cringing as it creaked. Glancing around he saw all the beds empty, with very few kids around to be sick, except for one at the end with the curtains pulled. Exchanging a look with his companions they all knew that’s where they needed to go.

They had barely begun to step inside when Madam Pomfrey’s voice came from her office, “Who could be up at this hour?” She muttered before calling out, “Is someone there?”

Before Harry had any time to react he found himself and Hermione being shoved forward and Tim sliding himself out from under the cloak to stand in the doorway.

“It’s just me Madam Pomfrey, you know, Timothy Cohen?” Tim started talking as their school matron came around the corner. With his eyes he signaled them to keep going.

“Ah, Mr. Cohen, what has you up at this hour?” Madam Pomfrey said, turning her back to them to talk to Tim. Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick look before starting further into the wing.

“Oh cough, head ache, upset stomach, the works. Too much holiday food, am I right?” Tim was saying behind them.

“Hmph. I suppose. Right this way, Mr. Cohen. I’ll get you a Pepperup Potion and then a good night’s rest should clear that all right up.”

Harry glanced back and watched as Madam Pomfrey lead Tim into her office. Once she disappeared Harry pulled back the curtain and slipped inside behind Hermione.

“We don’t have much time, not sure how else Tim can stall her,” Harry whispered, pulling off the cloak and going to the opposite side of the bed from his best friend. Looking down, it was definitely the woman and her disturbing glossy white eyes from the library lying there. Harry found himself feeling a bit nauseous.

“I’ll be quick,” Hermione promised quietly, “ _Lumos Minima,_ ” She casted, causing the smallest of lights to appear at the end of her wand.

“Be careful,” Harry told her and she glanced up at him with a soft reassuring smile.

“I will.”

She quickly and efficiently checked for any spells or curses placed over the body, and finding none, she began a closer examination. She scanned the body’s face and neck, then down her arms. When she turned over the arm to check the inside her quick movements ceased.

“Harry look at this,” She said, pointing her wand at a symbol on the woman’s arm. It was some sort of curved oval, pointed at the ends, with a center line going down the middle and little lines coming off each side of the line like Vs.

“What is it?”

“I-”

“No, Mr. Cohen, you cannot have more than one.” The two looked up at the return of Madam Pomfrey’s voice.

“ _Nox!_ ” Hermione whispered quickly before pulling Harry over to her side, taking the cloak from his hand, and throwing it over them.

“But what if it comes back?” Tim complained.

“Then you will just have to come back here to me,” Madam Pomfrey barked, clearly irritated.

_Crash!_

Harry and Hermione jumped at the sound of a tray with, from the sound, a number of tools and instruments on it falling to the ground.

“Oh wow, I am so sorry!” Tim said loudly, giving them a chance to duck out from behind the curtain unnoticed. “Here, let me help.”

He knelt down and reached to help but Madam Pomfrey slapped his hand, “You’ve done enough for tonight thank you. Now go.”

Tim walked over to the door and pulled it open. He was about to walk out before he stopped and stepped back, hand still keeping the door wide.

“Are you sure I can’t help at all?”

“Now,” Hermione whispered to Harry and they began to move quickly towards the door.

“I am positive!”

“You know, I’ve actually had something of an interest in learning healing magics. Maybe I could-”

“Good night, Mr. Cohen!” Madam Pomfrey dismissed him heatedly just as Hermione and Harry passed behind him through the open door. Hermione poked his back to single they were through.

“Right, sorry to bother you. Night!” Tim said quickly, shutting the door behind them.

They quickly walked around the corner before Harry pulled the cloak off and grinned at Tim, “Nice job.”

“Well, I hope it worked. I don’t think I’m allowed in the hospital wing ever again,” Tim said with a laugh.

“Well there were no spells or curses placed on her, just a strange mark on her arm and that could be from anything,” Hermione explained with a sigh before her face broke out into a smile. “That was ridiculous, Timothy. Do you know that?”

“Oh yeah,” He smiled.

“I’m surprised it actually worked.” Harry laughed a bit as they started walking back to their quarters.

Soon they were gathered back around Harry’s couch as Hermione drew the symbol she’d seen on a scrap of parchment to show Tim.

“Looks like a leaf to me,” Tim shrugged.

“Why would it be a leaf?” Harry asked, confused, though he really had no better guesses.

“Hmm… I’ve seen symbols like this before, simple shapes but with more complex internal patterns that stand for different things. I have an Ancient Runes book in my room, maybe it’s in there. I’ll be right back,” Hermione said quickly, her mind working fast. She popped off the couch and departed the room quickly.

Harry watched her go with a smile, then looked back at the fireplace still smiling to himself.

“So… when are you going to tell her?” Tim asked with a raised brow after a few moments of silence.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Harry scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. “It’s been a little hectic.”

“You said that before Christmas too.”

“Yeah well, now there’s a body involved. That would qualify as hectic too.”

“A fair point, but you still need to tell her.”

“What am I going to say?”

“The truth is a good start.”

“I don’t know what the truth is, Tim… I can’t figure it out.” Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Sure you can. You know exactly what to say.”

“What? That I like her? That I like her as more than just a friend? That she’s… everything to me? Do I admit that I think about her all the time? That her smile spins me in circles? Her laugh knocks me off my feet? I don’t know what I’m feeling but it’s driving me mad. Is that what I’m supposed to tell her? That I’m crazy about her? Is that what I say?”

Harry stopped his rant and waited for Tim to answer, but his friend remained silent, his eyes wide and looking over Harry’s shoulder. Harry felt his heart drop straight down though his chest as he slowly turned around. Hermione was standing there, book in hand.

“I…I got halfway down the hall and t-then remembered I could just summon the book…” She explained shakily, looking like she’d seen a ghost.

“You—you heard all that?” Harry asked standing slowly; turning to face her as nervously rubbed his hands on his trousers.

“E-Every word,” She trembled out.

Harry felt his hands begin to shake, his chest tightened making his breaths short and shallow, his stomach lurching uneasily and tying itself in knots. He didn’t have a clue what to do next. He knew by the look on her face that things had changed, and a small voice in the back of his head was telling him it wasn’t for the better. He just knew couldn’t stand here and have his best friend reject him, he wouldn’t be able to take it. So he darted for the door.

“Harry, wait,” Hermione called, trying to grab his arm, but he was moving too fast. The fabric of his coat slipped through her fingers as he rushed passed her.

He didn’t hear her follow as he walked briskly down the hall. The moment he entered the main corridor he broke out into a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Oh Harry… always has a bit of tough luck doesn’t he?


	12. The Curse of the Library

Harry ran faster and faster through the dark halls of the school. He didn’t have a clue where he was going but he was thankful it was the middle of the night so he didn’t have to explain himself to anyone. He could just run. The only people he passed were a group of startled ghosts and Peeves who heckled “Potty looks like he’s seen a ghost!” after him while cackling cruelly.

He mazed through corridors and down steps before blasting through the Entrance Hall and the main doors onto the grounds. He took a sharp intake of air, the cold January night wind biting at his face. As his eyes scanned the snowy grounds, his mind whirled with where to go. Then his eyes caught a light from a window, smoke coming up from a chimney. Hagrid’s.

Harry trudged through the snow down to his friend’s hut, when he finally arrived he rapped on the door quietly, part of him hoping Hagrid wouldn’t hear. At first there was no noise and Harry let out a breath sinking down until he was sitting on Hagrid’s top step.

He jumped when Fang’s deep bark started on the other side; the dog must’ve finally woken up.

“Ah shut it ya ruddy mutt. What do you think yer doin’? No one’s out there,” Hagrid grumbled at his dog before pulling open the door. Fang pushed passed his master’s feet and sniffed Harry’s face as he tried to keep him at bay. Finally Hagrid’s eyes fell on him, “Blimey Harry, it’s freezin’ out here. What are ya doin’?”

“I…I don’t know,” Harry admitted craning to look up at his half-giant friend.

“Well come in, quick, before ya freeze,” Hagrid said stepping aside to let him in.

Slowly he stepped into Hagrid’s warm hut and settled in an oversized chair. Fang sniffed him a bit more before going back to bed.

“Now, what’s goin’ on Harry?” Hagrid asked pulling up a chair across from him.

“I think I made a huge mistake,” Harry said refusing to look at him.

“What do ya mean?”

“Well I, I indirectly told Hermione that I like her.”

“Well o’ course you do! A blind man could see that!” Hagrid said bewildered, until he saw the look on Harry’s face, “Oh, I see… finally admitted you like her like that, did ya?”

“You too? Fine, yeah. I like her like that. Apparently everyone knew but me. Well I guess except for Hermione. Until now. She overheard me talking to Tim about it and… I saw the look on her face. It’s never going to be the same.”

“Well that’s not necessarily bad now is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do ya mean ya don’t know? Didn’t you talk to her?”

“No… I uh… I ran, here. I ran and then I came here.”

“Ya ran?”

“Er… yeah. I ran.”

“Blimey, Harry,” Hagrid shook his head.

“I didn’t know what else to do. I-I panicked…”

“Well I can see that,” Hagrid grunted.

Harry sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, his senses finally returning to him. Then he groaned with full realization at what he had done, “I’m such a dolt… a bloody coward.”

“Hogwash! Yer the bravest man I know!”

Harry laughed, though it was hollow, “Maybe when I’m facing down some monster, but girls? I’m rubbish. No… no that’s not even true. This isn’t some girl, this is Hermione. It’s Hermione and I ran. It’s ridiculous!”

Hagrid just raised a bushy eyebrow at him, “Well, what are ya goin’ do about it?”

Harry just shrugged rather pathetically, “I don’t know.”

“Come on, Harry. Yer a smart lad. When Olympe an’ I had our problems we talked about it.”

“Hagrid…” Harry groaned a bit, not too keen on hearing about his and Madam Maxime’s love life.

“I’m only sayin’ that’s how you fix it.”

“I suppose…”

“I understand yer worried, but it’s you an’ Hermione. You’ll work it out no matter which way it goes. You been through too much to stop bein’ friends now.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Now you got to talk to her, just like ya always do.”

“Okay… I’ll talk to her.”

“Good. Not tonight o’ course, it’s a little late for that.”

“Yeah, yeah it is. I should probably go anyways,” Harry said, quickly standing up. “Thanks, Hagrid.”

“Anytime, Harry.” Hagrid smiled at him. Harry gave a small one in return before stepping back out into the cold and trudging up to the castle.

By the time he got to his chambers he was exhausted, the time of night finally hitting him. He pushed his door open slowly, part of him wondering if he’d find Hermione or Tim in there. But neither were, the fire had gone out and the room was left dark. Both of them must’ve turned in long ago, probably not long after he ran.

Harry pulled off his jacket and threw it onto the couch, kicking off his shoes as he travelled towards his room. Again that spark nervousness and something akin to hope lit as he pushed the door open, wondering if Hermione would be there wanting to talk but again the room he entered was empty. He sluggishly changed into his pajamas before he sighed a bit and collapsed onto the bed. Pulling his glasses off he set them on the nightstand, staring at the dark ceiling, and finally drifting off to sleep.

The next morning he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, his stomach in tight knots. So much so he felt a little sick. Was he ready to see her? To pull her aside and talk? Could he look her in the eye without bolting this time? He supposed he’d figure out the answers to those questions soon enough as he walked towards the hall doors. Before he could go inside though Tim stepped out.

“Harry, there you are.”

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked immediately concerned.

“You tell me, you’re the one who took off last night,” Tim pointed out, causing Harry to run an embarrassed hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I know.”

“You need to talk to her. After you ran off, we talked for a bit. You have nothing to worry about, okay? Just talk to her.”

“I was just about to,” Harry said gesturing towards the hall.

“Oh she’s not here. Professor McGonagall came by and told us they were able to confirm the body we found was Matilda Hepburn’s so Hermione took her breakfast back to the library to investigate. Also she went in case you wanted space. She wanted me to let you know she wasn’t avoiding you.”

“Well that’s good, I suppose… Her not avoiding me I mean, not the Professor being dead.”

“I gotcha. Harry, listen, what you have with her, that kind of connection… it’s what people search for their whole lives. Thousands of songs and movies are made about it, and most people never find it. Don’t mess it up.”

“Thanks, no pressure there,” Harry grumbled as he glanced up the Grand Staircase.

“Like I said, you have nothing to worry about. Now go on.”

“Alright, fine. I’ll see you later. But if you could, give us some time to work this out.”

“It’ll be much later, promise.”

Harry gave him a small smile then started towards Ravenclaw’s library, skipping steps in his haste. As he approached the door, Harry took a deep breath before opening it. This time the room he entered wasn’t empty.

Hermione was sitting at one of the tables near the door, reading. She looked up when she heard him enter then promptly jumped up from her chair but didn’t come around the table.

“Harry! Oh, Harry, I’m glad you’re here. I need-”

He hated cutting her off but he knew he had to go first. “Look Hermione, before you say anything I want to explain myself.”

“Harry please, let me talk-”

“No Hermione, you have to understand first-”

“No Harry, you have to listen to me first,” She spoke firmly.

Harry gave her a confused look as he came around to her side of the desk. “Hermione, you have to know-”

“Stop! Don’t come any closer!” She said loudly, her hands flung up in front of her to stop him. Harry’s mind finally took note of the panic in her voice, the wideness of her eyes. And Tim said he had nothing to worry about, but this was pretty worrying.

“Hermione, listen, please. I didn’t mean to drop that bomb on you until I was ready, until you were ready…” He trailed off and his eyebrows knit together as she began rolling up her sleeve on her right arm, “W-what are you doing?”

“Harry, something is in here. In the library. It took Professor Hepburn, drained her life, and now… H-Harry, I think it’s got--” Before she could finish her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. On reflex Harry dived forward and caught her in his arms, sinking to the floor with her as she fell.

“Hermione? Hermione, what’s going on? What’s it got?” He brushed away hair that fell in her face. His breath shaky as his eyes traveled down to her exposed arm. The mark stood out against her suddenly pale skin, the curved oval like symbol that was also on Professor Hepburn’s arm. Harry’s stomach lurched as he looked back at Hermione’s now ashen face, eyes shut tight as if she was in pain, then he shook her, gently. “Hermione, please wake up. Hermione… Hermione, please! Hermione wake up! Hermione… HERMIONE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So…yeah… I know a lot of you said you hated cliff hangers but… I can’t resist… not with one this good, I’m so sorry. Fear not though! Since this chapter is so short I’ll be releasing Chapter 13 this weekend rather than next Wednesday like I normally do, so tell me what you think in the meantime and see ya then!


	13. The Mystery of the Library

_Previously in The Return to Hogwarts:_

_“Harry, something is in here. In the library. It took Professor Hepburn, drained her life, and now… H-Harry, I think it’s got--” Before she could finish her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed. On reflex Harry dived forward and caught her in his arms, sinking to the floor with her as she fell._

_“Hermione? Hermione, what’s going on? What’s it got?” He brushed away hair that fell in her face. His breath shaky as his eyes traveled down to her exposed arm. The mark stood out against her suddenly pale skin, the curved oval like symbol that was also on Professor Hepburn’s arm. Harry’s stomach lurched as he looked back at Hermione’s now ashen face, eyes shut tight as if she was in pain, and shook her gently, “Hermione, please wake up. Hermione… Hermione, please! Hermione wake up! Hermione… HERMIONE!”_

\---

Harry wasn’t sure how long he sat there, holding Hermione in his arms. After a while he finally stopped shaking her and calling out her name as it wasn’t doing anything but his breathing was still just as ragged and shallow as when she collapsed. He knew he should get up and get help, but he couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her. Not even moving away an inch.

She was still breathing, which was good, but she wouldn’t wake up. The scene played over and over in his head as he cradled her, clinging to her limp body. Whatever this thing was she mentioned had killed Professor Hepburn, it now had her. That’s what she was trying to tell him and like a bloody idiot he didn’t listen until it was too late.

Too late… the very idea of that scared him senseless. Perhaps that is what kept him rooted to his spot on the floor. If he left to get help something could happen to her. His eyes drifted to her colorless face again, his throat tightened even more and he felt that wet stinging return to his eyes.

“Hermione… I- I don’t know what to do. I need you, I need your help. W-what do I do?” He begged her, his voice shaking, but just like every other time she didn’t respond.

He took in an uneven breath as he turned his head away from her, unable to look anymore. It hurt too much to do so, but he still couldn’t move. His brain whirled for a way to get help without leaving. There were no windows to shoot spells out of, summoning something wouldn’t do any good with a closed door, and he didn’t have anything like a phone as no electronics at Hogwarts. Then, it hit him. Of course! Why didn’t he think of it before?

“KREACHER!” He called loudly into the open air and with a _pop!_ his old wrinkly house elf appeared in front of him.

“Master Harry,” Kreacher said bowing low before his eyes went wide upon seeing the scene in front of him, “Is the Mistress alright?”

“No… no she’s not. I need you to get help. First, get uh… Tim! Timothy Cohen, he’s an American wizard. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, glasses. He might be in the Great Hall or down at Hagrid’s with the creatures, I-I don’t know. Just find him and bring him here, please.”

“Of course Master Harry,” Kreacher said then disappeared with another _pop!_

The silence left in the elf’s absence was almost deafing. Harry starting shaking from fear and impatience, pulling Hermione closer to assure himself she was still there and breathing. Suddenly, another _pop!_ echoed and Kreacher reappeared clutching Tim’s coat.

“Thanks Kreacher, just wait there,” Harry said before turning his attention to Timothy, “Tim… help me.”

Upon seeing the scene a curse fell out of Tim’s mouth as he dropped to his knees beside them, “What happened?”

“She… she said something about there being something in the library. Whatever it was it killed Hepburn, drained her life, and then she said it got… well, then she collapsed but she meant it got her. Look at her arm,” Harry stuttered out before tipping his head towards Hermione’s arm urgently. Tim gently turned her arm towards him and upon seeing the mark another curse fell out.

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know, I’ve just been sitting here with her. It’s why I sent Kreacher to get you.”

“Oh… so that’s who this is. I was wondering,” Tim smiled weakly in his attempt to lighten the mood but he dropped it quickly. He stared at the mark intently seeming to be pondering something for a few moments before turning to Kreacher. “Could you please get Professor Rickman? His office is on the third floor.”

“Right away Master Cohen,” Kreacher bowed, looking quite pleased with how Tim had asked before popping away.

“He can call me Tim,” Timothy remarked as he went back to examining the mark on Hermione’s arm.

“He doesn’t know you… it took him forever to start calling us by our names,” Harry said flatly as he watched Tim stand up and look at the desk where Hermione had been sitting. His gaze tracked Tim as he stepped around the table and began skimming and flipping through the book Hermione had been reading when Harry came in. “Anything?” asked Harry.

“Her Ancient Runes book. She must’ve been looking for the mark. I don’t see it here. Maybe in another one…” Tim started scanning around the room. “Now where would the books on runes be…?”

The moment the question left his mouth Harry felt Hermione move in his arms. Then he nearly jumped out of his skin when she actually got up.

“Hermione?” Harry asked, scrambling up after her. For a moment she just stood there, her face still ashen but her eyes were now open except they were glassy, disturbingly like marbles with a strange white haze starting to cloud over them. Just like the body. His stomach plummeted.

“What did I do?” Tim asked coming around the table to look at her as well. The moment he approached though she started moving towards the bookshelves. Harry and Tim glanced at each other before following her.

Hermione walked, as if in a trance, over to a shelf then stood by it. Harry and Tim approached slowly and looked at the spines.

“Runes books?” Tim asked sounding mildly surprised.

“So, what? You asked where and she showed you? This thing is making her play librarian?” Harry asked in disbelief.

“Well, who else would you pick? It is Hermione,” Tim said almost jokingly before seeing the look on Harry’s face, “Right sorry, bad time.”

Suddenly Hermione began to move again and they watched as she walked over to the main desk in the center and sat behind it, her eyes still murky. Harry felt his heart dropped to join his stomach at the realization that whatever this was, maybe the library itself, had her as some sort of slave.

“Come on Harry, we’ll figure this out. Grab as many relevant books as you can and let’s get searching,” Tim said, encouragingly before grabbing books off the shelf two at a time. Harry stared at Hermione a few more long moments before he started grabbing books as well.

Soon the two of them were surrounded by stacks of book on runes and each flipping through multiple at a time when a _pop!_ sounded throughout the room. Looking up they saw Kreacher had returned with Professor Rickman.

“Sorry I’m late, I was with my family when your elf came to collect,” Rickman explained before giving a nod to Kreacher who let go of his robes.

“Thank you, Kreacher,” Harry told him before turning to Rickman. “Sir, we have a problem.”

“Do tell,” Rickman said then listened intently as Harry explained the whole thing. He examined Hermione and then began helping them search for the mark in books.

After what seemed to be hours they had found nothing that matched the mark. Kreacher even brought them multiple trays of sandwiches but Harry couldn’t eat a one. He still felt sick with every glance at Hermione, dread of losing her keeping his appetite at bay.

“Nothing! There’s nothing here!” Harry said slamming yet another book, his anxiety and frustration overwhelming him to the point he shoved a stack of books on the floor.

“Harry, hey man, relax. We’ll figure this out,” Tim said trying to rein him back in.

“I can’t relax! Not when something is killing her!” He shot back.

“We don’t know that. It may be the same… whatever it is that killed Hepburn but it may just be using Hermione.”

“And when it’s done with her?” Harry demanded heatedly.

“Professor, please,” Rickman said calmly. Harry tightened his jaw but stepped back from Tim. “I understand the stakes are high but in order to figure this out we must keep a clear head. Perhaps you should sit down for a moment?”

Harry grumbled at Rickman’s suggestion but did sit, choosing a spot well away from their piles of books. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently, he couldn’t think straight. Not without her. Fear was taking him over he could feel it. He watched Rickman and Tim work and then watched as Tim eventually wandered over.

“Hey, Harry, I have a theory so I need to know: do you remember what book you got the journal page from, the one that had the door key on it?”

Harry paused, his racing mind to think back. In his mind he remembered Professor Rickman holding up the page, _“Like this one?”_ He had said to Harry upon his explanation of what they were looking for.

“I don’t know. Professor Rickman got it.”

“Did you see what book he got it from?” Tim asked curiously.

Harry remembered taking the page from Rickman with a nod. _“Yeah, just like this. Where’d you find it?”_ He had asked the Professor.

_“Oh, just in one of the books.”_ Rickman had answered with a shrug. But in that time Harry stood next to him rifling through books, he never saw Rickman pick up one.

“I… I don’t remember him picking up a book.” Harry paused, remembering how quickly Rickman left after giving Harry the page. The one page they need to get into the door. If at all possible his heart sank further, “Tim… I don’t think he got it from a book.”

Tim glanced back at Rickman who was busy looking through old tomes before turning back to Harry and lowering his voice, “What are you saying? Do you think… do you think he had it before? Do you think he set us up? Set Hermione up?”

Harry glanced at Rickman himself, the Professor looked up and met his eyes, giving Harry a small smile before returning to his reading. Harry took a deep shaky breath before looking back at Tim, “I don’t know. But how about we find out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There were a few of you that voiced suspicions about Rickman’s behavior, time to see what comes to pass :)


	14. The Beast of the Library

_Previously in The Return to Hogwarts:_

_“I… I don’t remember him picking up a book,” Harry paused, remembering how quickly Rickman left after giving Harry the page. The one page they need to get into the door. If at all possible his heart sank further, “Tim… I don’t think he got it from a book.”_

_Tim glanced back at Rickman who was busy looking through old tomes before turning back to Harry and lowering his voice, “What are you saying? Do you think… do you think he had it before? Do you think he set us up? Set Hermione up?”_

_Harry glanced at Rickman himself, the Professor looked up and met his eyes giving Harry a small smile before returning to his reading. Harry took a deep shaky breath before looking back at Tim, “I don’t know. But how about we find out?”_

_\---_

“Find out? What do you mean?” Tim asked warily.

“We’re going to ask him,” Harry said as he stood up from his chair and pulled the wand out of the sheath on his belt. His fingers tightened on the hilt at the twinge of pain he felt remembering it was Hermione who had given him the belt. He glanced over at her, sitting there like a statue at the main desk. If Rickman had any part of this… Harry’s blood started to boil at the thought.

“Harry, wait. We shouldn’t be rash,” Tim said stepping in front of him.

“I’ve dealt with two-faced teachers more than once. Now get out your wand,” Harry growled at him.

“I… okay,” Tim said reluctantly and pulled his wand out from his coat.

“Professor, I think we need to talk,” Harry said, his voice on edge as he approached Rickman. Planting himself firmly on the other side of the table Harry raised his wand, pointing it at the Professor’s chest.

“Something wrong, Professor?” Rickman asked, looking a bit surprised.

“Yeah, I think there is. Tim, take his wand.”

“Harry, do you really think-”

“Do it. Now.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Tim muttered as he grabbed Rickman’s wand off the table.

“It’s fine, Mr. Cohen,” Rickman said, not taking his eyes off Harry.

“Now talk,” Harry demanded.

“About what, Professor?” Rickman asked calmly, an action that just made Harry’s anger flare even more.

“The page! The key to the door! Where’d you get it?”

“Professor, I-”

“Stop calling me that! If you had anything to do with this you’re not my friend!” Harry shot at him. Rickman raised his hands in surrender. Harry truly hated this, the idea of this. He didn’t want to find yet one more person he only _thought_ he could trust.

“Alright, alright. Relax, Mr. Potter. I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Rickman paused. “Well, go on,” Harry barked, causing the Professor to sigh.

“That page has been passed to me by my mother who got it from her grandfather.”

“Why would he have it?”

“Because… my great grandmother, his mother, was Matilda Hepburn.”

Harry faltered for a moment. The woman who disappeared, the body they found, that was Professor Rickman’s great grandmother?

Tim seemed to catch on before he did. “So you’ve been looking for her? That’s why you accepted the job to teach here? Harry, it’s like Hermione said, her relatives _were_ still searching for her.”

“Yes, all you say is true. I came here to look for a sign of her and this library. She disappeared when my grandfather was little. The headmaster at the time told us she’d gone mad and ran away but instead she owled her son the last page of her journal before she went into the locked side of the library. She was worried something was in here, in there specifically,” Rickman explained heavily.

“Who was the Headmaster?” Tim asked.

“Phineas Nigellus Black.”

Tim turned to Harry, “That’s the one who would’ve been headmaster here ninety years ago when she disappeared.”

Harry huffed, remembering his time with the portrait of the unpopular Headmaster Black that Hermione took from Grimmauld Place. He supposed if anyone would cover up a teacher going missing, it’d be him. He quickly turned his thoughts back to Rickman though, “So why not tell us?”

“It was personal. If it did not come into play, it didn’t need to be brought up. You learn that as an Auror.”

“Glad I didn’t become one then. Keeping secrets from my friends seems rubbish to me,” Harry growled back.

“Once I learned you found the library I got the page from my mother. By the time I came by you had already figured out you needed journal pages. I just gave it to you in the easiest way possible.”

Harry’s jaw clenched. The story made sense but he didn’t know if he could believe it. On the other hand, Rickman was experienced in fighting dark magic, more so than himself; maybe he could help save Hermione. Harry sighed deeply, “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“You’re just going to have to trust me,” Rickman spoke plainly.

Harry stared him down, holding his wand steady, studying him trying to decide if he could trust him. Eventually his shoulders relaxed, “Fine… I will, for now, but we’re keeping your wand. Any hint that you’re lying and you’ll regret it.”

“I understand completely. It’s Miss Granger on the line after all,” Rickman said, his calm demeanor still unwavering and, at least to Harry, infuriating.

Harry glared at him before lowering his wand, “Any ideas then?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Rickman said lowering his hands, “It resembles a curse. Enslaving victims, draining their life force, that sort of thing, but after you three found the body I checked for any curses or bewitched artifacts. Nothing turned up.”

“Are you sure?” Tim asked confused.

“Positive.”

“Well we didn’t find any either so we’re back where we bloody started,” Harry growled raking a hand through his hair.

“Look Harry we’ll-”

But Tim was cut off by a knock on the door, well more of a pounding actually, “Harry! Timothy! Are you in there?”

Harry gave a curious look to Tim before jogging across the main room and opening the door to find Neville.

“Neville?”

“Hey, Harry.”

“Oh right, I was with Neville when Kreacher came and got me. Sorry Neville, got a bit swept up in everything here,” Tim admitted while Neville just shrugged.

“It’s alright. I was just worried, someone being grabbed and disapparated by a house elf isn’t something you see every day. Professor McGonagall said you’d probably be here.”

“Wish you brought the Professor with you. Things are… tense here,” Rickman said and Harry shot him a look.

“What’s going on?” Neville asked, causing Harry to sigh sadly, his dread returning in full.

“You might want to sit down for this mate…”

Neville sat stunned after Harry had explained and he’d seen Hermione for himself. “Blimey… that’s awful.”

“Yeah, we know. Now we’re just trying to figure out how to fix it,” Harry said, his tone harsher than he meant it.

“Any ideas?” Tim asked, sitting by Neville.

“Not a one I’m afraid. What else have you got so far?”

“Just this, Hermione drew it up. It’s the mark on her and Professor Hepburn’s arm,” Tim said, pulling the scrap of parchment on which Hermione had drawn the symbol the night before out of his pocket. “This mean anything to you?”

“It looks just like a _laurus nobilis_ leaf. This center line looks like the midrib and the V’s coming off of it look like veins.”

“A what leaf?” Harry asked, now lost.

“Oh, sorry. _Laurus nobilis_ is a laurel leaf. It has some interesting magical qualities and makes good protective salves if you get a scrape or cut.”

“A laurel? Like those crowns the gods wear in Greece?” Tim asked perking up.

“Or in Rome, I suppose, but yeah like that.”

Suddenly Tim’s eyes got very wide and Harry could practically see the gears turning in his head, “Greece… Greece and Rome! This old library! Knowledge! Agh! Tim, why didn’t you see it before?! Stupid!”

Both Harry and Neville jumped a bit, startled, when Tim whacked himself in the forehead and shot out of his chair to begin pacing the room.

“Uh… Tim, care to explain?” Harry asked, growing concerned for him now.

Rather than answering Tim whipped around pointing a finger at Harry, “Athena!”

“The Greek Goddess of Wisdom?” Neville said confused.

“You think Athena has Hermione, Tim? Don’t be ridiculous, the Greek gods aren’t real,” scoffed Harry, they didn’t have time for this.

“You don’t know that, but that’s beside the point,” Tim countered before he resumed his pacing and began muttering, “Athena is the goddess of wisdom and knowledge, among other things. Her symbol is an owl… but what does that have to do with the library?”

“That would be my question,” Professor Rickman muttered, joining them in watching Tim pace around like a bit of a mad man.

“Harry, you said whatever this is it was forcing Hermione to act like a librarian, yes?” Tim asked as he paused in his pacing.

“Er... yeah? More or less.”

“Oh, this is good. This really good or… it’s very bad. Actually it’s very bad.”

“What? What’s bad?” Harry demanded, suddenly alarmed. But when he made to move towards Tim, Neville stopped him.

Suddenly Tim clapped his hands together and turned towards them with the biggest grin on his face, “I got it! It’s a Strix!”

“A what?”

“A Strix! It’s a magical creature! It’s a poltergeist-like owl monster. They can phase through things like ghosts but are tangible and can interact directly with us. They’ve got ink black feathers with a gold beak and completely yellow eyes. In early tales, like all owls it was said to be a guardian of knowledge and wisdom like it’s master Athena, but later the creature became corrupted and started sucking the life energy out of people.”

“Tim… we’re still not following,” Harry said slowly and Tim groaned as though he couldn’t understand why.

“Ever heard those stories of ghosts and phantoms of people supposedly guarding historical buildings and battle fields?” Tim paused and they nodded. “That, my friends, is a Strix at work. They infest historical sites or places of knowledge and ‘guard’ them. The problem is, their version of guarding is possessing people to puppet around while they suck the life right out of them. It usually takes years or decades for them to finish with a host, which is why Professor Hepburn’s body didn’t look ninety years deceased. Because technically, she wasn’t.

“So it drained the life out of Professor Hepburn and it didn’t have anything to feed on for who knows how long until we showed up and then Hermione was the next best candidate. She is young and fit and they prefer woman because Athena, their probably begrudging patron, is a woman. Is this all making sense? Tell me if I lost you.”

“No Mr. Cohen… actually, that’s quite a brilliant deduction,” Professor Rickman said looking rather impressed.

“I have a question,” Neville said, half raising his hand, “So you’re saying a life-sucking phantom of an owl is what’s possessing Hermione?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Any way to prove that?” Rickman asked, with a raised brow.

“We could set a trap,” Tim suggested.

“And do you have any idea how to trap a Strix?” Harry countered skeptically.

Tim shook his head and grinned, “Nope, but I’m sure one of these books could tell us. Why don’t we ask the librarian?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Winding up now for the finale! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	15. Arbutus

“Here it is, the Strix,” Tim said, pointing to a passage in a book the possessed Hermione lead them to. Harry had to pull his attention away from Hermione to listen as Tim said “It doesn’t say much but it is warded off by… arbutus, whatever that is-”

“They’re berries grown commonly in warm temperate climates. I think we have some in the greenhouse actually,” Neville offered.

“Good, good. We’ll need those, a lot of those. Let’s see here… warded off by arbutus and lured in by… pig intestines. Well that’s disgusting,” Tim said, his nose wrinkling in revulsion.

“Kreacher can get those from the kitchen, Master Harry,” Kreacher piped up and Harry mustered a small smile for him.

“Thanks Kreacher, if you could that’d be great,” Harry told him.

“Get a lot!” Tim pitched in before the elf nodded and disappeared with a _pop!_

 “I’ll go see if I can find those berries,” Neville said, turning to leave. Before he did, though, he paused and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “We got this Harry, Hermione will be alright.”

“Thanks Neville,” Harry muttered as Neville left to get the berries. Harry turned back to Tim and Professor Rickman. “So, what’s the plan then?”

“I guess we lure the beast out with the pig intestines then trap it with the arbutus,” Rickman offered.

“Sounds about right,” Tim agreed, “I think if we cover the doorframe to the other, previously locked, section of the library with the berries we may be able to lure it back in there and close the door on it.”

“You said it can phase through walls, right? How will that help?” Harry asked, his voice on edge with impatience.

“Because it says here that a Strix’s bounds work similarly to that of a ghost; coat the entrances in iron or salt and a ghost can’t get in or out. Same applies to a Strix and these berries. Once we lock it away we can call up the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures department at the Ministry. We’ve got this Harry, okay?” Tim said, trying to reassure him as Neville did.

“Fine, but I’m getting Hermione out of here. The moment we summon that thing she could be in danger. I’ll take her to the hospital wing and maybe Madam Pomfrey can help her before this Strix has a chance to hurt her further,” Harry said firmly, and when neither of them argued he went over to Hermione. She was still white-eyed and stiff as a statue sitting at the main desk, to which she’d returned after locating the book. Harry sighed deeply looking at her, “Don’t worry Hermione, it’ll be alright.”

He moved around the desk to her and she made no attempts to resist as he picked her up and started for the door. He pushed open the main door to the library, his foot crossing the threshold to the hidden corridor, but the moment he started to bring Hermione through the doorway her body jerked upwards and she screamed.

With her scream, magic seemed to burst out of her blasting Harry back over a table and onto the hard stone floor on the other side. He groaned before looking to see if Hermione was all right. She was lying in the entrance, her eyes once again closed, like when she had passed out. Panic clenched at his heart when he couldn’t tell if she was breathing.

“Harry! Harry, what the--” But Tim’s call was cut off by a deafening screech, one Harry knew well from the Owlery. An owl’s screech, certainly, but something was different about this one. It sounded as if it was mixed with the chilling scream of a woman.

Without looking for the creature, Harry began using his arms to crawl across the ground, under the table he had been blasted across and towards Hermione’s unconscious form.

“Hermione, Hermione, please--!” Harry reached for her hand just before a large shadow passed above him. He looked up and saw the beast just as Tim described; a massive owl with inky feathers and completely gold eyes. It’s beak and talons were gold as well and it was heading right for him. His first instinct was to roll out of the monster’s way but if he did the creature’s talons would most certainly hit Hermione. He couldn’t let that happen.

Without a further thought Harry crawled the last foot he needed to cover Hermione’s body with his own, closing his eyes as he braced for the talons to pierce his back. In an instant, though, that fear was overtaken by relief when he felt Hermione’s shallow breaths against his chest.

“Toss me my wand! -- _Stupefy!_ ”

“ _Incendio!_ Come on, ugly! Over here!”

Harry heard Rickman shout and Tim heckle before a screech and a gust of air from flapping wings came from above him. Harry turned quickly to see the oversized owl swoop to the other side of the room while Professor Rickman and Tim dove out of the way. Harry took his chance and gathered up Hermione in his arms. Ducking low he carried her back to the main desk, hiding her behind it. He drew his wand once again.

“I’ll be right back,” He muttered to her in vain hopes she could hear him, before putting his back against the desk drawers and peeking around to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

He saw Tim and Rickman behind a table they had turned over for cover, the Strix flapping its heavy wings to hover in front of them as they shot spells rapid-fire at it.

“ _Locomotor Mortis!”_ Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the Strix, the spell binding its taloned feet together and causing it to fly askew.

“Nice thinking, Professor!” Rickman shouted to him then turned his attention back to the Strix, “ _Incarcerous!_ ”

Long, massive, thick ropes flew out of Professor Rickman’s wand, wrapping around the owl, binding its wings and causing it to fall to the ground with a heavy thud. It screeched as it tossed and turned trying to escape its bindings.

“Wow! Well, that wasn’t so bad,” Tim said, as the three slowly emerged from their places of cover.

“I thought you said it could phase through things.” Harry pointed out as he walked over to them, his eyes staying on the Strix writhing on the floor.

“Um… the magic rope I guess?” Tim offered with a shrug.

“I can live with that,” Harry muttered running a hand through his hair.

“It may also be weak after so long without sustenance,” Tim continued.

“Whatever the case, it seems to be holding. I shall send an owl to the Ministry. They can come and handle the beast from here,” said Professor Rickman as he started for the door.

“Stop!” Harry whipped around pointing his wand at him. “How do we know you’re not going to just lock us in here?”

Rickman sighed, giving Harry something of a sad look, before crossing the room to him and holding out his wand. “I will need to come back for this, will I not?”

Harry sheathed his wand and reached for Rickman’s. When he grabbed it though Rickman held fast. Harry met his eyes as Rickman spoke again.

“I know I shouldn’t have kept secrets, Professor, but please try to believe me. I had nothing to do with this. I want to see Professor Granger safe as well.”

Harry stared at him for a few moments before nodding, “Okay.”

Rickman returned the nod and released his wand to Harry before departing the library. Harry turned back to Tim who was looking at him with a raised brow.

“Are you? Going to try to believe him, I mean?” Tim asked curiously.

“If Hermione makes it out of this, then sure, I’ll consider it,” Harry said briskly, handing Rickman’s wand to Tim as he walked back to the main desk. Harry looked around it to see Hermione still laying exactly where he left her. That horrible hole in his stomach and tightness in his throat returned. He quickly looked away from her and back up to their struggling Strix.

He watched it twist against the ropes. Staring at it he could hardly believe such a creature existed. The creature’s big yellow eyes caught his attention, they were bright and suddenly, he noticed, getting brighter like lamps. Another light caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He looked down at Hermione. The leaf marking on her arm was glowing.

“Tim! What’s it doing? Its eyes and her mark are glowing!” Harry called out as he dropped to a knee next to her.

“It’s what?”

“It’s glowing! Bright yellow like the Strix’s eyes!” Harry shouted back before lowering his ear to her nose. Her breaths were getting shallower and farther apart. He was about to leap up from his spot when Tim knelt next to him. “I think it’s killing her! What do we do?”

“It must be trying to get more power, and fast,” Tim theorized. “But for what I don’t know.”

Tim had barely finished his sentence when they heard the snapping of rope, rustling of paper, and flap of wings. A heavy thud came from the desk above them. They jumped at the sound and the sudden appearance of long gold talons clutching at the heavy wooden frame around them.

Harry dared to look up and saw the bright golden eyes of the Strix staring down at them. Its head cocked to the side in a sudden movement. It began opening its wings, raising its head as it prepared to strike.

Harry whipped out his wand just as its golden beak lunged for them, “ _Stupefy!”_

The jet of red hit the Strix between its eyes causing it to fling its head back and screech in pain. Its massive black wings flapped as it tried to fly away only to hit the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw beside them. The Strix tried to balance itself, using its clawed feet to kick away the statue.

The statue fell towards them and Harry quickly pointed his wand up again before shouting “ _Reducto!_ ” turning the statue to dust that fell around them.

“Good shot…” Tim muttered, seeming a little shaken by the whole affair.

“Thanks,” Harry muttered, before glancing back at an even paler Hermione. He brushed some of the statue’s dust off her face gently before turning back to Tim, “We need to stop this thing quickly.”

“Well, we’ll need to go back to plan A, trap it in the locked wing.”

“But that means we have to wait for Neville and Kreacher to get back.”

“Yup,” Tim said, looking around warily for the Strix. They could hear it knocking over tables, apparently still in a daze.

“So, what, we just distract it till they get here?”

“Sounds about right.”

“You’ve got to be bloody…” Harry’s complaint faded into a discontented growl, that wasn’t good enough. They could take too long. If they didn’t come back soon Hermione might—no, he couldn’t let himself go there. Not now. They were their own best shot at stopping this thing. “Alright, any ideas?”

“You go left, I go right?” Tim offered with a shrug. Harry sighed and returned the nod. The two went in their opposite directions, staying low and behind the desk.

Harry peeked around his side and didn’t see the Strix, but he could hear it screeching and flapping its wings, agitated, probably looking for them. Glancing back over his shoulder he saw Tim doing the same on his side. With one last affirmative nod to each other they lunged out from their hiding spots, wands raised, and shooting as many stunning spells as they could at it before they each ducked behind over turned tables on opposite sides of the room.

Harry raised his head to look over the table. The Strix had his back to him as it squawked and pecked at tables looking for Tim. Harry cursed under his breath. From his spot he could see where Tim was hiding and the Strix was getting closer.

A sudden _pop!_ caused Harry to jump and duck back behind his table only to see Kreacher had joined him with a mound of pig guts lying at his feet. Harry couldn’t help his small smile as an idea came to him.

“Brilliant, Kreacher!” Harry said as he reached out and grabbed a section of the intestines. He used a severing charm to cut off a length. Then, guts in hand, he peeked over the table. The Stix was now only a few yards away from Tim. He eyed his toss then took the length of the entrails in his hand and shouted, “Oi! Over here!” before tossing the gory bit over the table and next to the Strix’s feet.

The owl turned its massive, black head, diving for the small sum the moment its yellow eyes found it.

“Tim! Move, now!” Harry shouted again. He saw Tim duck out from behind his table and retreat further as the Strix picked up its head at the sound of Harry’s voice. Its eyes locked on him. Harry ducked back down quickly. “Kreacher, take the guts and get out of here. I’ll call you back when we need them, okay?”

“Of course, Master Harry.” Kreacher bowed his head and disapparated with the intestines. Harry let out a breath before daring to look around the table again, only to see the Strix with its head lowered and wings raised as it stalked towards him.

Harry sent a stunning spell its way, hitting it in the shoulder. The Strix only ruffled its feathers and screeched aggressively as it continued towards him. Harry shot another stunner, but once again it did nothing. Then he shot another and another but nothing phased the Strix as it got closer.

“ _Confringo!_ ” A voice shouted behind him. The explosion hit the Strix. It screeched, leaped up into the air and retreated back several yards. Harry whipped around to see Professor Rickman standing there. The Professor quickly came over and pulled Harry up from the floor, “This way, quickly!”

Rickman lead Harry around the main desk and ducked him down with Tim who was waiting there. Harry looked at Tim and immediately knew Tim had given Rickman’s wand back without so much as a thought.

“The owl is sent, we should leave the library. The Strix considers this its territory and us trespassers. If we leave it will stay until the Ministry men come and take care of it,” Rickman explained.

“No! Hermione can’t leave here so neither will I,” Harry shot at him.

“Harry, come on, she’ll be fine. The Ministry guys will sort this out,” Tim tried to persuade him.

“I said, no! Now, you both can leave but I’m not going anywhere. I’ll trap it with or without your help. I can send Kreacher to get the berries from Neville and then do it myself or, at the very least, keep it away from Hermione.”

“You’re serious about this?” Rickman asked him and Harry gave him a firm nod, “Alright, so be it then. We’ll trap it, but first we need the berries.”

Suddenly the door swung open and Neville stepped in, rucksack slung over his shoulder. It didn’t take him long for his eyes to find them ducking behind the desk. They motioned for him to keep quiet and get low. Harry peeked his head over the desk; the Strix had spotted Neville. Head low and shoulders hunched, the Strix was preparing to strike.

Harry said a silent apology to Hermione before raising his wand over the desk, “ _Expulso!_ ” The books behind the Strix blasted off the shelves, startling the beast. It whipped around and screeched at the wall behind it. Neville took the chance and dove with them behind the desk.

“Anyone ever tell you that you have impeccable timing?” Tim whispered to him.

“No,” Neville admitted.

“Well, you do.”

“Do you have the berries?” Harry cut in.

“Yeah, in here,” Neville said, opening his bag, revealing it to be packed with leafy branches adorned with sickle-sized red berries. “It’s actually called an _Arbutus unedo_ fruit or strawberry tree fruit but they’re not actually strawberries because strawberries don’t grow on trees. But they look a bit like strawberries. See?”

“Not the time Neville,” Harry snapped, harsher than intended.

“Right, sorry,” Neville muttered closing his pack.

“Okay so… Tim, you said we just have to cover that door frame in these, then lure it in, right?”

“Yeah, that’s what the book said. If all else fails we could try to force it in using the pulling charm.”

“That could be too much of a risk, who knows what it will do to Hermione to try to escape a magical tether. You saw what it did just to get out of rope.”

“A last resort then,” Rickman offered before continuing, “Let’s just hope this works. Mr. Cohen and I can distract the beast while you and Professor Longbottom get the berries onto the doorframe and then plant the pig intestines inside. When you finish, you send red sparks into the main hall to let us know to start leading it that direction. Does that sound fair?”

Harry almost disagreed with Rickman on principle but hostility wouldn’t help Hermione now, so he took in a deep breath and nodded, “It sounds well enough to me. Neville? Tim?”

“Good with me,” Neville said as he slung his pack back over his shoulder.

Tim just shrugged with a smile, “Distractions are my specialty.”

Harry couldn’t help the smile that pulled at him before he looked to Rickman and Tim, “Alright, then. Just… make sure you don’t provoke it so much it feels the need to take more from Hermione.”

“We won’t. Promise. Let’s go Professor,” Tim said, as Rickman gave him a smile and a nod. The two headed around the desk to the side of the room opposite from their door while Harry and Neville waited for their chance.

It wasn’t long before the room filled with the sounds of spells, thuds of tables being flipped over, and the Strix’s screeches. Harry nodded to Neville they began to slowly cross the room, Neville darting for the door and Harry following close behind.

Harry quickly opened the door to the other side of the library. The dark and musty smell was strong as ever. Held open, it kept them blocked from view of the main room and hopefully from the attention of the Strix. Harry put his back against it as Neville reopened his pack and looked up at him,

“Let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Quickly discovering I might be rubbish at fight scenes lol. I hope it was interesting enough though and that you guys enjoyed it all the same!


	16. Hermione's Candor

Harry held open the heavy stone door as Neville stepped inside the darkened wing of the library. He watched as his friend began using the sticking charm to place the berried branches all around the door frame on the inside.

Harry could hear the bangs and whizzes of spells accompanied by a chorus of increasingly agitated screeches from the Strix coming from the main hall. He hoped they didn’t aggravated it too much for Hermione’s sake.

He still could barely believe this was happening; her ashen face still burned into his mind, the fear for her still tight in his chest. He couldn’t lose her, not now, not with everything they’d been through. They almost single-handedly ended Voldemort and the Second Wizarding War together; after all of that he couldn’t lose her like this. He didn’t even care if she was awkward around him forever for liking her as more than a friend, or maybe wouldn’t even want to see him anymore, he just wanted her safe.

“Harry. Harry!” Neville’s voice finally broke through his thoughts.

“What?” Harry asked looking down at Neville, now by his feet.

“I need you to move so I can put these branches on the bottom of the door. That way when it closes the entire door will be blocked off.”

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Harry muttered still partially adrift in his thoughts as he moved, giving Neville access to the bottom of the door.

“Okay… I think that’ll do the trick,” Neville said, sitting back onto his heels.

“You’re sure?” Harry asked.

“To be honest, I’m not sure about anything with this creature but I layered on the braches thick so… we’ll just have to see.”

“That’s not very reassuring,” Harry grumbled under his breath.

“Now for the pig guts, yeah?” Neville asked and Harry nodded.

“Kreacher!” He called, and in an instant the elf appeared beside him holding the gory pile of guts.

“Where would Master Harry like them?” Kreacher asked.

“Put one end here by us then stretch it out in pieces into the room here. Go a few meters then leave the rest in a pile. That should attract it well enough. After you do that head back to Grimmauld; get out of harm’s way and I’ll call you later,” Harry said. Kreacher nodded his head before quickly doing what he was told and then disappeared with a _pop!_

“Think we’re ready?” Neville asked, getting up from his spot on the floor.

“As we’ll ever be, but since when does anything go according to plan?” Harry scoffed in a slightly bitter, sarcastic tone before looking seriously back at Neville. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay…” Harry pulled out his wand and raised it past the door, “ _Periculum!_ ”

A red jet of light shot out of his wand and into the main hall where it blasted apart like a firework. Neville grabbed the door from Harry and pushed it as far as he could go, holding it against the wall while Harry moved to the other side of the door, in hopes of cutting the Strix off before it went too far to notice the pig guts they had laid out for it. Now all they had to do was wait for Rickman and Tim to lead it there.

They didn’t have to wait long though as moments later Rickman and Tim came racing around the corner into the hall. Rickman dashed over by Harry while Tim stopped to help Neville hold the heavy door.

With a swift swoop the Strix landed at the entrance to the corridor, the ceiling too low for it to fly. It ducked its head under the arch and stalked towards them on foot, snapping its beak in annoyance. Harry and Rickman waited on their side of the door to see if it would take the bait.

It slowly moved towards them, its unblinking yellow eyes keeping a steady gaze on Harry and the Professor. It hesitated for a moment and looked down by its feet, catching a whiff of the gore. Harry let out a breath of relief when its head shot towards the trail of intestines. Snapping up each piece hungrily it began to move towards the door.

Harry was astounded by how their plan might actually work. Before his spark of hope could grow however the Strix neared the door, seeming to sense the berries. It screeched loudly and angrily before it leaped back with a great flap of its wings.

Suddenly a shout came from the other side of the door, “ _Carpe Retractum!_ ” and a brilliant red tether made of light wrapped itself around one of the Strix’s wings causing it to begin flailing and snapping at the magical binding.

Harry’s eyes quickly tracked the source to Tim who was struggling to hold the strength of the large owl.

“Tim, what are you doing!?” He shot at him angrily. They had agreed this could endanger Hermione.

“It won’t go in on its own! We have to slingshot it in before it gets the chance to hurt Hermione further!” Tim shouted back.

Harry growled before raising his own wand, knowing Tim was right, “ _Carpe Retractum!_ ” His own red magical tether wrapped itself around the Strix’s other wing.

The Strix pulled and struggled against the binds, Harry and Tim’s feet began to slide across the stone, unable to outweigh its strength.

“ _Carpe Retractum!_ ”

“ _Carpe Retractum!_ ”

Two more brilliant red tethers wrapped themselves around the Strix’s wings, Harry felt Rickman at his shoulder pulling against the Strix’s resistance as well as he. Glancing to the other side of the door he saw Neville doing the same.

The Strix writhed against the restraints, trying to flap away but unable to break free as the four wizards struggled against it. They glanced at each other and nodded,

“One!”

“Two!”

“Three!”

With a mighty pull they yanked their wands back, the tethers acting as elastic, shooting the Strix forward, straight through the door and into the open wing.

“Close it now!” Rickman shouted as they broke their spells. Tim and Neville quickly began pushing the door closed. Harry ran and grabbed the edge, helping them shut it hard and fast.

Then silence, for just a moment. The fear that it didn’t work hung heavy in the air.

_Bang!_

They jumped as a massive force slammed against the wall, then again and again.

“It can’t get out. It worked,” Tim breathed out. Harry ran a relieved hand through his hair; he couldn’t believe it actually had worked.

“Good work, Mr. Cohen,” Rickman said, patting Tim on the shoulder before turning to Neville. “Professor Longbottom, do you still have berries in that pack of yours?”

“Ah… yes, Sir.”

“Good, quickly bring them over here and pick up a table.”

They turned to see Rickman jogging back to the main hall and followed him.  At first Harry was surprised at the mess; books were everywhere and almost all the tables were broken or knocked over. But before Harry could take in any more of the damage, Professor Rickman emerged from behind the main desk with Hermione in his arms.

Harry almost darted forward and raised his wand to stop him but Rickman gave him a pointed look that caused him to sigh and help Neville set up a table instead. Rickman gently laid Hermione out across it.

“Alright Professor, if you could please give me one of those berries,” Rickman said to Neville.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Harry cut in.

“In most cases curses can be lifted with what wards them off,” Rickman explained patiently.

“But this isn’t a curse, it’s practically a possession,” Tim pointed out.

“It works very similarly; I want to give it a try,” Rickman insisted, holding out his hand to Neville who gave him a few berries.

“Neville, are those even edible?” Harry asked, concerned.

“Yeah, it can be used in the production of honey. Some people even use it to make jams, cakes, or anything, really.”

“So, will you allow me to give this a try, Professor Potter?” Rickman asked him, sincerity gleaming in his eyes.

Harry stared at him for a moment before looking down at Hermione, her pale face causing a sharp pain in his chest. He reached out and took Hermione’s hand before looking back at Rickman and nodding, “Fine, do it.”

Rickman gave him a small smile and opened the red berry to golden peach like inside. He took out what was inside and gently opened Hermione’s mouth before putting it in and closing her mouth again.

Those next few moments might have been the longest in Harry’s life. Finally, she coughed and faint color returned to her. The wave of relief was one he hadn’t felt in such magnitude since he thought he had lost her in the Department of Mysteries, making him light headed to the point he had lean heavily on the table in fear of falling over.

“Professor, look,” Rickman said, holding up her right arm. The leaf like mark was quickly fading away. Another wave of relief hit Harry as he smiled at Rickman who returned his smile.

“Harry…?” Hermione’s voice came, quiet and hoarse. Harry jumped to attention so she could see him, but she hadn’t quite opened her eyes yet.

“I’m right here. Don’t worry. You’re safe now,” He told her, softly brushing the hair out of her face. Slowly her eyes cracked open as if they were heavy and difficult to lift.

“W…what happened?” She asked, once her eyes found him.

He smiled a bit, “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later.” He paused and looked up at the others. “You all should stay here and explain to McGonagall and the Ministry blokes what happened. I’ll take Hermione to the hospital wing so Madam Pomfrey can make sure she’s alright. Get her some food, water, and whatever else she needs.”

“That sounds like a good idea, Professor,” Rickman agreed with a nod, Neville and Tim quickly agreeing.

Harry gave them all a small smile before picking up Hermione. This time instead of hanging there lifelessly she drowsily wrapped her arms around his neck. Though that small comfort didn’t make him any less nervous crossing the threshold with her again, but this time it was uneventful except for the smile she gave him.

He walked down the corridor with her. She was quiet and looked to have dozed off. It wasn’t until Harry was nearly to the hospital wing that she spoke again.

“Did…did I miss everything?”

Harry smiled at her with a nod, “Yeah, yeah you did."

Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion as she scrunched her nose in something of a pout that made Harry’s smile grow bigger. “It’s just like second year all over again.”

He chuckled, “And to think, we usually have to wait till the end of term for this much excitement. This time the students aren’t even back from the holidays yet.”

She breathed a laugh, her eyes fighting to stay open as she met his, “Merlin, I love you Harry.”

He felt as if lightning just struck him, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks. He stared at her, dumbstruck, as she nodded off in his arms once again. His mind questioned if he’d heard her right, tried to come up with rational reasons why she would say such a thing. Did she just say it because she thought he was funny or did she…? No one had ever told him that before, at least no one alive. He’d heard it from the ghosts of his parents more than once but this was different. This had to be a mistake, right? He was grateful she had passed out when he felt an oppressive stinging in his eyes that he tried to blink away as he pushed forward to the hospital wing.

Once there, Madam Pomfrey quickly took charge. Harry laid Hermione out on a bed and stepped away as the matron worked. He stood a few feet from her, enough to be out of the way but not too far as Pomfrey rushed around. The idea of getting too far away from her right now was not acceptable even given his confusion over her words.

“You know, Potter, your American friend came by last night and said something about being interested in healing magic. Could you let him know I wouldn’t mind having an assistant?” Madam Pomfrey said, causing Harry to smile.

“Yeah, of course,” He said, the thought of what Tim’s face would be like when he told him she took his offer seriously caused him to laugh. It was a chuckle at first but became a real, hardy laugh, all of his emotions pouring out in that strange way. All the panic and the fear, the stress, the anger, the thought of betrayal, it all came out in a laugh that eventually turned itself into sobs of relief. She was okay, Hermione was okay.

Madam Pomfrey offered him a chair beside the bed and Harry gratefully sat down, quickly taking Hermione’s hand in both of his own. He held it up resting his head against it, the relief still wracking his body. He felt Madam Pomfrey pat his back softly before leaving him alone, holding on to his best friend’s hand for dear life.

Eventually lack of sleep and the physical and emotional exhaustion caught up with him. After a few nods of his head, trying to fight it off, wanting to wait for her to wake up, he succumbed to sleep.

\--

The next thing Harry was aware of were fingers running through his hair and sunlight hitting his eyes. He groaned a bit and slowly picked up his head but when he opened his eyes everything was blurry.

“Here,” A familiar voice said, holding out his glasses. He smiled a bit before taking them and putting them on. Hermione quickly came into focus, her color restored and sitting with a book on her lap as if nothing happened. She smiled at him, “You’ve been asleep for a while. Apparently you’re very difficult to wake up. Tim, Neville, Professor Rickman, even McGonagall and the Ministry agents have been by and you didn’t wake.”

“I… I guess I was just exhausted,” Harry muttered, sitting up. The more his senses returned the more uncomfortable he felt. He wondered how much she remembered and what to do now. Did they pick up where they left off or pretend it never happened?

Hermione, of course, quickly knew what he was thinking and sighed, closing her book. “I think we need to talk.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Harry said, crossing his arms and bracing himself against the back of his chair.

Hermione took a deep breath before starting slowly, choosing her words carefully. “I don’t remember a lot of what happened. I remember everything from the night before and then Tim filled me in on most of the other details, very enthusiastically I might add. If I didn’t know any better I would say he almost enjoyed the whole event. But, I digress because… I do remember saying something before I passed out. On the way here, I mean.”

Harry nodded slowly, unable to look at her. He set his jaw before speaking, “I understand if you didn’t mean it seriously. I told a joke and you were just waking up from being possessed by some monster owl after all. Anybody would say crazy things after an ordeal that mad.”

He was surprised by her soft, slightly amused sigh, “Oh Harry, if I said I didn’t mean it I would be lying. Things have been different between us and not just since last night. It has been for some time now. For me it’s been since I thought I lost you at the Battle, since I saw you… d-dead. That kind of thing tells you how important someone is to you. I remember Ron having to stop me from falling to the ground, from—f-falling apart, when I saw you. It was… my worst fear realized. You, my best friend, being gone. For nearly that whole summer afterwards every time I looked at you, a small voice in my head wondered if this was just a dream and I’d wake up to the truth of you not being there anymore. And I had nightmares, terrible nightmares…” Her voice broke as she choked up.

Harry stared at her in shock. How could he have never seen the impact it had on her? How could he not have known? He took her hand in his, meeting her watery brown eyes. He wanted to apologize for not seeing it, for not being able to help but before he could she continued,

“And… and then you didn’t come back with me to Hogwarts, our home, and we were apart for so long. It was awful, Harry, really awful.”

Harry quickly remembered saying goodbye to her on the platform, both of them standing there stumbling over their words, trying to come up with the right ones to say goodbye. They had barely been apart since that last July, the day of Bill and Fleur’s wedding. The only exception being the long three weeks she left to retrieve her parents, insisting on doing it alone. He remembered Ginny, hovering, waiting for her goodbye as he and Hermione hugged, lingering longer than usual. Her hand slipped from his and he felt so lost as he hugged Ginny, barely acknowledging her when she kissed his cheek and told him to write.

His eyes had tracked Hermione as she got on the train. She paused on the top step, met his eyes and gave him a small smile and wave goodbye. There was nothing more he wanted than to jump on that train with her but before he could move she disappeared into the carriage, Ginny quickly following suit, the doors closed, and she was gone. Then those lonely days without her that followed...

He had overwhelming evidence that what she said was true as he gave her a strangled smile; his voice surprisingly strained with his emotions, “I’m glad you think it was so horrible too.”

She gave him the tiniest smile before continuing, “After we came back to the school together, it finally started to feel real. That I wasn’t going to wake and find this all to be a dream. And then… I started to feel different around you. I felt different when you smiled at me, when you looked at me, when you… take my hand,” She paused and they both looked at their intertwined fingers, but neither of them pulled away as she looked up to meet his eyes but he couldn’t quite meet her’s. “Harry, it took a while to realize what I was feeling but now I know. I just wanted to apologize if you weren’t ready to hear it.”

He looked away from her, he couldn’t handle all this. It felt like too much, like her hand in his was the only thing keeping him from going in a thousand different directions at once. He didn’t know how to react or what to say. With Hermione, though, honesty was probably the best idea, “I—you—I mean—you don’t have to apologize. It’s just… I’ve never… no one’s ever said that to me before. It threw me, that’s all.”

“Harry,” She gripped his hand firmly, causing him to meet her eyes in slight alarm. An unfamiliar but powerful look swam in them. “You are so loved. Do you understand me? You are _so_ loved.”

The sincerity in her voice shook him to the core, for a moment he sat frozen and unsure what to do. The oppressive wet stinging returned to his eyes and his throat felt tight, as if suddenly stuffed with cotton balls. Then, before he knew it, she had reached over and pulled him out of his chair into a tight hug. Wrapping her arms around him she buried her head into his neck.

“I love you, Harry James Potter,” She whispered.

A warmth like he’d never felt before spread through him down to his toes, like eating chocolate after encountering a Dementor but so much more. It was one of the most powerful and scariest feelings he had ever felt. He relaxed into her arms, her fingers stroking his hair gently as he felt his body quiver from the overwhelming feelings enveloping him. She let him stay there for quite some time and probably would’ve let him stay for hours but eventually he pulled away. Rather than returning to his chair, though, he perched himself on the edge of her bed.

He couldn’t quite look her in the eye yet, unsure what to do with everything he was feeling. “Hermione… I-”

“Shh, sh. Harry, please, don’t feel like you have to say anything just because I did,” She told him softly, retaking his hand. She somehow just knew it was a lot for him to take. That he had never known anyone to care about him as much as she just expressed. His mind was clouded, whirling in circles of bewilderment, at the thought that someone could… love him, especially that much.

“I want too. I know I do. It’s just…” Harry trailed off.

“You’re overwhelmed and still trying to figure out what to think?” She finished for him wanting to give him the chance to work everything out.

He smiled a bit sheepishly, “Yeah...”

“Whatever happens, we’re going to take this slow, okay? Our friendship comes first.”

Harry couldn’t help his grateful nod, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. And Hermione, there _is_ one thing I know for sure.”

“And what is that?”

“I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Me too,” She smiled causing Harry to chuckle. “And Harry, I’m really glad you’re okay too.”

“Me too,” Harry grinned at her and she smiled back with a laugh. Harry paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say, before once again noticing her book. “So, uh… how’s your book?”

“Oh it’s great!” He smiled at her excitement as she explained about it and though he got lost rather quickly he knew he would happily sit here and listen to her talk about a book he didn’t understand forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be the last so just ahead of time I want to thank you all for the amazing support of this story! It’s been incredible!


	17. Another Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well everyone, this is it, the last chapter. I’m so happy you all stuck with me through this ride and I really hope you enjoy this final installment of Return to Hogwarts :)

Harry walked through the sunny halls of Hogwarts Castle, summer had officially arrived and train had taken all the students home the day before. It was quiet with only the staff left, but very peaceful. One year ago today he had met Hermione in a little café in London and she suggested he apply for the professorship. Did he think it would turn out like it had? Certainty not, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He had been asked to meet her and Tim down by the lake but quickly found himself detouring and to the office of the head Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Knocking on it lightly he heard a simple, “Come in!” Harry pushed the door open and saw Professor Rickman packing a few of his things.

“Leaving on a trip, Sir?” Harry asked curiously.

“Yes, I believe so. I think my family would appreciate an explanation for Matilda Hepburn in person,” Rickman said with a small smile.

“You’ll be back next year though… right?”

Rickman raised an eyebrow, “Do you want me back?”

Harry paused for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, I do. I know we haven’t spoken much since what happened but I understand why you did what you did. And besides, you’re a great professor and I am not ready to take over all seven years on my own.”

Rickman gave a small smile, “Well, it has only been one year. I did say you’d needed two before I can go back to retirement.”

Harry couldn’t help his smile, “I still think that’s an overestimation, Sir.”

“And I still think you doubt yourself.”

“We seem to be at a stalemate, then.”

“It would seem so,” Rickman gave a smile and a wave of his wand causing his clothes to start packing themselves. Then he turned back and gave Harry a pointed look, “Ah well then, I’ll see you next term-- Professor Potter.”

“I’ll see you then, Professor Rickman,” Harry said as he watched him close up his briefcase. Rickman turned, gave him a final smile and walked out the door. Harry watched him stride away, then sighed and headed to his original destination.

It was even more beautiful outside on the grounds as he walked out of the school, a light breeze ruffling his hair. He easily spotted Tim, standing thigh-high in the lake with his pants rolled up to his knees as he put out food for the giant squid, and not far from him was Hermione sitting under the lakeside tree reading a book, naturally.

Harry smiled as he approached as quietly as possible before standing right behind her. “Hey,” He said casually and chuckled when she jumped.

“Harry! Where have you been?” She smiled at him as he sat next to her.

“Oh, I went to see Professor Rickman before he left.”

“And? How’d it go?” She asked, closing her book and giving him her full attention.

“Well, alright I suppose. He’s coming back next year, so we’ll see him again,” Harry shrugged and Hermione smiled.

“Good. He’s a good man, and a good teacher. I would hate for him to leave so soon, especially when you haven’t fully forgiven him yet,” She said, and Harry sighed. “What? It’s true. You still blame him for what happened to me, like somehow he indirectly caused it by not being forthright.”

Harry flushed, both admiring and resenting her ability to know him so well. “It’s just… you were in danger and suddenly it looked like he might have been the cause. That doubt, that anger, is harder to shake than I thought.”

Hermione let out a breath and took his hand. “I know, but it’ll get better. I’m sure of it.”

“I hope so…” Harry breathed out before leaning back against the tree and somehow was still mildly surprised when Hermione leaned back against him as she returned to her book.

Ever since that day in the hospital wing they had been taking steps towards a more intimate relationship. Holding hands regularly, putting arms around each other, leaning on one another. Each step taken slow, like wading into cold water. Becoming comfortable with a little at a time and making sure they didn’t mess it up. But that didn’t stop Harry from still being surprised when it happened. Honestly, he was sure he was more surprised with the fact she even fancied him in the first place than everything that came after.

He watched her as she read her book, a small smile pulling at him. There was a step he hadn’t taken though, one where perhaps wading wouldn’t work and you have to just jump in instead. And he had been trying to jump for months now.

“Hey, Hermione?” He said, breaking their comfortable silence.

“Yeah?” She asked curiously, closing her book again, somehow understanding how much was weighing on his mind.

“I need to tell you something. I’ve been working on it for a while, trying to articulate myself since, as you know, I’m rather rubbish at that.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, adjusting her position to look at him better, “Alright, you have my attention.”

He took a deep breath and then took her hand, intertwining their fingers. Beginning slowly, pausing after practically every other word, purely out of nerves, he said, “Okay, here we go. Hermione, you are the most important person in my life.”

“Okay,” She nodded to encourage him when he paused for long, making him breath out a nervous laugh.

“—And I wouldn’t be alive without you. I don’t think I would know how to live… without you.” He paused, looking down at their hands. He turned them so he could see the back of his own hand, the pale white of the words ‘I Must Not Tell Lies’ barely visible now. He remembered how she gave him that essence of murtlap tentacles to help sooth it. Then he glanced at her arm, her sleeve hiding her scar of a sacrifice he still couldn’t believe she made, even more that it was one of many she took in stride.

“But even with that fact, every act of kindness, every… sacrifice you’ve made has gone grossly underappreciated. But not anymore, because I am finally starting to understand everything you’ve done for me. So, I need you to know that I appreciate you and I—I, I can’t remember what I was going to say next with you looking at me like that… I-I should’ve practiced more. Perhaps wrote it down…”

She smiled softly at him with that unfamiliar look in her eyes that made him stutter like a fool. “That’s okay.”

Harry cleared his throat trying to refocus, “Long… long story short is that I… I love you. A lot. I love you a lot. And I… I uh… I…”

“I know,” She said still with her soft smile.

Harry couldn’t help his sheepish grin as he ran his free hand through his hair. “Of course you do. You’re brilliant.”

She chuckled a little and slowly reached up putting a hand on his face, her thumb rubbing his cheek. He looked at her curiously; her expression was one of the few he couldn’t read, that powerful unknown look still in her eyes. Then he felt that strange irresistible pull towards her again and she seemed to be getting closer. His heart started going fast, skipping beats even. Their noses brushed, then a split second of hesitation before the space between them closed in a kiss. It was a bit shy, soft, and tender. It didn’t last long but it still left both of them grinning like fools.

“Well, about time!” They turned to see Tim just walking up with a smug grin on his face.

“Oh, shove off,” Harry grunted at him but couldn’t help his smile.

“I’m sorry, I’m American. Haven’t got a clue what that means,” He joked, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

When he glanced back at Hermione he saw her trying to hide her face in his shoulder, her cheeks getting redder by the second. Bemused he smiled at her, “We just…”

“Yeah…” She said breathlessly peeking up at him.

“We might have skipped a few steps. I don’t think kissing comes after hand holding,” Harry whispered to her with a smile.

She laughed in disbelief; obviously still feeling embarrassed by Tim being there, “You think?”

Harry smiled as the old bell in the clock tower rang, signaling over the entire grounds that it was three in the afternoon. Harry sighed contently, leaning his head back against the tree.

“Hey, don’t you guys have that thing at four? I mean you have to get all the way back to London, right?” Tim said causing Hermione to groan.

Harry leaned his head forward again and sighed, looking at Hermione. “You know we’re going to have to tell them, right? We can’t exactly keep this a secret.”

“Perhaps Tim could come then? As a middle party?” Hermione suggested.

“Um… where am I going?” Tim interjected.

Hermione turned to him, “Tim, would you like to come with Harry and I to the Leaky Cauldron this afternoon and meet Ron and Ginny?”

Tim’s eyebrows raised high, “I’m flattered, really, but no. Spending tea time breaking the news to both of your ex’s? I’ll pass. I’ve got a job interview then anyways.”

“A job interview? Where?” Harry asked, surprised by the news.

“The Ministry of Magic. Professor Rickman apparently told them about what happened in the library. The Magical Creature department guys were evidently so impressed they offered me a good shot at a job.”

“That’s fantastic!” Harry raved.

“Tim that’s great! You’ll be in London, right? We’ll see you?” Hermione asked with a smile.

“Sure, every week,” Tim grinned, “What did you think? This is the last you’d see of me?”

“Not a chance,” Harry grinned.

“Good, now we best get going or we’ll all be late,” Tim said, picking up his coat from the grass and walked with them back towards the castle.

Not an hour later Harry and Hermione were standing outside the London side of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry trying to calm a distraught Hermione as she paced the sidewalk.

“Harry, are you sure this is wise? We can still back out.”

“I told you, Ron gave me his approval. It’ll be fine. Ginny, on the other hand, I’m not so sure about.”

“You said he nodded to you! That could mean anything!”

“Hermione, they’re still our friends. We can’t avoid them forever.”

She groaned, “I suppose you’re right…” He smirked at her and she shook her head unable to hold back her smile.

“Come on then,” Harry said and opened the door for her. “After you.”

“Thank you.” She gave him a smile as they walked in. They quickly spotted the two youngest Weasley’s sitting around a table in the back but were surprised they had a guest with them. They glanced at each other curiously before making their way across the room. As the table came more into view they were shocked to find Ron holding hands with their unexpected friend.

“Sorry, we’re a tad late... How is everyone?” Harry asked, trying not to be too painfully obvious about his shock and curiosity as he stared at the intertwined hands before him.

“Great,” Ron answered with a large genuine smile Harry hadn’t seen in ages.

“Fine,” Ginny answered, arms crossed over her chest not meeting his eyes.

“I am well, but you two look like you have a something to tell. Keep it all inside and you’ll attract hordes of Wrackspurts, you know,” came the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood, the surprising holder of Ron’s hand.

“Uh… okay? How about you two go first?” Hermione said, sitting down slowly seeming to be still in shock by the sight before her.

“Yeah, I’d like to hear the story about this first too,” Harry agreed sitting down beside her. “When did this happen?”

 “It was a few months back in March, about a week after my birthday. I didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise.” Ron grinned at them. Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance.

“Well, it is a surprise…” Hermione said wryly.

“It’s a bit of a funny story, really,” Luna smiled dreamily.

Ron smiled at her before turning back to them, “Like I said, it was a few months back. It was a cloudy day and I was feeling a bit rubbish while I was working at the shop and it was as dead as it could be but then Luna walks in, you know, with that air about her that she’s got and in a bright yellow coat that practically lit up the entire store. Then she walked up to me and--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And.... I'm cutting it off there. This tale for Harry and Hermione draws to a close and Ron and Luna's begins! Sorry if that is a bit of a shipping curve ball for anyone, but if you’re unsure about them stick around maybe I can convince you and if you like them, well stick around then too! Before this story ends though I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all of you. Every review, comment, and following or kudos has really kept me motivated to stay on this. I distract easily, unfortunately, but all of the support has kept me on track to actually finish my first chaptered story ever and that's a big deal because I've been writing for quite a while! 
> 
> Now before you all leave to go about your day, night, or find another story whatever you're doing if you have the time I'd love for you to comment or PM me (even if this story gets to be ages old and you stumble upon it, do it anyway I'll probably see it then too) your thoughts of the story as a whole, what you liked, what you didn't, what I can improve on, and recall any of your favorite parts or scenes, favorite chapter even. I'd love to know what stuck with people so I can really improve my writing for the future.
> 
> I can’t say thank you enough as it wouldn’t have happened without you and I hope to see you all next time!


End file.
